Fast & Furious 6: A Battle Worth Fighting For
by LivieMaor
Summary: After the events in Rio, everybody was finally on track with their lives again. Dom finally finding love in Elena, Mia pregnant and Brian a happy expectant father. Everybody was fine, until a certain someone returns to change the whole situation around.M
1. Intro: FBI Headquarters

_FBI Headquarters, Washington. _

_Specialist Luke Hobbs Office_

Hobbs looked down at the booklet of information that Monica Fuentes had handed him, the photograph of Leticia Ortiz was unmistakeable and the fingerprints along with the identification were an immediate proof of her survival of that car collision last August. The most confusing part of this was that she had a funeral, she had a casket and she was buried. Hobbs let out a deep sigh,

"How the hell did this happen, was she set up?" he looked up at the slender Mexican woman, agent Fuentes with a mixture of frustration and confusion.

She replied with a shrug of her shoulders, bending over slightly so she could place her hands on the edge of his mahogany desk, her eyes scanned his face until she let out a sigh,

"I have no idea of how this happened, but there seems to be a lot of shady behaviour when it comes to some of the people in this goddamn building, Luke…" she replied lowly, looking around with concern of who was listening into the conversation.

Hobbs looked at her with slight concern, picking up Leticia Ortiz' file, he took another look at the fingerprints and her photograph before scanning over the location she was supposedly at, Berlin.

"You think there are FBI agents who've been sent to do the dirty work on the Toretto family, it doesn't make sense…" he ran his fingers over his head before letting out a huff.

Agent Fuentes licked her bottom lip before taking the file from Hobbs and scanning over it one more time,

"You never know with the FBI now, Hobbs, I know you live your life around this place but even you can't deny that some of the specialists in this system have their noses in places they shouldn't be."

He looked over her with a nod; he stayed silent for a moment as he thought,

"An agent wants a bigger pay check, Toretto is one of the most wanted fugitives out right now, and getting rid of Ortiz is a good plan since it's the woman he loves. It makes him more vulnerable…" he began to fit pieces of information together.

Agent Fuentes nodded,

"But that didn't happen, if it was the plan it obviously failed. So with that happening, this supposed agent would have let her go because there wouldn't be any more use for her…" he tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together, "But how could they have kept this from us, no agent I know of right now has the power or brains to do something like that…"

Monica sighed and stood up straight adjusting her shirt,

"Probably used the local police force, there's a lot of dirty cops in the local systems, if the agent had succeeded then the credit would have gone to the police force therefore big pay checks for everybody, smart but stupid at the same time."

Hobbs nodded,

"Now it makes sense, but why keep her alive and not kill her?" he frowned "If there was no use for her after the plan failed, why go through the trouble of keeping alive when killing her would have gotten rid of evidence?"

Monica scrunched her face up in confusion,

"Maybe they were too soft, maybe she escaped, this Letty girl would have picked up skills from Toretto from breaking out of prison."

Hobbs nodded,

"Why the hell would she run to Berlin though?" he frowned "What's the point of that?"

Fuentes sighed as she placed a hand on her hip,

"Getting out of the country covers her tracks for a while, why she would be taking out military convoys I had no idea. Either she has a death wish or is just plain stupid…"

Hobbs let out a low chuckle,

"She's not that stupid cause she got away with it, just like Toretto."

"We got her fingerprints though, that's a start…"

Hobbs nodded,

"We need to catch this girl so we can lure Toretto back to us, I'll send some agents over to Berlin undercover, that should do the trick. Hopefully she isn't as hard to track down as her goddamn boyfriend is. Oh and Monica, keep this between you and me, the last thing we need is shady, dirty agents ruining this whole fucking plan again."

She nodded with half a smile before looking around making sure nobody was listening in,

"What if we don't catch her, what if she gets back into the states and finds Dom again, what then Luke?" she asked with curiosity,

He looked at his desk before returning his gaze on her face.

"Then we're taking on mission fucking impossible…" he huffed "Get ready for one of the biggest goose chases you will ever experience, Monica, this Toretto family are champions of hide and seek."

She smiled with a chuckle,

"Oh believe me, I'm prepared, so how are we going to lure Dom?" she asked "He hasn't got a contact number obviously, how will we inform him that his little girlfriend has been blowing up military convoys?"

Hobbs scratched the back of his head before turning his computer on,

"He hasn't got a phone number, but his little bastard pal Brain O'Conner has, I'll give it to you. I have too much on my plate right now to be having a conversation with that little prick…"

Agent Fuentes let out a small laugh as Hobbs searched for Brian's profile, pulling a paper pad and pen from the drawer under his desk he began to write the number down.

"Make sure he understands the situation; give him details on her survival and how she was set up. He won't believe you if you don't make things clear. And make sure you ask him to inform his asshole pal, Toretto…"

Monica smiled as he handed her the phone number,

"Didn't Toretto save your ass back in Rio, Luke?" she asked with a cock of her eyebrow,

Hobbs frowned,

"Just because he was able to help me from being ambushed by a bunch of crazy Spanish freaks, doesn't make him less of an asshole for breaking the law."

She smiled,

"Okay, Hobbs, I get your drift…" she replied as she began to walk away, folding the piece of paper up and placing it in her pocket,

He smiled as she exited the room.


	2. Chapter 1 Thinking Of Her

_**Chapter One**_

_**~Thinking of Her~**_

The sunset was utterly beautiful, the light blue sky fading into a misty red due to the orange glow from the sun. Dom sat in the front of his Dodge Challenger, one hand on the steering wheel and one hand wrapped around the shoulder of Elena. His eyes squinted as he took in the sight of the sky and the beach, parked on the cliffs above he turned to look at his girlfriend with a smile.

"What do you think baby?" he asked as he leaned in towards her, kissing her lips tenderly as she looked into his eyes with a grin,

"I think it's stunning, Dom…" the beautiful caramel haired Elena commented, she placed her hand on his chest and kissed him again.

There was more passion to their lip lock this time around, nuzzling at his mouth, she stuck her tongue out and licked his lips earning a grin from Dom, he met her demands by covering her mouth with his own. Their tongues locked for a few moments before they pulled away again, Dom smiled happily as he watched Elena slowly open her eyes again; he looked at her for the longest of moments just silently admiring her face.

"Where are we going?" she asked him softly with a gentle smile,

He sighed and looked out of the window again, staring at the waves for a moment he shrugged his shoulders,

"I dunno, where do you want to go?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her again,

She ran her fingers through her hair gently before letting out a small sigh.

"The Dominican Republic seems like a real nice place, I looked through your wallet and noticed you had a folded up postcard of their flag…" she smiled as she kissed his neck,

Dom froze, his hands clenched into fists around the steering wheel as he closed his eyes tightly,

"We can't go there, it reminds me too much of-" he began but stopped himself from continuing the sentence.

Thoughts of Letty began to flood his mind again, the Dominican Republic was the last place he had seen her alive, memories of her excited smile and beautiful brown eyes came rushing back, the thoughts of her long black hair blowing in the wind and her laugh, even her smell was returning to his senses. It was all too much to handle, her voice came back in his mind,

_I love you, baby _

He slammed his fist against the steering wheel and let out a deep sigh, trying to rid the painful thoughts from his mind.

"What's wrong, did I say something?" Elena asked as she placed a concerned hand on Dom's arm, stroking him gently until he was able to make conversation again.

Looking towards Elena again he shook his head,

"Think of somewhere else to go." He said simply with a stern tone that showed his serious side that Elena was not too acquainted with yet,

She slouched back in her seat. She clenched her teeth together and sighed,

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" she asked softly "The one who used to wear this cross?" she pointed to the silver necklace that dangled around Dom's neck.

Elena remembered back in Rio when she had worn that cross, Dom had become furious and tore it away from her; it meant more to him that anything. Dom closed his eyes and sighed,

"I can't help it…" he admitted apologetically "She's always going to be there, buried in the back of my mind, always,"

Elena gulped but nodded, understanding the pain he was going through, she had went through it before with her husband in Rio,

"I know, the feeling passes though. I've gotten over my loss, maybe it's time for you to get over yours too, baby…" she said.

Dom looked at Elena with a slight frown, he knew that there was no possible way that Letty would disappear from his memories and he certainly knew that the feeling of guilt and missing her would not fade. He didn't understand the way that Elena was able to move on and forget about those feelings, maybe she was right; maybe it was time to move Letty's memory aside to make new ones. He certainly was not ready to let her go then though, he wanted to keep her alive in his mind if it was healthy or not.

"Do you love me enough to let her go; I love you enough to have let my husband go…" Elena said as she looked at Dom, who still seemed to be in a daydream,

"Maybe…" he simply said, it was an uncertain maybe that Elena could recognize immediately.

She sighed and ran her fingers through the locks of her long hair again, looking at the cross around Dom's neck with a bitter frown; jealousy was definitely in her mind. Dom would rather love a dead woman than her, it wasn't right and she would get rid of that thought in his head as soon as she was able to convince him to get rid of that cross. She knew it wouldn't be an easy task but she certainly knew it wasn't going to be an impossible task, one way or another, Letty had to leave their relationship for good.

"I love you, Dom," she said as she leaned up and kissed his face gently making the smile return on his gorgeous face that she admired so much,

He chuckled with a nod,

"I love you too, baby, you have no idea…" he ran his finger down the side of her cheek softly.

Elena grinned with happiness; she hoped that it was true; she hoped Dom's love was not just a cover-up, not just an excuse for him not to be alone. Stroking her hand down his thigh, she looked at him with a mischievous grin that made him growl with eagerness,

"You know just how to make me tick, don't you?" he asked with a husky voice as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, dominating her mouth with his tongue again.

She let out a whine of excitement as he ran his hands up and down her body; it was only a matter of time before things really began to heat up in the car,

"I think we should find a hotel room, babe, before we lose control…" she whispered into his ear, scratching his back enough to drive him insane.

He pulled away with a confused expression, but he had to remind himself that this was Elena he was dealing with, not Letty. Elena liked security and a man to protect her, Letty liked danger and excitement, completely different women. He sighed with slight disappointment at Elena's lack of enthusiasm when it came to sex in different places, she only would have sex in the bedroom, and Dom was used to having sex almost anywhere he wanted.

"Okay baby, we'll find a hotel room…" he said as he started the engine, making her happy was his only concern at that time, so he didn't complain.

Elena smiled as she kissed Dom's bicep,

"I want you…" she smiled,

Dom put on half a smile,

"I want you too, baby," he said lowly, he had a hard time convincing himself that it was actually true but he tried to his best ability to give this relationship all that he had even if it was bringing him down.


	3. Chapter 2 Trapped in Berlin

_**~Trapped in Berlin~**_

The rain was pouring down from the jet black sky, it was freezing outside and there were no people in sight. A small café in eastern Berlin was dimly lit with small lamps, only a few people were inside enjoying a final meal before closing time, a familiar face sat alone at a two seat table by the window observing the rain falling outside. Letty, she hadn't changed one bit since the car collision back in August, in fact she looked a million times better. If only she had a smile on her saddened face then her look would be complete,

"We're closing, five more minutes!" an elderly woman with grey hair called out in a deepened German accent that was incredibly distinct, her English was good though.

Letty sighed and ran her fingers through her long locks of hair before standing to her feet, adjusting her shirt before tossing a few euros on the table as a tip for the waitress. Zipping her leather jacket up, she left the café discreetly, keeping her head low so people didn't see her face, it was a typical act from a person in hiding. Letty had been gone for a year and two months, she was presumed dead by her closest friends, by Dom.

Exiting the café, she headed towards a small black car, windows tainted for maximum security in case somebody recognized her, she could not take the risk of being found by special agents who she knew would be looking for her at one point or another. Pulling the car keys from her jeans pocket she began to unlock her door when she heard a puddle splash from behind her, turning around swiftly she looked at the tall guy staring her down.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked with a cocky attitude, clenching her hand into a fist in case this creepy bastard wanted a fight,

He smiled gently and raised his hand out,

"You forgot your purse…" he said, once again in English yet with a French accent,

Letty looked down at his hand and back up into his blue eyes, she wanted to make sure he was just returning her purse and not some sort of freak who wanted a cheap thrill.

"Thanks…" she said firmly before snatching her belonging from him without a smile, watching as he turned and walked away she huffed and placed the purse in her jacket pocket, "Foreigners…"

Running a hand through her now soaked hair, Letty turned to face her car again, opening the door and getting inside quickly, scanning the empty parking lot for any suspicious people. The coast was clear for now, she sighed and removed the purse from her jacket again to take a look at it, and Dom had bought her it a few years ago as a present. Opening it, there was a small picture on the inside of her, smiling as she looked up to Dom who showed the exact same adoration. Letty scanned the photograph like she had done several times before, running her index finger across his face she gulped and threw her head back looking at the roof. Tears pricked her eyes,

"Fuck…" she sniffled as she began to get emotional, taking in a deep breath she tried to become composed again, "I miss you."

Closing the purse, she slipped it into her jacket again before taking a moment to herself, Letty wasn't normally the one who would get upset about things, she put up a tough front but that wasn't going to last when she was alone. Her family had been ripped apart and she felt extreme resentment towards Brian, ever since he had arrived and became a part of their lives, everything had gone downhill from there.

"Fucking bullshit…" she muttered to herself as she punched her steering wheel with annoyance, all Letty wanted to do was be back in the states, back with Dom and start over again but there was no chance of that happening, not now.

The fucking FBI had betrayed her, they told her that if she gave herself in to custody then they wouldn't go after Dom, lying bastards, now they forced her to leave the country and she gets the news that they faked her death? There were no words that Letty could use to describe how fucking annoyed she was with the police force, too long she had been alone and she was determined to get revenge.

She thought about pulling off a stunt that would get on the news, leave her fingerprints for those corrupt bastards to find and test, maybe then they would see how serious she was about ruining their plans, maybe by chance Dom would see the news and see her face on the screen. Letty knew better though, she had known Dom for most of her life and it wasn't like him to sit down and watch the news unless his face was on the wanted list. If she couldn't get out of Berlin without these FBI pricks following her then she would have fun destroying the place until she could find an escape route, she had, had enough if being a sitting duck in Berlin.

She wanted out, she needed out and if she was going to accomplish that goal then she needed a team. Starting her engine up, she began to see her own plan unfold in front of her, she could only hope to God that it would work or she was going to wind up in a whole load of shit or simply dead. Pulling a slight smile before pulling extra strands of hair out of her face, Letty knew where to find street racers, the problem was that she wasn't known here and she certainly had no respect from anybody here.

There was going to be a lot of ass kicking before she would catch people's attention, her car was not in the best shape right now, a Honda Civic, it was a car she used to own in the states but it was a piece of shit compared to the Plymouth Barracuda that she owned before the FBI fucking destroyed it. Sighing to herself deeply, Letty looked out of her windscreen, her dark eyes filled with passion, her long eyelashes dipping down in that beautiful natural way that they always do when she has a thought in her head.

Scrunching her lips together, Letty thought about what car she wanted, and she thought about where she was going to steal it. There was no doubt that she was a professional in this dirty game, she was Dom's partner in crime and she was able to get what she wanted when she wanted it. The car was no problem, finding it in a foreign country was. It was time for her to find some street racing and she had heard about an event called _Testen Von Speed_, apparently it was a German underground street racing event that happened each year, the only rule about people coming was that there were no cops allowed. Simple. She would be there, and she would dominate, the only thing that was keeping her going was that it was one more step closer to Dom.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you guys for the reviews, they are well appreciated.<em>


	4. Chapter 3 Troubled Events

_New Mexico, October_

**_Braga Hotel_**

Dom lay on the bed in a sleazy hotel room in New Mexico, his head rested on his hand as he lay awake watching Elena with a small thoughtful frown. She fascinated him and he adored that aspect of her, she wasn't a typical woman, she was intelligent and beautiful.

There was just one negative to this whole whirlwind relationship, he didn't love her yet, loving her as a friend was easy but trying to feel the cupid's effect was a difficult task. Dom didn't want to hurt her, he believed he could eventually fall head over heels for her, it would just take time.

Sighing deeply, he leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck gently; pushing her hair out of her face he admired her peaceful expression as she was in deep sleep. Dom smiled softly before pulling the thin white covers off of himself, his bare body grew goose pimples from the sudden change of temperature, sitting up in the bed he rubbed his hands over his face. There was the sound of Spanish music coming from outside, people were still dancing in the streets and singing, a local festival was taking place, he loved the sound of voices, it made him feel secure.

Silence was horrible; it meant that something wasn't right. Taking in a deep breath, he stood to his feet and walked towards the window, peering out at the young couples dancing and embracing, it was a nice sight. He let his arms dangle through the open window as he looked around the beautiful landscape, thoughts ran through his head about several things. He wondered when Mia would have her baby, if she was going to be okay; it made him nervous not knowing how she was doing every couple of days or so.

He couldn't carry a phone around with him, Dom knew that agent Luke Hobbs would be trying to track him down at any chance he got, a phone would lead the bastard right to Elena and himself. Turning to look at her, Dom knew he couldn't risk for her to get hurt, he would never forgive himself if she would get injured. A smile pried at his lips at the thought of being one of the most wanted convicts in the states, it made him feel good that the FBI were scratching their heads wondering where he was and what he was doing.

Dom loved leading them on dead end trails, it was only a matter of time before they gave up on the search for a while, one agent in particular would never give up on him though, Hobbs was a brutal prick at finding criminals. He would make sure that the FBI agent would never find him, the only way he would be able to find Dom was if Dom wanted to be found. It was funny to Dom that Hobbs wanted to track him down so bad when he let him go back in Rio; it was his own mistake for letting him get away with a head start.

He looked up into the sky that was a mixture of light and dark blues, the stars were bright and more prominent in New Mexico, he actually thought whether or not Letty would be up there looking down on him. He gulped deeply; the guilt that filled him whenever he thought about his ex-girlfriend was devastating. Dom knew that it was his fault she was gone, if he hadn't left her alone back in the Dominican Republic then she would still be alive by his side today. It was funny how grief springs up at random moments when people think quietly to themselves, Dom still hadn't gotten over the traumatic loss and the anger that fuelled him to keep going was incredible. It was hard for him, still, to accept her death, it was a difficult thing to overcome and his heart raced whenever he thought about her.

"I miss you, babe…" he whispered quietly to himself as he looked up to the sky while taking the cross that was around his neck and kissing it gently before turning around to look at Elena, he knew this was not fair on her. He really needed to make a drastic change if he wanted to succeed in this relationship with Elena, he needed to let Letty go, she wasn't coming back so he had to stop convincing himself otherwise.

Huffing, Dom turned his attention away from Elena and back to the sky, before pulling the cross away from his neck, clutching it within his grasp tightly.

"Goodbye, Letty," he muttered before kissing the cross a final time, then with force, he threw the cross through the open window and watched as it disappeared over a canopy of thick trees.

He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, it was a sad moment for him to finally let Letty go but it was a step closer to having the perfect relationship with Elena, something we wanted more than anything. He stood staring at the trees for a few moments, watching the leaves sway with a gentle warm breeze before turning around and walking back to the bed. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around his new love, embracing her and pulling her body into his, she moved slightly and turned her head to face him.

Opening her eyes, she frowned slightly wondering what was wrong,

"You okay, babe?" she asked quietly as she wrapped her arm around his neck, burying her face into his chest while taking in his scent.

Dom smiled down at her, leaning in and kissing the top of her head gently,

"Everything is amazing, baby, just amazing…" he whispered into her ear as he lay his head down on the pillow, watching her fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>FBI Headquarters<em>

**_Agent Monica Fuentes' Office_**

As her high heels began to click against the marble floors in the halls of the FBI building, Monica Fuentes headed towards her individual office which was situated in a private part of the headquarters giving her the important time she needed to talk with Brian O'Conner. Looking around carefully, she searched for any spies that could want to listen into her conversations, she despised dirty agents and hated when they pulled stunts like the one with Leticia Ortiz.

It was incredibly annoying for her to clean up this mess, she wondered who would have done this, but she couldn't think of any names just yet. Unlocking the tainted glass door with her name printed across it, she turned to look around her before entering and closing the door behind her. This was the time to be as discreet as possible and being given orders by Hobbs to keep this hidden from everybody else was going to be a hard task to accomplish. Sighing to herself quietly, she headed towards her desk where her computer was placed.

Sitting down in the swirly chair, she tried to relax herself before removing Brian O'Conner's number from her shirt pocket. Grabbing her office phone she typed in his number and held the phone to her ear, as the line began to ring her office door opened. She froze, pulling the phone from her ear she placed it back down on the hook quickly before holding her hands together. There were a commotion of voices outside her office; this had to be one of the most annoying times for someone to barge into the room without knocking,

"Hello?" she called out annoyingly as a small balding man walked in with a grin and a load of paperwork in his hands.

He smiled at Agent Fuentes and she put on half a smile just to be polite,

"What's up, Monica?" the small man asked,

Monica sighed,

"Nothing much, Derek, just trying to get on with work without people barging into my goddamn office without the manners to even knock…" she cocked an eyebrow as she stared the little guy down with her intimidating brown eyes.

Derek let out a nervous chuckle before laying the paperwork down,

"Sorry, I'll keep that in mind next time…" he apologized as he backed off and out of the room,

She sighed with her fingers pressed against her temples,

"Close the door behind you!"

Derek nodded and gently closed the door before disappearing out of sight.

"Idiot…" she sighed as she pushed the paperwork aside and picked the phone up again, maybe now she would get some privacy to actually call Brian O'Conner and inform him that his little friend, Leticia Ortiz was still alive. How she was going to do this with all these idiotic agents running around was beyond her, but she had to try.

"Here we go," she rolled her eyes and dialled his number in waiting for a reply,

"Hello, who is this?"

Monica smiled,

"Brian O'Conner?" she asked curiously,

There was a silence for a few moments.

"Yes, who is this?" he demanded to know,

Agent Fuentes looked at her fingernails before giving a reply,

"This is FBI agent, Monica Fuentes, you're probably acquainted with my partner Lukas Hobbs, hello Brian O'Conner, we have seriously important issues to discuss that may be of great interest to you…" she began with a large smile.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you guys for the brilliant reviews once again, I read them and take information from them that will help me in writing this story so thank you very much :)<em>


	5. Chapter 4 Excitement Flows

_Berlin, Germany, September_

**Han and Giselle**

The rainfall that had occurred within Berlin over the past few weeks had to have broken a world record; it was horrible weather to have to endure when you survive on the road. Han squinted his eyes as he stared out of the windscreen, the window wipers were not helping much in getting rid of the heavy rain drops. Turning to Giselle, he shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply,

"We should pull over for the night, find a hotel until this stops…" he said with annoyance as he frowned at the thunder that was beginning to roll throughout the sky.

The slender brunette cocked an eyebrow before placing one of her feet on top of the dashboard, looking slightly dissatisfied she nodded in agreement,

"It's the best thing to do but not the most exciting, I was hoping we would make it into the city streets for that racing event." She commented with disappointment before biting the nails of her right hand.

Han smiled and removed her hand from her mouth,

"Don't bite your nails, it's not healthy. And we will make it to _Testen Von Speed_," he managed to put on a very convincing German accent while speaking the name of the event to his attractive girlfriend.

Waggling his eyebrows, Giselle laughed and shook her head with a roll of her eyes,

"You are such a charmer, you know that?" she asked sarcastically while brushing strands of her chocolate coloured hair from her face.

Han nodded and sighed before parking to the side of a busy main road, letting some of the traffic by while the rain passed seemed like a good idea while they thought of the many romantic hotels in the Berlin area where they could spend the night.

"I am the best lover you will ever find, it's a fact and you know you can't deny it, plain and simple…" he smiled with a cocky attitude which gave him his amazing personality that Giselle loved, she liked the sarcastic side to him, it excited her.

"You are anything but plain and simple, Han, more like complicated and unfunny," she stated with a mischievous grin,

He gasped and looked at his stunning girlfriend with faked shock that made him look like a complete dork,

"You don't mean that, I'm too cute to be described as complicated and unfunny…" he smiled as he leaned in towards her.

A chuckle escaped Giselle's lips as she took his invitation and leaned in to kiss him with sweet tenderness,

"I love you," she laughed with humour as he pulled away with a grin,

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you so…, can't resist my manly charm that I possess over you," he began with a smile "But seriously, I love you too honey bunch," he said with a wink.

Giselle smiled affectionately as she looked out of the window, observing the tail lights of many cars that passed them in the pouring rain,

"I think it's time we find a hotel room where we can express that love for each other," Han commented with a grin as he drove onto the main road again, quickly overtaking one of the drivers.

Earning a loud beep from the other car Han chuckled along with Gisele,

"The amount of road rage today, it's unbelievable, I can't wait to let some steam out when taking on some of those street racers at that event. I'll beat them and I'll take their cars, cause I'm just that cool…" he winked to his girlfriend who smiled before turning the radio on.

A loud techno song began to play,

"I want a car so badly…" Giselle complained she knew exactly what she was doing as she grinned to Han; she knew he would win a car off of one of the racers and give it to her.

"You'll get whatever car you want, Giselle, I'll make sure of it," he smiled as he lowered his hand onto her knee and rubbed her leg gently,

Taking his hand in hers, she quickly kissed it.

"So what were you talking about when you were speaking about expressing the love we feel for each other?" she asked with a quick wink,

Han laughed and looked at his girlfriend with great passion, she made him so happy that she shared all of his likes and dislikes; she even had the same sense of humour as he did. They were like a perfect match for each other in every way.

"Oh yes, we shall find a hotel room, I'm guessing you would like to visit a five star hotel and have all the luxuries within it including chocolate covered strawberries and the finest champagne, am I right madam?" he asked with a posh English accent that had her giggling.

He laughed and nodded,

"I am right, I'm always right," he complimented himself again while he began to overtake many cars at a time, breaking the speed limit for a few minutes which didn't sit well with some of the drivers.

"Well with sixteen million dollars in your credit card, I say that I deserve the five star hotel with everything included. In fact I want the suite, how about that, wise guy?" she asked with a grin.

He tilted his head to the side but nodded anyways,

"I say that you are most definitely right, my woman deserves everything and anything she wants…" he took her hand and kissed it gently as he swerved around a small mini cooper with style.

That sly move only earned him a honk of the horn and another angry driver,

"These people are tight asses, don't know how to drive and have no class, it irritates me!" he sighed with a smile showing that he wasn't serious at all.

In fact he was hoping that one of these drivers would have the courage to race him in this weather but it didn't happen, he would just have to wait for the giant German event coming up where he most definitely would be taking somebody's car and walking away a champion once again.

"What do you think of Berlin so far then?" Han asked as he looked at Giselle who was tapping her fingers against the window with a smile as a song that she recognized came on the radio,

Shrugging her shoulders she looked out of the windscreen,

"Well, it's a rainy place that's for sure…" she laughed "And it has style, too bad we can't see the style because of the rain. I hope it goes away so we can go on a tour of the place before we go to a different country…" she sighed as she leaned her head against the shoulder of her boyfriend affectionately.

He nodded in agreement,

"True, I hope so too, well if we don't come out of Berlin with a happy experience of the city then at least we'll come out with a new car," he smiled,

She laughed and nodded her head,

"That is very true baby, very true."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head,

"Who knows, me might even see some familiar faces in this city, you never know who springs up in each place we visit." He said as they began to exit the main road and actually enter the attractive part of the city.

Giselle nodded as she pulled her sunglasses out of her pocket and put them on,

"Now, what is the point in that when there's no sun in the sky, Giselle?" Han asked with confusion,

She shrugged her shoulders,

"There doesn't have to be a point, all you need to know is that I can put these sunglasses on whenever and wherever I want, it's a fact." She said,

Han frowned,

"Sometimes you confuse me, and I love it, I thought Japanese people were weird but you Arabian girls take the cake…" he chuckled.

Gisele cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend,

"Are you calling me weird, Han?" she asked defensively

He shook his head,

"No baby, I'm calling you wonderful."

She smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek,

"That's more like it, see, you _can_ be nice when you want to be!"

He licked his bottom lip,

"What're you talking about, I'm always nice, and I even agreed to let you stay in the suite that I will be paying for. I would never be mean to you, I just described you as slightly insane," he winked with sarcasm knowing he would get a reaction out of her.

"Now I'm crazy and weird, well I actually like that so it doesn't bother me. At least I'm not normal, you get so much boring girls in the world today who don't live it up like I do," she smiled.

Han wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek,

"You're amazingly wonderfully weird and slightly crazy, how's that?" he asked,

She chuckled,

"Brilliant."

He nodded as he began to search for hotels around the city, the buildings were huge so it was no easy task looking for one. Before he could even spot one, Giselle pointed to one on her side of the car,

"Look, a Hilton hotel!" she admired, "I want the suite in that one, it looks classy."

Han shrugged his shoulders and drove towards it,

"Why not, I'm a millionaire, live it up while I still can, huh?" he winked at Giselle who brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"That's how I live my life…" she said with certainty,

Han laughed,

"I know, now get prepared for the best night of your life. We'll get wasted and I will do things to your body that you have never experienced before…., and then tomorrow we will take someone's car, what do you think?" he asked with a look of excitement on his face.

Giselle removed her sunglasses and stared her boyfriend down,

"I think that is a great plan, Berlin, here we come."

* * *

><p>Thank you guys once again for the amazing reviews, thank you to <strong>MimieMoe<strong> for the constructive critism, i can only go on my instincts of what I think the characters will do throughout this story. I do write this story as I go along although I do have an ending in mind, with each chapter though I don't have a mind set on what I will write, the thoughts just flow and I write them down. Thank you to the other reviewers, you're all awesome and **Tashana Ambrosia** I love your story 'Ticket To Berlin' It's amazing. Thanks once again :) _RedmanChevvy_


	6. Chapter 5 The Cross

_New Mexico_

**Braga Hotel**

Dom felt like something was wrong; he couldn't help but think about Letty's cross and what he had done with it last night. Was it a serious mistake? Was it just the adrenaline and anger in that moment that sparked him to toss the only remaining memory he had left of her through the window.

He didn't know why he did it but his heart told him that he shouldn't have gotten rid of the cross; he needed it to remind him of what he was fighting for. Huffing with frustration, Dom stormed out of the hotel room while Elena lay asleep, he was going to retrieve that cross and he hoped it was still there, if it wasn't then he didn't know what the hell he was going to do. Passing through the hallways, he jogged down the stairs to the receptionist who wished him a good morning before he walked outside into the New Mexico summer heat.

"Fucking idiot…" he muttered to himself as he quickly moved himself towards the large oak trees that the cross had landed by,

What had crawled into his mind last night that made him want to throw the necklace away and what scared him was that he meant it, he wanted Letty's memory gone. Today was a different story though, a completely different story in fact, he survived on the memory of Letty, that cross was keeping him alive. Searching through the tall grass, Dom hoped he would find it, he even resorted to getting on his hands and knees.

"What are you doing?"

He whipped his head around to see Elena standing by the hotel with her dressing gown wrapped around her body, her arms folded and a frown of confusion on her face.

"I dropped something," he muttered lowly as he continued on his search, "Something important,"

She sighed and walked towards him,

"Let me help you, what was it that you dropped?" she asked curiously as she stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder.

"My cross," He said as he got up and moved to another section of grass,

Elena rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders,

"Do you really need it, Dom?" she asked with a huff,

He turned to her with a serious frown,

"Yes, Elena, I really need it!" he snapped at her negative attitude.

She dropped her hands by her sides and decided to search along with him, she didn't care too much for the necklace though, it meant nothing to her.

"How did you manage to drop it out of that window when it was around your neck?" she asked with a humorous smile that Dom didn't appreciate,

He sighed and looked up at her,

"I threw it, it was a mistake though…" he shook his head as he swept some of the grass out of his sight so he could get a better view.

Elena chuckled and shrugged her shoulders,

"Doesn't seem like that big of a mistake to me, if you threw it, Dom!"

He frowned and shook his head, he didn't want to deal with this smart ass talk right now, it was irritating him as he continued his search,

"It's a step in the right direction, babe, getting rid of the cross maybe will get rid of Letty…" she suggested.

Dom clenched his hands into fists as he turned to look at the woman he thought had a brilliant personality but instead began to have a nasty jealous streak to her,

"Shut up…"

Elena unfolded her arms and frowned at Dom, placing her hands on her hips with annoyance she stared at her partner,

"Shut up?" she questioned angrily.

Dom placed his hand on something hard, smiling with relief he gripped the corner of the black and silver cross that closed his eyes for a moment thanking God that he was able to retrieve the valuable item that meant so much to him. He was baffled with himself to why he would throw this beautiful necklace away; the influence from Elena seemed to have a big part to this whole situation that wasn't going down too well.

"You, know, I expected you to understand me when it comes to a situation like this, I have no idea how you were able to get over your husband's memory so fast, Elena, but it's not going to happen with my memories of Letty!" he snapped as he wiped the dirt off of the cross gently looking for any marks that could have damaged it from the fall.

Elena kept quiet as she scrunched her lips up; looking at her feet she let out a breezy sigh and looked at Dom with blankness,

"I managed to play his memory down because I know he would want me to move on with my life and be happy, I don't live in sorrow like you do, I think it's pathetic. What would Letty want?"

Dom felt a shiver run up his spine when Elena said her name; looking up at the pretty brunette with a hard frown he shook his head,

"I will never get rid of her memory and it will never pass, I realised that last night when I threw this out of the window. Letty brought out the good in me, I can't let her go. I won't let her go," he said as he attached the necklace around his neck, he felt more secure now.

Elena rolled her eyes and jutted her hip out,

"I don't appreciate you allowing your dead girlfriend get in between us, Dom…"

He stood to his feet and looked at the beautiful young woman who was getting on his nerves with all of this back chat,

"My dead girlfriend was the only woman and still is the only woman who I will ever truly love and respect; she got herself killed to protect me. She put all of her trust in me and now she's six feet deep in a grave, I will never forgive myself for that… the only thing I can do to keep her memory alive is to have this cross around my neck. And I'm sorry that you don't have any emotion within yourself to actually care about my feelings. You obviously don't have a clue what true love is, I'm just sorry that I actually thought that you understood!"

He then stormed past her with a rage within him that was clearly evident, he was pissed the fuck off, more with himself than Elena for letting himself get sucked into this mess. He wanted the relationship to work but that clearly was not going to happen, not when they were on separate pages. He wasn't a relationship man, no woman understood him the way that Letty could and it was devastating, turning around to look at Elena he sighed.

"Elena, I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings…, this isn't going to work between us, we both know this," he said in a much softer tone,

She turned around and looked at him with teary eyes, but she nodded in agreement as she wiped them from her eyes gently.

"I know, Dom, this isn't the life for me, I need to go back to Rio. Get my head sorted," she sighed as she walked towards him,

He looked her over and reached towards her hand, she accepted his kind invitation as he clasped her fingers within his as he led her inside the hotel again.

"I'll drive you to the airport," he said as he looked at her lowered head as she stared at her feet when they climbed upstairs to their hotel room,

She nodded silently as she dropped his hand and walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her Dom could hear her sniffling back tears. He wasn't an emotional person when it came to break-ups like this, it was normal behaviour to him, he put on half a smile at the thoughts of the countless women he had slept with who had actually thought that he was their prince charming.

He truly was a heartbreaker, a reputation he had developed over the years. He slowly made his way over to the bed, bending over and collecting Elena's clothing, he folded the items up and placed them within her suitcase. The smell of fruity perfume that wafted from her suitcase was delicious, he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to come out of the toilet after her tears had finished.

Letting out a heavy huff, he scratched the back of his neck and looked at his watch, maybe he could go back to Brian and Mia, maybe he could see his niece or nephew being born. There were a lot of things he would like to do but he didn't know how to go about them, being sneaky was an important trait of his that he needed to keep, if he was noticed while travelling back to Mia he might lead them into danger.

"You almost done in there?" he called out to Elena, as soon as he said it she exited the toilet and walked over to her suitcase with a silent expression that told Dom she was pissed off.

He didn't understand how the female mind worked, they got so goddamn emotional all the time, it drove him insane but there was nothing he could do about a hormonal woman, he just let her pass her anger out. Kicking her shoes across the floor, Dom watched with confusion as Elena grabbed her suitcase viciously and growled as she slammed it on the ground. Throwing her shoes inside it, she raised her head to look Dom in the eyes, she was hurt, but he didn't know what to do about it so he just stayed quiet.

"Can we go now?" she snapped before sliding a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sick of this fucking place."

Dom didn't complain, instead he stood to his feet and took hold of her suitcase pulling it in the air to assist her downstairs,

"I want you to know that we can still be friends, okay?" Dom said as he took a look at her saddened expression,

Looking him in the eye she shrugged her shoulders and nodded as a tear fell down her cheek,

"Whatever…"

He licked his bottom lip as she climbed down the stairs, following closely behind he thanked the hotel manager for their service before heading outside to his Dodge Charger SRT8, the pearl coloured car stood out so beautifully against the surrounding settings of green trees and sandy roads. Elena turned to Dom as he carried her suitcase to the trunk,

"Thanks." She said as she headed for the passenger door, leaning against the warm metal as she stared up into the sunny sky.

Dom threw the case into the back and slammed the door shut before heading to the driver's side; he looked at her briefly before getting inside the car and closing the door. Elena followed closely, folding her arms as she stayed silent. Dom turned up the radio to make things less awkward between the two; the sun was shining on his face as he thought about the past few days with Elena and what impact she had on him.

It was obvious that the two were not meant for each other, she was needy and dependant on a man, she wanted full attention all the time with love and support, something that Dom couldn't offer right now. Letty didn't need those kind of things, she was independent and she knew that Dom loved her without the affection or constant reminders of his love. It dawned on him that his soul mate was gone, there would never be another Letty and it caused a lump of sadness grow within his throat. He would just have to go through his life alone now, his family was torn apart and he knew it was all of his fault.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you guys once again for the excellent reviews, I appreciate them and I hope<em> _this chapter lightens up the mood about Letty's Cross. RedmanChevvy_


	7. Chapter 6 Proof Of Survival

_The South Pacific_

**Brian and Mia's Beach house**

Brain listened into the other end of the phone with confusion as to why agent Monica Fuentes was contacting him now after so much time, it seemed incredibly dodgy and strange that she would pick the time to come in contact with him when Mia was having her baby soon. Gripping onto the phone tightly he grit his teeth together and listened to what she had to say,

"What the hell do you want from me, Monica?" he asked defensively, looking around the kitchen making sure Mia couldn't hear the conversation between himself and the federal agent.

She sighed on the other end of the line,

"Are you familiar with a Miss Leticia Ortiz?" she asked quietly, Brian knew from the tone of her voice that she wanted to keep this secret.

The sound of Dom's girlfriend's name sent alarm bells ringing within his head, frowning deeply he wondered if this was some sort of trick to capture Dom, it sure sounded like it. Why would she bring Letty up?

"Letty's dead, what's the point in bringing her up in this conversation, are you intentionally trying to piss me off agent Fuentes because it's fucking working!" he snapped, trying not to get too angry where Mia could hear him.

He jutted his head to the side, peering down the hall to the bedroom where Mia was lying asleep, the last thing he wanted was to wake her up when she could hardly get any sleep anyways.

"Brian…" she began in a low voice, "You're mistaken, Letty's alive."

He frowned as he had to think about what she had just said in order for his brain to take the information in,

"What did you just say?" he asked in a whisper, "Are you trying to play with my mind, I don't appreciate it!"

Monica coughed and sighed,

"Brian why the hell would I play with your mind, huh?" she asked angrily "If you don't believe me then pick a place out where we can meet, I'll show you the evidence that we have to prove you wrong."

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration,

"We had a fucking funeral for her, I don't believe it for one second!" he growled,

"Really, you don't?" she asked "Then you explain to me why her fingerprints were found all over a heist in Berlin a couple of weeks ago, you explain why a CCTV video caught an image of her face while she passed a gas station!"

Brian felt his heart race faster, this couldn't be happening; there was no possible way that Letty could be alive,

"You didn't see her body, apparently some FBI agent told you that she was too messed up to be identified…, that agent staged the funeral and let her go. Brian, she escaped the country into Berlin, do you remember the agent who apparently found her body?"

He had to think, this was all too shocking for him to understand at the moment, he was understanding more and more of this and it was actually making sense, he didn't see Letty's body. Nobody would allow him or Dom in to see her,

"Brian, whoever the agent was, we need to know their name. They set Dom up, they set Letty up and they could be trying to accomplish the same thing again, do you remember the agent's name?"

Brian slapped his hand against his head as he tried to digest all of this situation, he felt relieved, confused, angry, annoyed, he felt everything.

"Agent…" he sighed "I can't remember right now, can you e-mail me this information, I want to make sure you're not telling me a bunch of shit. Letty was like a sister to me, if you and that asshole Hobbs are making this shit up then I will hunt you down!"

Monica sighed,

"Brian, I will admit that we want Dom in custody and we're going to try to track down this sneaky little bitch, Letty to lure him. We will find her cause we're that damn good at our job, I would never lie to you about a family member being dead when she's actually alive. We're just trying to do the best thing and bring all guilty convicts into custody, it's only a matter of time before we catch Dom, just wait and see…" she explained "I'm sending you e-mail information right now, you'll see the proof."

Brian believed the sincerity within the agent's voice, he knew a liar when he heard one but Monica was telling the truth and she was telling the truth about some fucked up agent staging her death. He tried to think of somebody who would have done that, he tried to remember the name of the agent who informed them of Letty's apparent death but he just couldn't rack his brain. He sighed deeply and thought about Dom, when he found out about this whole thing, he was going to fucking kill everybody involved. Brian could only imagine Dom's face when he was told that Letty was alive,

"I've sent that e-mail; take a look at it as fast as you can. I don't have much time on this line…"

Brian quickly tiptoed towards the desk that was situated within the living room, the computer was already on.

"Alright, let me see this file," he said quietly as he opened up the private mail that he only ever used for FBI information, typing in his password he could see the file immediately pop up.

Squinting his ice blue eyes, he clicked on the link twice and the information was there, all of it.

"You found it?" Monica asked,

Brian couldn't help but stare at the picture of Letty's face, her typical frown and beautiful dark eyes that were filled with anger in the shot they had taken of her. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was an incredible but emotional sight, he gulped and looked at the fingerprints that were pictured beside Letty's photograph. It was an identical match; she was caught in Berlin taking down a military convoy but escaped like she usually did.

"Yeah…" he replied breezily "I've got it, holy shit!"

There was a slight chuckle from the other end,

"She's a fighter, that's for sure. Just like Toretto…" Monica said.

Brian gulped,

"You believe me now?"

"Yeah."

Agent Fuentes huffed,

"Well that's my time off, I better get going before I get caught talking to you O'Conner…"

Brian couldn't help but stare at the image of Letty and wonder how the hell they could have missed this, how could they have not thought something was up when they refused for her body to be shown.

"Monica…" he said "I think you should know that we will find Letty before you do, there is no way you will catch her."

There was a laugh,

"Sounds like a challenge, a challenge you will lose. See ya later O'Conner."

The phone line went dead, Brian frowned and placed the phone down on the desk before resting his face in the palms of his hands,

"Fucking hell…" he shook his head "Goddamn it, Letty!" he muttered to himself.

There was a creaking sound from behind him, turning swiftly, Mia was standing behind him staring at the computer screen,

"Mia…" he sighed as he stood in front of her,

She pushed him out of the way and looked at Letty's picture, her jaw trembled as tears came to her eyes.

"She's alive, Brian?" Mia gasped with a shocked expression "Oh my god, Letty, she's alive!" Mia cried as she leaned her head on Brian's chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head gently while rubbing the bottom of her back,

"They her up, Mia, they set us all up!" he said angrily.

She pulled her face away from his chest and wiped her tears before shaking her head,

"How are we going to tell Dom?"

Brian kissed her forehead and shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know."


	8. Chapter 7 Familiar Faces

_Berlin, Germany_

(Before Letty's Military Convoy Heist)

**Abandoned Building.**

There was an empty apartment that had been boarded up with planks off wood; it was either an unstable building that was no use for anybody or a drug house that had been shut down by the police force. Either way, it was an empty house that wouldn't be bothered by police anymore.

A perfect location for Letty to hide out until she could come up with a good enough plan to escape the country without private investigators catching her on her way to the states. FBI would be everywhere when she returned, they would be expecting something big to go down and she would grant their wishes.

Sighing to herself, she couldn't think properly, there was nobody she could trust around here. Unless a familiar face appeared, she didn't know how she was going to pull of the heist that she had been thinking about for weeks without an assembled team. What would Dom do? It was a question that ran through her mind constantly, he was extremely intelligent when it came to troubled situations like this one, he knew hundreds of street racers around the world that trusted him. Running a hand through her hair, Letty sat on a cardboard box within what looked like a living room.

The roof was leaking water, the wood within the floor creaked constantly and there was a chilling sound of wind blowing through the vents sending shivers rolling down her spine. It was a complete and utter shithole, she wouldn't be surprised if rats were crawling everywhere within this building and it freaked her out.

It wasn't a perfect place to be, but it was a hideout none the less, she needed to have cover and this place gave her just that. Her car was parked outside; she could just see the black paint between the wooden planks that were nailed to cover the windows, placing her face in her hands she sighed. She hated being alone and confused, it was frustrating trying to think about what she could do to get out of Germany. She was sick of this country, standing to her feet she placed her hands on the back of her head and closed her eyes. It was hard to concentrate in a silent room where the only noises were the movement of the wood and the occasional dripping of the water through the roof above.

"Fuck this shit!" she hissed before storming through the back of the house and managing to climb through the window that she had entered through,

She couldn't be in that house alone for a long period of time; it was driving her insane just to sit there for fifteen minutes. Being outside in the fresh air was a relief, she looked up at the grey sky, it wasn't raining surprisingly. Berlin was a really rainy place, she was not used to it and she didn't like it, the sun was what she was used to.

Pulling the hair bobble off of her wrist, Letty began to tie her long waved black hair back into a pony tail to keep it out of her face. She looked around cautiously in case somebody was watching her, Letty was incredibly conscious of the people around her and didn't like the thought of anybody following her.

She was living in dangerous times, there could be anybody out there who had a problem with Dom and could easily want to take out their anger on her. She closed her eyes and remembered back to last August when Fenix told her that the FBI would take her into custody just as long as Dom could get his freedom; he was a lying bastard and caused a whole load of shit. Fenix even took the credit for putting a bullet in Letty's skull, she could almost laugh at that, he could never take her out. She didn't know what happened to Fenix, she had no idea if he had escaped and moved somewhere out of the FBI sight or was killed, she hoped he was six feet under.

Karma is a bitch.

Opening her eyes again, she began to walk towards her car, maybe driving for a little while would clear her mind enough to think about what she had to do. Before she could even take a few steps there was the sound of branches breaking behind her, her hands clenched into fists as her heart began to race, gritting her teeth together she slowly turned her head just enough for her eyes to peer behind her.

She didn't want to make any sudden movements, the last thing she needed was to be killed by a stranger, which would fuck her plan up most definitely.

"Who's there?" she asked sternly as she put on a tough front, Letty wasn't easily scared, she had gotten a lot more tougher since this whole FBI shit had gone down,

Turning fully around, there was nobody there. She knew something had made that noise and she wasn't fooled by any bastards pretending to be ninjas, this was no time to play games, she wasn't in the mood for that shit.

"Come the fuck out, you lousy scum!" she shouted as she looked around the trees and long grass,

There was a silence that was uncomfortable, somebody was hiding, she could feel it. Standing her ground she almost convinced herself that she was hearing things until she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind and clasp their palm over her mouth.

Letty tried to scream, throwing her hands behind her she dug her nails into the tender skin of her attacker, kicking and struggling she finally was able to break free. She didn't bother to look who it was, her hand moved as fast as it ever had as it made contact with attacker's mouth, a loud groan came from his mouth.

"Goddamn it, Letty!" the attacker shouted angrily as he moaned in pain,

Her heart almost stopped at the familiar voice and the sound of her name being used, turning to look at him her eyes widened and her legs felt weak. Walking towards him, she placed her hands on his face and made him face her,

"Leon?" she asked with disbelief as she looked over the face of the man who used to be a close family tie to the Toretto family, the last time she had seen him had to have been four years ago.

The dark haired blue eyed team member of DT looked at Letty like she was insane,

"What's up, feisty, what the hell you smacking me for?" he asked slightly irritated as a trickle of blood fell down the side of his mouth.

Letty wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she tried not to cry, a familiar face, just what she had been wishing for all this time.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" he asked with a small chuckle "And what the hell are you doing in Berlin, Letty?" he asked with a frown of confusion,

He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back noticing her emotion,

"What the hell are you doing here, where did you go?" she asked with irritation.

Leon smiled and shrugged his shoulders,

"Starting up my own business for a while, you know, I was planning on coming back to see you and Dom. Just need to get a car, and to get a car I'm going to that event Testen Von Speed…" he explained "Letty, what the hell are you doing here by yourself?"

She almost started to cry when he asked her; it was amazing having someone she could trust with her,

"Fenix fucked things up back in the states, Leon, he set me up. The FBI even faked my fucking death just to capture Dom, and now that I've escaped I can't even fucking get back to him, Leon they fucked us up!" she was getting emotional.

He frowned and placed his hand on the side of her cheek affectionately,

"What?" he shouted "Fucking hell, Letty, and you're here by yourself?" he asked,

She nodded and wiped her tears from her eyes,

"You have no idea how good it feels to see you, man!" she smiled for the first time in what seemed like years, the light returned to her eyes.

Leon smiled and kissed the top of her head,

"Listen, you're coming with me to that event, we'll get you a car cause that little piece of shit there doesn't suit you!" he pointed to the Honda Civic with a grin.

She laughed and nodded,

"You can come and meet my team, we'll help you get back to Dom babe, and I'm coming back with you too. I miss seeing you guys, it's been a while…" he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and led her to his car.

She frowned up at him,

"How the hell did you know I was here?" she questioned,

He laughed and looked at her,

"I can't mistake that road rage, I saw you back on the main road, I didn't know it was you at first but I passed the car and looked to the windscreen and saw that face…, that face!" he said as he tapped his finger on her nose.

She smiled,

"I followed you, Let, needed to make sure you were alright and you clearly aren't. Those fucking FBI bastards, and Fenix, when I see that piece of shit I swear!" he growled angrily.

Letty was so excited to see Leon again, she couldn't believe it was him, after so many years of him going on his own path they meet again in Berlin, it was perfect. They headed towards his car, Letty looked up, her brown eyes widening with excitement as she saw the masterpiece in front of her, Bugatti Veyron.

"How the fuck did you manage to afford one of these, Leon?" she asked shocked,

He smiled and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans,

"It's nice, but it's not mine…" he sighed with disappointment "It's Brendan's, my team member…" he explained.

She almost burst out laughing,

"Brendan?" she asked with an arched eyebrow "What kind of girly name is Brendan?"

Leon chuckled,

"The fuck do I know…" he grinned "The one thing I do know though is that I get to use that baby whenever I want,"

She frowned and folded her arms,

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Because he can't get into any other racing division without my help, no Veyron no division, we've come to a suitable agreement!"

Letty laughed and shook her head,

"Cocky little shit you are, you haven't changed a bit,"

He smiled and nodded,

"I know!"

He opened the passenger door for her,

"Want to get in?" he asked.

She shook her head in disagreement,

"No, I wanna drive!"

Leon cocked an eyebrow,

"Why should I let you drive, Letty, give me a suitable reason and I'll consider it…" he smiled,

Letty frowned,

"Maybe because I've been through hell and back, can't contact Dom because he hasn't got a fucking number, dealing with the fact that I'm apparently dead. Trapped in Berlin with the FBI up my ass and now I'm stuck with a fucking low budget Honda Civic that is rusted to fuck!" she grew more angry as she explained herself to Leon who nodded at everything she said.

"Fair enough, on you go!" he smiled as he let her take the keys,

She almost squealed with excitement as the adrenaline filled her at being able to feel the speed again, she wanted to feel the power of the car beneath her control once again.

"What will Brendan say?" she chuckled,

Leon let out a mocking laugh,

"Fuck Brendan."

Letty let out a strong laugh that got Leon giggling,

"Kid you have no idea how much I have missed you, need a girl like you to get rid of all them ugly ass skanks at the race next week," he said, "Speaking of skanks, wonder what Dom's up to!" he waggled his eyebrows.

Letty frowned at him angrily,

"Don't talk about that, if I get back to the US and see him with any skank I swear to god I'll kill her and him too, might actually give him a heart attack because he thinks I'm dead!"

Leon frowned,

"Dom thinks you're dead?"

Letty rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Did you not listen to me, Leon; the FBI faked my death trying to get Dom, the plan failed. I'm basically a fucking sitting duck here until I find a plan on getting back without the FBI noticing my arrival. They'll use me again to get Dom; I can't allow that to happen."

Leon sighed and shook his head,

"Nope we can't allow that to happen, you sure the states is the best place for you two now with all those bitches trying to find your asses?" he questioned,

She shook her head,

"No, it's not. The reason why I'm going back there is to find him, then we'll leave for someplace nice, maybe Brazil…, maybe Tokyo…, I don't know. I just have to find him, Leon…"

He nodded,

"I know, you love him!" he said "God, I wonder what the hell he is doing now that he thinks you're dead. His heart must be shattered, Letty, you're his world!"

She smiled and leaned her head against the back of the seat,

"He's my world too."

Leon smiled as he scratched the back of his head,

"Anyways, we've got a job coming up in a few days, want to join us?"

Letty nodded,

"Hell yeah!"

He smiled,

"That's the Letty I know, we're completing a heist."

She grinned as she started the engine of the beautiful car,

"A heist on what?"

Leon chuckled,

"Military Convoy,"

Letty laughed, her plan was turning out better than she could have hoped for, Dom was getting closer in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you guys very, very much for the recent reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. What do you think on the return of the character, Leon, he really was awesome in The Fast and The Furious. It was strange that he didn't make a return in Fast and Furious (2009) Anyways, he has returned in my mind. Thanks once again, guys, hope you enjoy the story as I am enjoying racking my immagination in fitting pieces of information together. RedmanChevvy.<em>


	9. Chapter 8 Crying For Letty

_The South Pacific_

**Brian and Mia's House**

Mia looked out of the kitchen window with nerves filling her entire system, she usually resorted to biting her nails but this time she had begun to tap her foot repeatedly against the blue tiled floor. Her arms folded across the top of her large baby bump she couldn't help but think about Letty and if she was injured, what if she had been kidnapped by drug lords, Mia couldn't help but place these thoughts within her mind.

Brian was on the phone with a few people, apparently contacts that may be able to get hold of Dom but none of them had seen or heard from him for months. Typical, when you don't want Dom, he's everywhere, when you need him he's nowhere. Sighing to herself, Mia turned to look at Brian who shook his head at her expression which was obviously impatient, shrugging his shoulders he waited for the next contact to answer their phone.

"You hungry?" he quickly asked her,

She pulled a face and shook her head,

"No, I feel sick…" she muttered as she leaned back against the counter, she hadn't been feeling well for the past few days, finding out that the only close female friend she had was still alive made her feel worse with excitement and frustration. Not being able to contact her brother was extremely irritating; she wanted to punch something to get rid of the rage that boiled in her blood. Running a hand through her long dark hair, Mia thought about chasing Dom herself, she didn't care if she was heavily pregnant.

It was a plan, it didn't seem too dangerous in her mind so it seemed perfectly fine, she hated not being useful at a time like this, it made her feel like shit. Putting her hands on her hips she looked over to Brian once again who had another unsuccessful phone call ended, he huffed and put the phone down on the desk in the living room.

"We're not getting any leads from those idiots, they just pick out random places on where he might be, a retard could do that!" he frowned as he rubbed a hand over his forehead that had a shine of sweat over it,

Mia rolled her eyes as she looked out of the window, she knew this wasn't Brian's fault but controlling her hormones right now was not capable.

"Why the fuck can't we just go find him?" she asked angrily,

Brian arched an eyebrow and looked at Mia like she had turned insane; he knew that she was not able to go on a hunt for Dom which probably would end up in car chases and police.

"No way!" he said with certainty as he shook his head at Mia's suggestion,

She grit her teeth together with fury at Brian's refusal, this was her family they were talking about, Dom and Letty, the people who had known her most of her life.

"You don't get to say no way, Brian that is my fucking family!" she shouted at him,

He frowned and pointed at her stomach,

"And that is my child in there, I'm not risking your health over them!" he said,

She looked at him like he was the enemy, how dare he address Letty and Dom as _them _

"Fuck you Brian, you are not in charge of me, I will go wherever I want and right now I want to go and find my brother!" she said as she stormed past her man and into the hall where her jacket was along with her boots.

Brian huffed and followed her watching as she struggled to put on the knee length black leather boots that were growing too small for her swollen feet,

"You're willing to risk your own child's life, this is the way you want to play the game?" he asked angrily,

Mia bit her bottom lip as she ignored the man, who she thought was a complete and utter idiot in that moment,

"How fucking dare you, accusing me of deliberately hurting my own child!" she yelled as she stood to her feet and faced him face to face.

He didn't regret what he said because he knew that what she was doing was simply wrong, he didn't want to risk the baby's life and wasn't going to allow her to either,

"You're not going anywhere!" he shouted, "You will stay here, Mia, whether you like it or not. That child is mine, and it's not getting hurt because of stupid actions that you're going to regret,"

She laughed without an ounce of humour, pushing Brian aside she grabbed her coat and stormed upstairs to begin packing a suitcase of things she might need.

"This child is mine too, Brian, I'm the one who is carrying this baby so I get to make the decisions, not you!" Mia growled "I'm going after Dom whether you like it or not, feel free to tag along, if not then stay here like the whiney little bitch you are."

Pushing the door open that lead to their bedroom, Mia passed the baby crib and walked towards her dresser to get a few clothing items,

"You are so immature; you have no fucking idea of how much I hate your attitude right now!"

Mia rolled her eyes as she folded the clothes up into piles,

"The feeling is mutual, darling!" she shouted.

He placed his hands on his hips and watched her throw the clothes into a suitcase, zipping it up she stormed towards the door but Brian blocked her,

"You're not going." He said simply as he pushed her gently to the side,

Mia frowned and slapped his hand away from her,

"Yes I am, now move!" she demanded as she pushed him, barely moving him.

He shook his head in disagreement,

"I'm not letting you go after him, Mia; Dom will find out eventually, he is bound to run into somebody who knows!" Brian stated,

Mia looked upset; she dropped the handle of her suitcase and placed her hands to her face. Brian looked completely shocked as she broke down into tears, he didn't know what to do, stepping forward he gently wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"It's not Dom I'm worried about, Brian!" she said painfully as the tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks, "It's Letty, she must be so fucking terrified and alone, what if she's laying in a ditch somewhere. What is somebody actually has killed her; I can't get images out of my mind of her being hurt. Dom needs to go and get her, Brian, he needs to!" she cried.

He gulped as she leaned her hair against his shoulder, he embraced her once again and she returned the gesture more willingly this time around,

"When Dom finds out that she's alive, Mia, he's going to rip Berlin apart trying to find her. You know how protective he is of Letty; all the contacts now know she's alive. One of those guys will run into him at some point and tell him, don't you worry about that, baby." He said gently, reassuring her "And hey, you know Letty, she just went on a heist and blew a fucking convoy up, she can take care of herself. It's time that you start worrying about yourself, babe."

Mia laughed and nodded,

"Dom will go through hell and back for Letty, he's going to fuck Berlin up big style to hunt her down." She smiled with a chuckle as she wiped the tears from her face,

Brian smiled and kissed her forehead,

"And I would do the exact same thing for you, babe. I love you."

Mia smiled up to him and kissed his lips,

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p><em>Once again guys thank you for the most amazing reviews, I can't believe how well this story is doing right now, I am enjoying writing it. Thank you for taking the time to read through this and giving me your opinions on it. RedmanChevvy<em>


	10. Chapter 9 Plan A Aborted

_FBI Headquarters _

**_Luke Hobbs' Office_**

While looking through some top secret files including those of missing persons and murder cases, Hobbs couldn't help but think of Letty, looking at her photograph so many times had her face imprinted within his mind. There was no way he was letting this case slip through his fingers when he was so close at solving it, all he needed was her to set the trap for Toretto and things would fall into place perfectly.

Monica had already informed O'Conner and Toretto's sister about Letty's survival, it was now a matter of time when Dom found out about his girlfriend and a smile pried at Hobbs' face as he thought about the capture. There was a knock on his door, looking up from the computer screen he squinted his eyes,

"Come in!" he called out before turning the computer screen off,

The door opened slowly and a tall muscled young man walked in, wearing a sharp suit and sunglasses to hide his eyes, Luke already guessed that he was a tight ass dick, the kind that you automatically want to punch in the face. Frowning for a second, he clasped his hands together and stared him over,

"And you are?" he asked with a less than welcoming tone.

The young dark haired man took a step forward,

"My name is Ryan Beatle, I will be leading the specialist team into Berlin for the capture of Leticia Ortiz, I believe she is a ring leader in the illegal car racing industry along with the criminal offences of destroying a military convoy along with important information concerning Dominic Toretto."

Hobbs frowned, how the hell did this guy know about his mission, he had never seen this smart talking prick before in his life,

"I don't need you on my services…, Beatle, I have my own specialist team that will be handling Ortiz, just mind your own business and stay out of mine." He warned with a don't fuck with me tone,

Ryan gave a smug grin before removing sunglasses to reveal deep blue eyes.

"I didn't come here to ask for your permission, Hobbs, I came here to tell you that the FBI has replaced your team with mine, they requested my skills in this operation. I came here to tell you to stand down, I've got this job, I'll handle this bitch…"

Hobbs did not like the attitude on this punk whatsoever; standing to his feet he walked around his desk and stood nose to nose with Beatle,

"Who told you about this operation?" he asked with curiosity while his eyes still held a dangerous streak,

Beatle smirked and shook his head,

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He stated bluntly "Don't you worry about Ortiz, I'll bring her ass back here with no problems, you can just go back to your desk like a good little agent while I deal with the big bad situation," he grinned with a chuckle.

Luke didn't find any of this funny and certainly didn't find this Ryan Beatle guy funny, it took all of his power not to sucker punch the dick in the face,

"I'm not worrying about Ortiz at all, in fact my team is in Berlin right now dealing with her, I'm sorry to break the news to you, but I don't give a fuck who you are or who sent you here but just know that I don't like smart mouthed punks like you. Acting tough when we both know that you're just a pussy, now get the fuck out of my office before I fuck you up." Hobbs made his point extremely clear as Beatle gulped and took a step back,

"I will not have this, Hobbs, you better call your team out of Berlin right now!"

He laughed and turned his back as he walked back behind his desk,

"Can't do that…" he said with a cocky attitude,

Beatle frowned and folded his arms.

"Why not?"

Hobbs stared at him and shrugged his shoulders,

"That's for me to know and for you to find out now get the fuck out of my office!"

Beatle clenched his hands into fists and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him as he disappeared down the hallway,

"Little bitch!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his two fingers as he thought about this new guy, who the fuck would have told anybody in this place about the situation in Berlin. Fuentes wouldn't have done this, she was the number one player on his team but there was nobody else who could have known about Letty unless the phones in the building could have been tapped at the time when Monica made that phone call to O'Conner. He sighed and slammed his hand down on the desk,

"Fuck sake!" he shouted as he frowned, if Hobbs wanted to keep this mission to himself then he needed to think fast on how he was going to go about Berlin.

With backstabbing FBI agents up his ass, this wasn't going to be easy, he was going to have to break some rules and boundaries, maybe even break some faces, Beatle seemed to be top of the list on that one before he could make this as smooth as possible. Too many teams in Berlin would break the cover and Ortiz would make a run for it, he couldn't afford for her to make an escape, if she did, then the whole plan would be fucked.

It was obvious that her mind was on Dom, Ortiz and Toretto were a monster tag team together, if they did meet up again then they would disappear off of the radar with a click of his fingers. Sighing deeply, he ran a hand over his head and pulled out the file from the drawer of his desk; staring at her photo again he tried to think about making another plan,

"Come on now, baby, don't you be too hard to find, I'm coming to get your ass!" he said as he stared at her eyes in the picture.

If Hobbs wanted Letty, then he would have to go to Berlin himself to catch her.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for the wonderfully positive reviews guys, I will try to get another chapter up tonight, if not then I will get one up tomorrow! thanks again, RedmanChevvy.<em>


	11. Chapter 10 Loving You

**_Warning: This chapter contains sexual content, don't say I didn't warn you. Rated M for a reason. _**

_Berlin, Germany_

Han and Gisele

**Hilton Hotel**

He kissed the side of her face affectionately and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist as she lay asleep peacefully in the king sized bed that was fitted with Egyptian silk covers that felt good against their smooth skin. Han watched Giselle sleep, turning to the alarm clock that sat on the mahogany bedside table he noticed that it was three o'clock in the morning, he couldn't get to sleep and it was undoubtedly irritating, he was restless.

Maybe it was the excitement of returning to his most favourite sport of racing, he hadn't been in a proper street race for a while and it was making him almost anxious. It was an ordinary feeling to have yet he was aware that he was probably going to dominate this event, the car that he had gained from the job back in Rio with Dominic Toretto certainly would help him in the long run. The Lexus LFA, in pearl white, it was an absolute stunning masterpiece, a dream car that Han felt was made just for him, smiling to himself smugly he thought about the thousands of people who he could make jealous just by being inside the beauty.

Resting his head against the extra comfort pillow that the hotel had provided for renting out the suite, Han stared at the roof that was made out of a giant mirror. To be honest, he had no idea who would come up with an idea like that; it was irritating just staring at yourself. But a smile formed on his face as a perverted thought grew in his mind, apparently women liked to watch men fuck them, it turned them on, so the mirror was an advantage in that aspect. He wondered if Gisele was into that kind of kinky thing, just by looking at her he knew she would be, her dominant attitude and sexy style screamed hotness. She could make him hard in an instant just by winking at him, her long legs and hair along with her curves didn't hurt either, she was so beautiful.

Goddess was the word that stood out within his mind when he thought about her, even Aphrodite in Greek legends wouldn't have a flame to the fire that was Gisele. Sighing to himself slowly, he wondered what it was that attracted her to him, he almost laughed at the thoughts that popped up inside his extremely quirky mind. Maybe it was the incredibly dangerous Asian look that she desired, maybe his silky black hair that she liked to play with. He had been told by many ladies that he smelt good too, he knew he had amazing style sense too, Han liked to make himself look amazing because he knew he was. But he thought that Gisele was on a higher level than himself, it was almost baffling that she picked him out of any guy that she could have, she picked him over Dom Toretto.

That said something, yep, he was amazing. Snapping out of his thoughts for a moment, he looked around the open plan hotel suite that was a mess after the partying session that he and Gisele had, had earlier, beer bottles, vodka, Tequila, Sours. They had drunk a lot and popped a few pills, the two man party was epic. Their clothes were scattered along the marble designed floor that sparkled in the dark, her panties and bra that were red with frills had excited him beyond belief, she told him that she enjoyed buying lingerie just for him and promised that she would get edible ones.

He licked his lips at the thought of candy panties, Han hadn't realised how perverted he actually was until he thought about how many times he actually thought about sex in a day which totalled to a hell of a lot. He didn't care though, he loved women and wouldn't deny it, he loved to think about women…naked, it was part of being a man. The thing that he liked the most on a woman was curvy hips and a round ass, he wasn't attracted to skin and bone or too slender, he liked shape and Gisele fit that category perfectly. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't overweight, she was perfect.

"Why are you awake, you should be sleeping," Gisele smiled as she turned to look at him with a cocked eyebrow,

Han grinned and shrugged his shoulders as he kissed her neck gently,

"I can't get to sleep, these damn extra comfort pillows have got something against me because they're not comfy whatsoever..."

She chuckled and turned her body around so she was facing him properly, her honey coloured eyes stared at him with intensity as he gave her the same look,

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her lips that were soft and warm, she had full lips that could compete against those of Angelina Jolie's, he loved that feature,

"You." He said simply with a look of appreciation and love that Gisele fell for every time, her heart raced when he gave her a look of adoration.

Han smiled as he noticed her look of excitement; she buried her head into his chest as she took in his scent that was a mix of fruity cologne and musk, a perfect combination of manliness that she loved. Her smell was much sweeter, she smelled like a type of candy that Han couldn't quite put his finger on; it was amazing and enchanted his senses. Her hair smelled like flowers, her breath was usually minty but smelled like beer which he chuckled at, she raised her head and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him before leaning her head against his shoulder gently, raising her lips to his ear seductively she began to whisper to him.

"I want you," she said with slight desperation to her voice that made Han's skin tingle with excitement, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist pushing her back down on the bed.

He sat up straight before climbing over her,

"That's funny because I want you too," he said with a noticeable huskiness to his voice that stood out to Gisele.

Leaning down against her, Gisele spread her legs slowly, teasing him as she pulled her body away from him every time he tried to lean against her.

"Come here," he said in a commanding tone that Gisele found incredibly attractive, raising her hands up she ran her fingers down his chest to the six pack that she obsessed over,

He looked at her hands that slid lower and lower each time. She looked up to his eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing to him, the foreplay is what she liked and Han knew this. His face grew closer to hers as her hands travelled lower, they were quiet, their voices silenced by the slow breathing that was growing more rapid,

"You like this?" she asked in a sexy whisper as her hands reached their destination.

Han replied with a low growl before shoving his tongue in her mouth, dominating her, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head before pressing himself against her with force.

"I fucking love you!" he hissed into her ear as he let her feel his hard dick move against her wetness,

She let out a cry of pleasure before he finally entered her in one hard thrust, he knew what she liked. Gisele was the type that wanted it rough, she didn't like slow and she didn't like gentle,

"Han!" she whined as he began moving within her at a rapid pace that only served to turn them both on,

He clutched her hips with his hands to give him leverage; he wanted her to feel everything he had.

"You feel so good, fuck!" he growled as he began to dive deeper within her body,

Dragging her long nails against the skin of his bare back, she wrapped her legs around his torso as he leaned in to steal another kiss from those lips.

"Fuck!" he growled as he began to pound into her,

She whined and moaned underneath him as he began to quicken his pace, closing his eyes as he felt her walls clenching his length with warmth and softness, she was amazing. She felt amazing.

"Please?" she whined through her teeth as he pulled her closer to his body, "Harder!"

He wanted to please her, so he did exactly what she asked for, going as fast and as hard as he could, Han frowned in pleasure as he got as deep as he could within her body, their thighs slapping together with sweat, growling loudly he held onto her hips for life. The pressure that was building up inside her body was unbelievable,

"Han!" she screamed out as her back arched off of the bed,

He was so big, he filled her completely and she couldn't have imagined more pleasure. The sound that was coming from their bodies slamming together was sexier than anything,

"Do you like me fucking you like this, you little slut?" he demanded to know as she screamed out,

He leaned down and sucked her neck. His hands were gripping her hips so tight that it was painful, but she didn't care, she wanted to feel him inside her and that was exactly what she was getting.

"Yes!" she answered him with a moan that almost made Han come then and there but he was determined to pleasure her first,

Letting go of her hip, he used his hand to grab her hair within his fist as he slammed into her with determination, the thrusts became too much for her to handle and she came undone.

"I'm coming!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping his hands around her torso he lifted her up to sit against him as her walls tightened completely around his dick, milking him.

He rested his head against her chest as he began to come inside her, they clung to each other's bodies like their lives depended on it, eventually their breathing began to return to normal, they stayed silent as they stayed connected.

"I love you," Giselle managed to say as he looked Han in the eyes,

His dark eyes were filled with a passion that was true, she returned that passion with utter devotion, and they truly loved each other.

"I love you too; God only knows how much I love you…" Han said as she climbed off of him and collapsed on the bed,

Han lay down beside her and spooned her; he drew his finger across her back before kissing her shoulder blade. He knew that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; she was the only woman in his mind. Her eyes began to close again as she felt safe within his embrace, he felt like a complete man, they were perfect for each other.

* * *

><p>Another chapter up guys, thank you once again for the amazing reviews and I hope you enjoy this one! RedmanChevvy<p> 


	12. Chapter 11 Memories

_New Mexico Border_

Leaving the State

**Dom Toretto**

Elena was on a plane at that exact moment heading back to Rio, Dom stuck in traffic as he thought about the hellish three hour drive that it took to get her to the airport. The conversations that took place during those dreadful hours consisted of Elena's bickering over Dom's relationship with Letty, his status as an illegal underground street racer and of him being a hardened criminal. He couldn't blame her; it wasn't her fault that she desired something that he couldn't provide her with, a husband who would dote on her every day of her entire life.

Dom was not that man, he was never going to change and Elena had the choice to leave it or accept it and she made her decision as soon as she boarded that plane. She wanted something that he couldn't offer, their relationship as a couple would never have worked, he still had feeling for her and respected her but as a friend. It was too much for him to commit to a woman that he knew needed affection and love constantly, things that he was unable to offer her. Elena was a typical woman who believed in the Romeo & Juliet love story, Dom didn't want a typical woman, he wanted Letty, he was still in love with a woman who would never be able to love him back.

Sitting in his car, Dom admired the yellow sun as it began to set behind a canopy of red tinted clouds, a picture that reminded him too well of the Dominican Republic. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he remembered all of the memories that were created in that country, the good and the bad. It was the place where he and Letty connected again, where they were able to rekindle their love for each other but it was also the place where that romance was ended with a brutal gunshot. He thought about the man who was responsible, Fenix, that bastard knew exactly what he was doing when he aimed his attack on Letty, he knew that ending her life would ruin Dom's.

The cold look that Fenix held within his eyes when he told of his tale of ending Letty's life with pride, the story he told of shooting Dom's true love in the head with a bullet, explaining that ending her life was the best feeling he could have had. Dom frowned to himself as he thought about killing that bastard with every shred of anger that existed within him, he knew he did the right thing by killing that coward but the FBI had the nerve of hunting him down for taking revenge that was well deserved.

Sighing to himself deeply, Dom kept one hand on the steering wheel while the other arm hung outside his window taking in the warm New Mexican breeze. There was nothing that he could change about the situation, Letty was gone forever and she was never coming back. Dom thought about his family and how it had been ripped apart over the years, Jesse, Leon, Letty, Vince…, they were all gone and he couldn't help but think that it was his fault that they had been torn from his life.

Always putting them behind the jobs, never sitting back to think about the consequences and now that he finally was thinking about them, it was far too late. Letty used to talk about running away from the chaos and finding a way to live without losing the family, without risking lives but Dom didn't listen. He had taken the time to think about her plan and now that he realised what she was talking about, it was too late. If he had the power to go back in time and fix the past, take his family serious, then he would have.

The traffic lights soon turned green, the cars began to move and Dom took the time to look at the beautiful landscape that he had gotten used to lately, he wondered where he should head to next. The decent idea that stood out in his mind was to leave the states, maybe settle down in a different country for a while, he considered going to the South Pacific and actually staying there to witness Mia having her first child. It would be an experience and he thought that spending time with the remaining members of his family would be good for him, Brian and Mia were the only two left that he could properly trust apart from his international team that he formed back in Rio.

If he decided that he would go to the South Pacific then he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay there for too long, it would only be a matter of time before the FBI tracked him down and he didn't want Mia getting involved with all of that shit, she didn't need that in her life. He finally was able to get onto open road as he began to speed off on the sandy roads that blew into the air with the pressure from the wheels, he liked to push his cars to the limit, the speed was addictive. A smile formed on his face as the negative thoughts of death passed from his mind, he took a look down at the cross that hung around his neck, Letty would want him to enjoy life. The one thing that would annoy her the most right now would be that he had a fast car and that he wasn't using it to the maximum, he almost laughed at the thought of Letty, if she were here right now then she probably would be sitting in his lap covering his eyes forcing him to drive without sight.

She was a real daredevil, lived her life to the edge, Dom loved that about her. He could almost hear her infectious laugh in the wind as he drove fast, dodging other cars as he did so, he could picture her smile that could light up a whole room. Letty was an amazing person, she would be remembered for that…, Dom's eyes began to tear up as the grief of the situation sprung up on his unexpectedly. He hadn't really had the chance to grieve her death, it was at a hostile time where payback was a bitch but now that his head was clear from revenge, his heart truly began to ache. He tried his best not to get emotional, his father had always taught him that showing emotion meant that you were weak and he couldn't afford to have his reputation ruined by weakness. Taking in a deep breath he swore he could hear her voice in the wind,

_I love you, Dom_,

It was one of those moments where a shiver rolled down the back of his spine. He gulped back emotion and wiped the wetness from his eyes,

"I miss you, Letty…" he said softly.

The destination in his mind was now incredibly clear, he would be heading to the Pacific Islands to try to heal his wounds that were tearing him apart, and seeing Mia would do him the world of good.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter! RedmanChevvy<em>


	13. Chapter 12 Awkward Situations

_Berlin, Germany_

**Leon's House**

Letty sat at the large oak dining table that sat in the middle of the kitchen of Leon's house, she looked around awkwardly at the strange new faces that were filled with the food that the small Asian woman had made, she stood at the stove looking at Leon with a smile. Letty clasped her hands together as she waited for somebody to break the silence, but it seemed as if nobody wanted to do that part so she just sat there feeling more uncomfortable than before, like an invader. Leon rolled his eyes and coughed, getting everybody's attention,

"Guys, this is getting annoying, Letty is a close friend of mines, you don't have to stare at her like she's a fucking alien or something, okay?" he demanded with a deep sigh that seemed to automatically soothe the tension that had built up.

Letty smiled and let out a small chuckle as she looked at Leon who shrugged his shoulders at the awkward situation,

"Letty, this is Ming, she's my girlfriend," Leon pointed to the small Asian woman who smiled and waved in her direction,

Letty smiled and nodded towards her,

"Hey…"

Leon smiled,

"This blonde headed dumb ass is Farris, he's Swedish and is the best drag racer around this part of Berlin," he explained as he rubbed Farris' head roughly.

The relatively handsome Swede looked at Letty with a smile and a wink,

"The best in the whole world!" he corrected Leon as he kept his eyes on Letty,

Leon cocked an eyebrow and shook his head,

"Don't get ahead of yourself, pal, you're not that good." He said as he patted his shoulder before heading towards a red headed woman who sat opposite Letty with a glass of wine in her hand, she was a classy looking lady who was extremely attractive and slightly intimidating. Wearing black leather and silk that was dyed red, Letty knew that this girl was someone who didn't like to be messed with; she looked like the type to would ride a motorcycle. A Harley Davidson to be precise,

"This is Muriel; she's an engine specialist and knows where to get the best car pieces around." Leon said as he smiled at the redhead who winked at Letty before taking a sip of the alcohol from the glass that fit perfectly in her well-manicured hand.

"Hello, Letty." She commented with an incredibly surprising Australian accent that Letty wasn't expecting, Muriel looked like the British type or French but Australian was the last thing she was expecting,

"Hi…" Letty chuckled at the redhead who smiled seductively.

Leon grinned awkwardly before he decided to add another feature of Muriel that Letty didn't necessarily want to know,

"She's a lesbian, y'know…, she likes women," It was quite funny that Leon felt like he needed to elaborate on what lesbian meant, Letty was quite aware of what that meant.

But know that she knew this information she couldn't help but look at Muriel differently, peering up into the ice blue eyes of the redhead, Letty felt slightly uncomfortable as the seductress dragged her eyes up and down her body with lust.

"You appear to have a Spanish look to you, I find that extremely attractive, too bad that you don't have the accent to match then you would be my dream date…, but I can live without the accent. You are very…, sexy."

Letty felt her heart race as Muriel described her fantasy out loud, her fantasy being Letty,

"Maybe later I can introduce you to my…, pussy."

Leon burst out laughing at the redhead winked at Letty before taking another gulp of wine, Farris grinned with excitement.

"I would like to watch!" he said,

Letty looked at Leon with a cocked eyebrow and gulped before looking at Muriel, she didn't know what to say,

"She doesn't swing that way, baby." Leon interrupted "Sorry to burst your bubble but Letty has a boyfriend, Dominic Toretto!"

The laughing stopped in the room and Farris looked at Leon with a deep frown, Muriel rolled her eyes and let out a huff,

"Toretto, are you kidding me?" she asked angrily "That bastard always steals the girls that I want, fucking cock-block!" Her thick Australian accent boomed out as she leaned her head back in defeat.

Letty smiled and folded her arms across her chest, she liked the fact that Leon got her out of the sticky lesbian situation,

"Sorry guys, but if any of you make a move on Letty here; you'll have Dom to answer to." Leon stated with a grin before grabbing a beer bottle off of the table taking a gulp before letting out a satisfied sigh.

Leon smiled and shrugged his shoulders as she winked at Letty giving her a thumbs up, he then walked around the table and rubbed the hair of an extremely quiet young man,

"This guy here is Brendan, the cocky little shit I told you about with the Bugatti Veyron!" Leon commented with a grin and a slight chuckle.

The dark haired Brendan who looked around nineteen or twenty smiled at Letty with warm chocolate eyes and tanned skin, he looked like he had a Mexican decent to him,

"What's up?" Letty smiled at him,

He was silent for a moment before a light blush formed over his cheeks that was embarrassingly noticeable.

"Hey…" he smiled gently before Farris started laughing before pointing at the young man who looked more like a baby faced teenager,

"Somebody has a crush!" Farris roared loudly "Maybe he will finally lose his virginity, go on son!"

Letty gave the blonde haired Swede a glare that was deadly,

"Hey asshole, maybe if you stop acting like a dickhead then you will finally lose yours!" Letty said.

Brendan smiled at Letty with a grin of sparking white teeth; he obviously wasn't used to being defended,

"Oh, is that a threat or a promise, you want to teach me some techniques?" Farris asked with a cocky smirk "You look like you're the rough type in bed, I sure as hell hope so!" he smiled as he raked his eyes over her body.

Letty rolled her eyes and shook her head while sticking her middle finger up at the confident Swede who blew her a kiss,

"You have no chance!" Muriel spat at Farris, "She doesn't like blondes, maybe she likes redheads more, do you?" she asked Letty.

Letty shook her head,

"I'm a brunette person." She stated,

Farris rolled his eyes but noticed a large smile forming on Brendan's face, he pointed at the youngster and shook his head,

"You have no chance, little fucker so don't even think about it!"

Brendan stayed quiet and looked at Letty who shook her head with a smile,

"None of you have a chance with me; I'm already in a relationship with Dom."

Farris laughed and shrugged his shoulders,

"But you two aren't in the same country so does that relationship still count, I bet he doesn't think it does!"

Letty looked at Farris and shook her head,

"No he doesn't because he thinks I'm dead." She sighed, telling the same story over and over again was getting old, "The FBI set me up, enough said, that's why I'm here."

Farris raised his eyebrows and looked surprised,

"Wow, so I bet he's pumping girls all over the place, huh?" he asked with a grin "So why shouldn't you do the same…, with me?"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"Give it up, Farris."

The Swede smiled and shook his head,

"Never."

Leon was standing by Ming and they were laughing with each other as they witnessed Letty and Farris argue, he was a trier but he had no chance, Letty wasn't a girl who gave up easily,

"You'll never get my panties off!" Letty frowned,

Farris cocked an eyebrow,

"We'll see about that one." He said smugly,

Muriel laughed,

"Not If I see about it first!"

Letty looked shocked at Muriel's statement, she was surprised by these sex hounds that were convinced about getting her into their beds, she wasn't a lesbian and she wouldn't go with a sex animal like Farris. But they seemed to think otherwise,

"Alright guys, the job that we've been talking about, Letty's joining in."

Farris smiled,

"A girl who likes danger, sexy!" he gasped as he took a sip of his beer,

Muriel rolled her eyes,

"Farris, you are pathetic!"

Leon sighed and looked at Letty as the two members of his team continued to argue about Letty, it was extremely unusual for her to be in a situation like this one,

"None of you are sleeping with Letty!" he shouted "I'm away to call Brian and tell him that Letty is here and we'll see how fast you guys lose when Dom gets here!"

Letty raised her head at Leon,

"You have a contact number for Brian and Mia?" she gasped as a knot formed in the pit of her stomach,

Leon smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, don't you worry Letty, Dom will be here before you know it, trust me!"

Tears began to form in Letty's eyes as excitement flowed within her veins, she had never felt so relieved in all her life,

"Thank God!" she said

Leon smiled,

"No, thank me!"

Farris frowned,

"I'm still convinced that she will be in my bed before the end of the week!" he said to Muriel.

Leon huffed,

"Oh will you two just shut the fuck up!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the slow update guys, had a few things to do. Thank you once again for the fantastic reviews, trust me, Letty and Dom are not together just yet but when they do get together again it will be EXPLOSIVE. Thanks once again, I appreciate all of your comments on this story! RedmanChevvy<em>.


	14. Chapter 13 Here We Go

_S_

_o sorry for the slow updates, I had important personal issues to deal with but now that that has been resorted I can get back to writing this story, once again I'm sorry. Anyways here's another chapter, RedmanChevvy._

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Here We Go_**

Mia stroked her growing baby bump as she sat on the black leather sofa that Brian had bought a few weeks ago from some old store that she couldn't quite remember the name of, all that really stuck on her mind was what her child was going to look like and if her baby would be healthy when she was born. Mia smiled widely as she closed her eyes at the thought, finding out that she was expecting a little girl was the most amazing news that she had heard in her entire life.

Such a sweet surprise, Brian had cried when he found out that he was having a daughter while Mia laughed with joy. It was almost time for little Sophia Leticia O'Conner to be brought into a hopefully peaceful world where she would be safe and loved by everyone around her, it was a plan that Mia had set out for her daughter. There was absolutely no way in hell that the Toretto lifestyle would be brought into the new home, she wanted a tranquil home for her baby to grow up in.

Sighing heavily she placed her hand over her belly button and looked out of the vast window that showed a stunning view of the beach, waves slowly coming and going on the white sand. She couldn't have asked for a better location, away from any police forces or dirty criminals, it was almost perfection in Mia's eyes. Brian had gone out a couple of hours ago to shop for a few things, apparently baby related and it made Mia laugh to think of what he would bring back to the house. Truck loads of frilled dresses and pink ribbons, skirts, headbands, shoes, teddy-bears. It surprised her that Brian was as excited as he was, and she loved it, he was going to make one hell of a father to her child.

Something that she had always wanted, a family just like any other person did, and now that she had normality in her life that plan could start to get on the road. Sophia would know nothing of the underworld racing world, she would be a normal little girl with both of her parents to take good care of her. It was something that Mia always wanted in her own life but that unfortunately didn't happen, a life of tragedy, the death of her mother and father. The deaths of Jessie and then Vince.

It struck the chords in her heart, how something so good could be destroyed just like that by viciousness. And that thought brought her back to Dom, he had never found peace from the death of their father and now that Vince was gone, Mia didn't know how he could physically go one knowing that the man who was practically his brother was shot and killed. Dom held a strong front through, would never think to show his emotions in front of anybody but it was obvious that when they had been told that Letty was killed, he couldn't keep his tears in check. It was the first time Mia had seen her brother cry since the death of their father.

And now that Brian had been told that Letty was alive, it would definitely mess him up and probably piss him off, knowing Dom he would go on a rampage trying to find Letty like a two year old goes nuts over looking for a lost toy. Mia rubbed her fingers across her forehead as she thought about the whole confusing situation, it was still hard for her to believe that Letty was alive somewhere. The only thing that bothered her now was that the last time that Mia had seen Dom was when he was with that girl, Elena, but she would be surprised if he had kept the relationship with her.

Dom wasn't the relationship type, Letty was the only woman who didn't piss him off, she wasn't clingy and certainly didn't follow him around like a puppy dog. More like the other way around. One thing was for sure, Mia was certain that if Dom was still with Elena he wouldn't be when he found put that Letty was still alive. Stroking her belly once again, Mia bit her bottom lip as she pondered over Letty, she couldn't wait to see her again and hug her to death but she also wondered if Letty was okay.

She hoped to god that she hadn't been hurt while over there in Berlin, and if she had then Dom would be searching for answers and kicking the shit out of people. Mia couldn't actually wait to see Dom's reaction when she told him the news that the love of his life was still alive and blowing military convoys up in Berlin, typical Letty, couldn't stay away from cars even if her life depended on it. As she sat there by herself, Mia suddenly heard the back door open and the sound of groans coming from Brian's mouth. Standing to her feet quickly, Mia walked into the kitchen to see her partner struggling as he held loads of items in his arms, baby items like he had said earlier.

She laughed and clapped her hands together as Brian set the boxes on the floor with a long sigh, standing up as he straightened his back with a frown of discomfort.

"So much stuff for such a tiny thing!" Brian said with a look of surprise as he looked at his girlfriend who frowned at him with beautiful dark eyes,

"She is not a thing, she is your daughter and Sophia deserves everything and anything you can buy her!" Mia smiled as she looked at the labels on each individual box with great interest.

Pram, car seat, baby mobile. And that was just the start

"There's a load more in the car, I got her clothes and bibs and…a crib!" He stated with excitement as he slowly leaned down and kissed the growing bump, stroking Mia's belly gently.

"I can't wait to see her, she's the most precious baby in the world. Daddy's girl already and she hasn't even been born…" Brian cooed in a baby like language which only made Mia giggle louder than before, causing the unborn child to move around.

Brian laughed and kissed his girlfriend's lips before returning outside to the car which was literally bulging with items, Mia was ecstatic that Brian would be so thoughtful when it came to this kind of thing.

"I got baby books and oh, there's this thing that the assistant told me was good for newborns. It's like a sling that you put around your body and the baby goes inside it making her feel more comfortable and relaxed like she is right now!" He smiled.

Mia stayed silent as she folded her arms across the top of her bump, smiling widely at the attention to detail that Brian had obviously paid, he had done his homework and she was beyond pleased at his efforts.

"Since we've already got her crib up, I bought a few teddy-bears and a baby mobile that hangs over the crib and plays music, it helps her sleep better I think."

Mia nodded

"Brian, I'm impressed!" Mia smiled as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder

Brian smiled and rubbed the bottom of her back soothingly as he kissed her forehead gently just holding her as they stayed silent for a few moments, enjoying each others company.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear

Mia smiled and rubbed her fingers through his hair

"I love you too, Brian, more than ever now that you're learning how to take care of our daughter…" She smiled before kissing his lips tenderly

The love between the two was blatantly obvious, it was a beautiful sight. As they stood there together, the sound of a loud engine roared in the background which made them both turn around with frowns. It was the sound of a car, a familiar car from the distance and without warning the Dodge Challenger that belonged to Dominic Toretto came into sight. Mia gasped as she saw the car coming to a halt, her brother stepping out with a wide smile on his face. Turning to look at Brian who was also shocked by the arrival of his friend, Mia gulped

"How's my sister doing?" The loud booming voice of Dom asked as he walked towards her, his chest on show as he wore a ripped white t-shirt, Letty's cross hanging around his neck. Black jeans and boots and a wide smile as his dark eyes lit up with excitement that was about to turn into shock, Mia gasped

"Dom!" She exclaimed "Letty's alive!"

She watched at the smile disappeared from his face, his eyes turning a shade darker as a deep furrowed frown appeared on his chiselled face.


	15. Chapter 14 Helping Hand

_Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story, much appreciated_. _Thanks for the reviews once again and here's another chapter. RedmanChevvy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 14<em>**

**_Helping Hand_**

"What the hell are we doing this for?" Letty asked with a frown as she stood outside the garage that Leon had built from scratch, it was big enough for quite a few cars, much bigger than Dom's garage back home.

Leon looked at Letty with a smile and a playful shrug of his shoulders as he was dressed down in a white vest and ripped blue jeans, the sweat was lashing off of his forehead as he swept his hand across his hair with a sigh.

"The German police unit has information on a few wanted street racers from different places, including Dom. We've been offered a reasonable amount of money to get rid of the information. That's pretty much it…" He explained before stepping outside away from the new cars that he had purchased from some sleazy dealer, the rain had finally stopped and the sun was blazing bright in the blue sky. Leon placed his hands on his hips and smiled at the little Latina with a wink of his blue eye

"You ready to kick some military ass?" He asked her as if it was a challenge, there were a lot more dangerous things that she had mastered than blowing a military convoy up.

She nodded with confidence, her dark eyes that were framed with thick black eyelashes blinked a few times as she thought carefully

"How much have you been offered?" She asked with half a smile as she folded her arms across her chest,

Leon let out a small chuckle as he knew what she was getting at, if Letty was to be included in this heist then she would be entitled to a share of the money.

"All together eight million, so that would be split between you, me, Farris and Muriel. Four people, split sideways two million each way."

Letty nodded with a look of contentment, she could use a few bucks to buy herself a car or a few cars but Leon had offered to get her one at the race event so she was sorted in that department. Although money was a great virtue to have, she didn't race for the money, she raced for the excitement. The respect and the love, that's all that she truly needed in a world like this.

"How you been doing lately, baby?" Leon asked with a look of concern in his eyes, there was something different about Letty. She had a look of sadness in her face, something that never used to exist until recently, her blazing attitude was slowly simmering down into an almost depressed state which was the polar opposite of her normal personality. The only thing Leon could do was worry about her, she was like a little sister to him and it concerned him when she wasn't acting right, he just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Letty looked at Leon silently, her arms still folded across her chest protectively as she bit the inside of her cheek trying to hide any sort of emotion that threatened to expose her weak side. How had she been doing? It was just a question but a question that hit home hard, it felt like a kick in the gut, all she wanted to do was to reveal her true emotions but she couldn't let herself do that. It wasn't in her nature to act all weak and pathetic, she was strong but even people who had a strong side needed to be comforted. Shaking her head slowly as she lowered her eyesight to the floor, lowering her arms so her hands were placed on her hips

"Back in the Dominican Republic…" She began, her voice lower than usual "I didn't tell you the full story of what happened, the FBI kidnapped me…, beat me…, raped me…" She said in a soft whisper as she tried to contain her tears that were slowly building as her heart began to beat faster and faster.

Leon's jaw hung open as he stood there just looking at her not knowing what to do in that moment, he had never expected that to come out of her mouth.

"And then they contained me in a fucking bunker, without food or water then decided to throw me out of the country to fucking Berlin. And then they fake my death?" She asked with a frown, anger sizzling in her body "I don't understand how people can be so cruel, I've been scarred and I'm messed up…, dirty…" She said as she closed her eyes letting the first of many tears fall down her cheeks.

Leon gulped and stepped towards her, slowly wrapping his arms around her as he tried to comfort her as best as he could, Letty lay her head of dark locks on his chest as she let out the pent up emotion that had been driving her mad the entire time she had been trapped in this country. So much pain existed in her heart, it wasn't just going to go away overnight, she felt so lucky that she had Leon in this time of need. But the true man that she desperately needed in a time of hurt, to help her mend the wounds that she had been trying to hide for long enough was Dom.

"Letty…" Leon sighed deeply as he stroked her back "You're anything but dirty, and whoever those bastards were that did that to you. They're going to pay for hurting you like that, Dom will kill them." He said as he pulled her chin up to face him, his eyes staring at her broken expression that killed him inside.

"Any man who has to resort to rape as a way of getting information out of somebody is not a man, he's a fucking coward."

Letty was silent as she clutched onto Leon like her life depended on it, letting all of her tears go, a release that she needed.

"I need Dom, Leon…" She said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks, kissing her forehead

He nodded and ran his hands through her hair

"I know, baby, we're going to get you back to Dom before you know it. Once this heist is done, we'll go to the event and get you a car. Taking you to the border, okay, I'll board a flight with you as soon as those FBI fuck-heads are dealt with!" Leon said as he wrapped an arm around her neck and hugged her to him like an older brother would do to his sister.

There was no way in hell that Leon was leaving Letty alone, not after what she had just told him. Anybody who dared to mess with her would have to go through him first, he would make damn sure of it.

"Thank you." Letty said as she calmed herself down and wiped the rest of her tears away leaving red marks under her eyes

"For what?" Leon asked

"For listening, it really helps me."

"You don't need to thank me, Letty, I'm always here for you no matter what, kid!"

Letty smiled and sighed as she stepped away from the greasy, sweaty Leon who wiped his oil stained hands on his vest, composing herself before anybody else seen her emotional side, Letty sighed and shook the remaining emotion from her body.

Relaxing herself completely. Just in time as Farris walked in between the pair, whistling to himself casually as a wide smile appeared on his pale face. Shoulder length blonde hair sweeping across his forehead as he looked at Letty with great interest,

"What up, beautiful?" He asked in that Swedish accent that made Letty laugh rather than fall to her knees in love, "You get more stunning everyday, want to come to dinner with me tonight?" He winked, his stunning icy blue eyes looking her over like a predator would do its prey.

Letty rolled her eyes

"Once again Farris, no!" She said with great certainty, her cocky attitude returning quite quickly getting rid of any left over emotion that she had let out a few moments ago, making Leon laugh with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked at Farris with a cock of his eyebrow.

"Worth a try, eh?" He said as he looked at Leon with a wide smile as he returned his gazes on Letty "But I'm not giving up anytime soon, I believe that I will worm my way into your heart quickly. Nobody resists Swedish charm!"

Letty smiled and laughed as he looked at Leon who patted Farris on the back with humour

"Clearly you don't know Letty, Spanish girls don't change their minds, that's an essential fact that you need to get through that thick blonde skull of yours!" Leon laughed as he winked at Letty before disappearing into the garage again, his mind set on the task ahead of him.

Farris let out a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders

"Well maybe that is my challenge, Spanish girls. I love Spanish girls, incredibly hot and nice asses!" He said as he turned to look at Letty again.

She shook her head and walked past him quickly, following Leon, Farris closed his eyes and took in the sweet scent that left her body. He groaned and followed her into the garage

"Where did you find this guy?" She asked with a laugh before looking at Farris with a deep frown of confusion.

Leon let out a booming laugh

"I found him in Sweden at a show, he stood out immediately with the skills he had. Amazing guy."

Farris raised his hands in the air like he had won an award or something,

"See, star potential right here, baby!" He stated "Take notice, Letty, I'm a bigger star than your Toretto and I bet I'm a better lover than him too…" He whispered into her ear which made her quickly move away from his advances.

"I don't think so, pal, Dom is the best man I know, in bed and out of it."

Farris rolled his eyes at Leon who frowned at him with warning,

"This place is nuts!" She sighed

"I can show you nuts…"

"Shut up, Farris."


	16. Chapter 15 The Shocker

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the feedback on this story, it means an incredible amount to me while I develop this further. The Dom and Letty reunion is coming closer and closer! Thanks once again for sticking with this story and here's another chapter! RedmanChevvy. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 15<em>**

**_The Shocker_**

He had the deer caught in headlights look, his face suddenly losing colour as his eyes squinted in confusion

"Did I just hear you right, Mia?"

"Dom, she's been in Berlin for about a year now!"

Brian held onto her arm and shook his head silently, a sign that she should tone it down just a little bit. And with that she pursed her lips together, tears forming within her eyes as she looked at her brother's expression. Brian sighed and wrapped an arm around her soothingly as he kissed the top of her head, comforting her at the best he could but her hormones were all over the place.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke!" Dom growled angrily as he threw his fist into the air, breathing in heavily as his hands came to clasp over his mouth and nose. His body visibly shaking from the shock of the situation.

Brian stepped forward patiently waiting for Dom to look up at him from the ground, it was completely understandable that he wasn't responding at the moment.

"This isn't a joke, Dom." He said "The FBI contacted me a few weeks back giving me information and evidence of Letty's survival Dom, they sent me a picture of her in Berlin…"

Dom raised his dark eyes from the ground and looked at Brian, frowning with disbelief, struck silent all he could do was shake his head

"Those bastards staged her death, kidnapped her and god knows what else. But she's ended up in Berlin, apparently it was all a fucking plan to catch you but the plan failed."

Mia wiped the tears from under her eyes as she just looked at her brother with sadness, Dom gulped and ran a hand over his head as he let out a furious groan

"How the fuck did I not know, I should've known if they staged it!" He shouted "I don't miss shit like that, I just…, I can't…, how the fuck did I miss it!"

Brian sighed and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his worn jeans,

"It seemed so real that's why, her car…, Fenix admitting that he killed her, you can't blame yourself for this shit."

Dom paced back and forward,

"How the fuck didn't you know, Brian, you worked in the FBI!" Dom boomed, turning his rage on the young blond

Brian frowned

"Dom whoever did this to her wasn't working on orders, this is corrupt shit."

Mia stepped forward and took her brother's hand within hers

"The main thing is that she's alive, Dominic!" Mia said softly hoping to calm him down a little bit.

Looking at his younger sister and her growing baby bump, Dom sighed and shook his head before tuning around taking his hand from her

"What did they do to her?" He asked with a frown, his tone less hostile as he turned to look at Brian

"We don't know…" Brian sighed "We don't know which agents took her, the only thing we can do to find out is by getting Letty back here."

Dom shut his eyes, still shuddering at the mentioning of her name

"She's alive…, and I didn't know…" He sighed "How could I know?" He said softly, asking himself the question once again

Brian looked at Mia and sighed heavily, he felt sympathy for Dom.

"Who told you?" Dom asked

"Fuentes, she and Hobbs are trying to locate the corrupt cops who did this. But they're going to try to track down Letty before us too."

Dom shook his head and frowned

"Letty is mine, she has nothing to do with this shit. And those cops are fucking dead, when I get my hands on them I'll crush their throats, I'm dead serious!"

Brian nodded

"I know."

Standing still for a moment Dom looked at the cross that hung around his neck, still unable to believe what was happening. She was alive? After all the time he had spent grieving and trying to move past her death, she's alive? Gulping back tears, Dom turned to Brian

"I want to see that picture of her…"

Brian turned to Mia who nodded with a smile,

"Come on inside." Brian said as he held Mia's hand as they walked into the front door which took them into the kitchen, Dom closely following behind.

A million thoughts running through his mind at once as Letty's face flashed through his head, her smile and laughter. That laugh that had been haunting him for the past year and a half, the laugh that he thought would never hear again in this lifetime was a few countries away.

But now he had the sounds of screams and tears flooding through his imagination, what if those FBI pricks had tortured her, what if they had beat her…, raped her. Closing his eyes, Dom tried to block those thoughts out of his head because if he didn't, he would go out and kill something. Unclenching his fists, he followed Brian into the living room where there was a computer, Brian sat down on the chair and began to type a load of shit.

Letty, she was his soul mate, the only woman that he could realistically think about spending the rest of his life with, back from the dead. Although his mind was being torn apart by millions of different thoughts, Dom had to admit that the heaviness within his heart had been lifted, he felt like a whole new man.

"Dom…" Brian called over

Breaking out of his own thoughts, Dom walked towards the computer and looked at the screen and he felt his heart beat faster and do a flip once he saw the face that he so desperately missed. Long jet black curls of hair falling down her shoulders, smouldering brown eyes filled with a passion and a pissed off expression on her gorgeous face. Letty, he was struck silent as he held his hand to his face in shock, the whole situation was getting so emotional.

"She's beautiful."

Brian smiled

"This picture was taken shortly after she blew a military convoy up,"

Dom looked at Brian with a frown,

"What?"

"She was on a mission with some other crew, I guess it's just the way she rolls man."

Dom had to fight the urge to burst out laughing

"She can't stay out of trouble, never…" he said with a smile "That's my girl."

Brian smiled silently when Dom frowned, a thought forming in his head

"She's in Berlin?" he asked again

"Yeah, what about it…"

"Han was heading to Berlin with Giselle,"

Brian smiled as he realised what Dom was thinking

"You got a number for them?" He asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

Dom nodded

"What you going to make them take her home?"

He frowned and shook his head

"No, I'm going to get them to track her down and keep her in a safe place until I get there myself to get her…"

Brian nodded as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Dom standing by the computer screen

"Sounds like a plan." Brian said before disappearing outside

Dom sighed as he scratched the back of his head admiring the picture of Letty, she was so gorgeous it made him want to cry but he didn't. Instead he ran his index finger across her face and smiled

"I'm coming for you baby…"


	17. Chapter 16 Love Birds

_Thanks once again for the absolutely amazing reviews and feedback on this story, I appreciate it so much! Here's another chapter for this story, I'm on a roll with the updates guys haha :) RedmanChevvy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 16<em>**

**_Love Birds_**

**Berlin, Germany**

_Han and Giselle_

"Baby you look amazing!"

"Thank you…" Giselle purred with a wink as her hands clasped her hips as she took a long hard look at herself in the mirror that was in the hotel bathroom.

Wearing a sea blue dress that stopped just above her knees and showed how beautiful her legs really were, Giselle twirled slowly with a sexy smirk on her face as she noticed her lover and partner goggling her like a piece of meat.

Five inch blue heels made her taller than her already five foot eleven height, she looked like a model that stepped off of a catwalk, long waist length sandy brown hair that she had tied in a bobble.

She had put on some make-up, dark eyeliner and mascara along with a deep shade of red lipstick that gave attention to her perfectly plump lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself, you know, handsomely sexy is the words I was searching for." She smiled revealing sparkling white teeth as she looked at Han through the mirror.

Turning around she walked towards him and held out her arms, he chuckled and accepted her gesture as he embraced her before kissing her neck gently admiring the sweet perfume she had chosen to wear. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he took in the scent and smiled contently.

"You know I was thinking that we could buy a house in France."

Giselle frowned with humour as she stared at him with a slight smile appearing on her face

"Why France?"

"Why not?"

Giselle shrugged her shoulders as her arms remained around the waist of her lover, she eyed the fashionable suit he had chosen to wear, Armani in all his glory.

"I've never heard you talk about France before, I thought you were drawn to Tokyo more?"

Han grinned and let out a sigh as he swept his dark eyes over her body, enjoying what he saw

"Tokyo's amazing but France is more romantic, I could do with romancing you a lot more…" He smiled waggling his eyebrows as he leaned up and kissed her lips with tenderness.

She ran her index finger down the side of his cheek

"Baby, you're obsessed!" she laughed

"With you…" He added before sliding his hands down the perfect curve of her back, stopping at the top of her ass

She leaned in and licked his lip before pulling away from him, smiling at the groan of disappointment he released and the scrunching of his eyebrows as he reached out to grab her again

"We're going to be late." She said "We have to go to that dance tonight, I promised my friend that I would be on time…"

Han rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers, keeping his hands to himself for a change which was difficult for him to do whenever Giselle was around him.

"Fine!" He said with a shrug of his shoulders "But you should know that I'm a terrible dancer, it's a horrific sight."

Giselle laughed as she placed her hands on her hips

"Well that makes two of us, I have two left feet. While everybody is dancing to a choreographed dance we will be making up our own, MC Hammer style," She winked with humour

Han let out a laugh

"I like that plan!"

Giselle smiled and kissed his lips before walking past him into the vast main room of the hotel which was a complete and utter mess. Bottles of several different kinds of alcohol were scattered on the floor, clothes everywhere, empty food packets all over the place and even the designer curtains were torn from the windows.

The sofa was turned over on its side, the large plasma screen TV kept turning itself on and off, obviously broken. Without paying a shred of attention to the disaster Han and herself had made, Giselle walked through the room as if everything was in its perfect place. Han however had a slight look of concern within his eyes as he scanned the room,

"Looks like a tornado ripped through here…" He commented with a smile as he found the humour in the whole situation,

Giselle laughed and nodded

"Who cares, we only live once so make the most of it even if that means a load of mess!" She smiled.

Han agreed as he scratched the back of his head when his phone began to ring, reaching into his suit pocket he pulled the fancy looking device out and looked at the name of the caller with a look of surprise. Giselle noticed the frown that had formed on his face

"Who is it?" She asked

"Dom…"

Giselle suddenly had a look of worry on her face as Han answered the call

"Dom, what's up?" Han asked with a slight twinge of concern in his voice

Giselle looked at her boyfriend with her hands clasped together, watching for a change of expression in his face looking for any signs of worry.

"Really?" Han asked, his eyes widening "Holy shit, Dom, how the fuck did this happen?"

He looked up at Giselle and shook his head as he listened to the other end of the line, curiosity filling her eyes as she wanted to know what was happening.

"Berlin, right now?" Han asked "Yeah, sure. I'll find her for you, it's the least I can do…"

Giselle wondered who _her, _was, as she pondered over it the conversation between Han and Dom ended as soon as it began.

"What was he calling you for?" Giselle asked "Is he okay, what's happening?" she asked all at once

Han placed his phone back in his suit pocket and let out a deep sigh before rubbing his hand across his face, looking at his girlfriend with a shake of his head.

"Dom's girlfriend, Letty, you know her?"

"I've heard about her, she died a year ago, why?"

"She's not dead, she's here in Berlin."

Giselle frowned as her heart began to beat faster,

"What the fuck?" She said with confusion "How did that happen?"

Han shrugged his shoulders, as clueless as Giselle was.

"Dom couldn't stay on the line long in case the FBI trace his calls, all he said to me was that Letty's not dead, that she was set up and that we should find her and keep her safe until he gets here…"

Giselle let out a sigh

"Holy shit, this is a lot of drama."

Han nodded in agreement

"I know, well it's now our job to find this girl and take her with us."

Giselle rolled her eyes

"Can we go to the dance first before we start another fucking mission?"

He nodded with a laugh

"Yeah, we can go to the dance tonight but we have to go looking for Letty tomorrow, god knows where the fuck she will be though."

Giselle smiled as she clicked her fingers together

"I bet she'll be at that event two days from now, the car event?" She said "A girl like Letty, there's no way she's missing an event like this."

Han laughed and smiled

"Good thinking sexy!"

"Thank you handsome!"


	18. Chapter 17 Fights & Victories

_Thanks once again for the wonderful and supportive reviews, I cannot express how much I appreciate that. Thank you for keeping with this story and giving me incredible praise. It's a pleasure for me to be writing this story for you and I love that you like this thing. I know some of you are pretty impatient for some Dom and Letty action *wink* *wink* which will, I assure you, happen sometime in the near future. Just bear with me haha. RedmanChevvy. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17<strong>_

_**Fights & Victories**_

The mysterious looking red-head, Muriel stood in front of one of the cars that Leon had brought in earlier that day, her attentions firmly fixed on the engine beneath the hood of the car. A groan of disappointment coming from her lips as she tampered with different parts, obviously annoyed with something.

Letty sat opposite Muriel as she was concentrated on several papers that Leon had left her, papers that concerned the task ahead of them, the task that was going to happen sometime today. She had not been here for long so Letty had to study the plans of what her job was on this particular heist, apparently Leon had selected her to jump on top of the convoy. Since she was the lightest, she would be much more capable to get the plan right.

Rubbing her hands through her hair, Letty sighed as her eyes raised with irritation at the constant huffing and groaning that Muriel was doing. It was almost impossible for her to try to concentrate on how she was going to get this right with the Australian making noise. Frowning at the red-head, Letty tried to keep her thoughts to herself, the last thing she needed was to have a fight. Clamping her hands over her ears, Letty sighed and read over the particular instructions that Leon had left her with over again trying to imbed the information in her brain so she wouldn't forget anything.

Tapping her foot against the floor repeatedly out of habit Letty noticed that the complaining from Muriel had stopped all together and she smiled to herself as she removed her hands from her ears. She flipped onto the next page of information when she heard the sound of metal hitting concrete, looking up with a frown she noticed that Muriel was having some sort of anger fuelled fit as she ripped parts from the engine and tossed them to the ground.

"Fucking piece of shit!" She shouted "Typical of Leon to leave me the shittiest pieces of engine around, can't even find a fucking decent engine around this place!"

Letty watched with interest, her eyebrow arching as Muriel kicked the tyre of the car trying to release pent up annoyance that she had been holding in for at least an hour.

"Stupid fucking piston rings!" She hissed "No fucking spark…, battery is dead, not even a fucking car, pathetic!"

Letty found herself smiling with humour as she watched Muriel clench her fists in her bright ruby coloured hair,

"Need a hand?" Letty asked with a shrug of her shoulders

Muriel let out a deep breath before turning to look at the beautiful Latina, a deep frown set on her face as she clasped her hands together trying desperately to keep her anger in check.

"There is nothing that can be done with a shitty engine like that, if he wants thing this to actually run then he needs to purchase a whole new engine!" the red-head said more quietly in her thick Australian accent that Letty found extremely funny.

Letty sighed as she stood to her feet, adjusting her pretty light blue t-shirt that was an extremely unusual choice of clothing for her to wear, Letty was not normally the type of girl who wore girlish outfits. Walking towards the car, Letty shoved her hands into the pockets of her styled ripped jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places, she raised her eyebrows and let out a sigh as she noticed the damage that Muriel had done to the car that Leon had bought.

And knowing Leon, Letty was pretty sure that he was going to be pissed off with Muriel especially since it was the car that he had been planning to race tomorrow at the racing event. And she highly doubted that he would be able to purchase a whole new turbo fuelled engine before then and have it fitted by Muriel, who obviously had a short fuse and one hell of a temper. Muriel folded her arms across her chest as she jutted her hip out, wearing black leather pants and black platform boots with chains around them she looked intimidating.

She noticed that Letty was looking at her and she smiled with a wink of her eye that was framed with thick long black eyelashes, her eye colour was a strange aqua that was very unusual. Letty didn't want this Australian girl getting the wrong idea about there ever being a chance of some sort of whacky lesbian romance between them, it would not happen. Letty liked men. Not women. But Muriel didn't seem to understand that notion, moving closer to the petite dark haired beauty with a cat like grin as she unfolded her arms

"You're a real stunning girl, you know that?"

Letty cocked an eyebrow and took a step back from the engine specialist, not knowing how exactly to approach to a woman flirting with her.

"Thanks but once again, Muriel, I don't swing that way. Alright?"

The red-head sighed and leaned against the side of the car rolling her eyes

"You never know if you don't try it just once, I could be your first female…, I'm very _experienced…_" Muriel said in a lower tone of voice as she dragged her eyes up and down Letty's body with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Letty sighed and shook her head as she raised her hands up

"Sorry, Muriel. You're just going to have to find someone else who actually wants to have a lesbian relationship with you,"

The red-head groaned and punched the car door mirror, breaking it, Letty's eyes widened as she watched the piece of car fall and hang from the car. She frowned at the Australian

"Hey, that's Leon's car I think you've done enough damage!" Letty said angrily

Muriel arched an eyebrow

"Don't speak to me like that." She said bluntly as she folded her arms once again

"I'll speak to you anyway I want to especially when you're ruining my friend's car deliberately." Letty warned,

It seemed as if a fight between these two dominant females was inevitable, two strong personalities were bound to clash at one point or another.

"It's a piece of shit, get over it and stop whining like a little bitch!" Muriel said firmly as her voice began to get louder, stepping away from the car and closer to Letty

Letty didn't flinch nor did she step back. She wasn't afraid of this woman, she stood her ground

"You were the one whining for at least half an hour breaking shit!" Letty spat "Believe me, I'm not the whining little bitch here, you need to calm your temper and get rid of your fucking attitude!" Letty growled as the two women came face to face.

Neither one showing weakness,

"And what the fuck are you going to do if I don't, answer me that smart-ass?" Muriel asked, her voice louder than ever.

Letty let out a mocking laugh as she stared the red-head in the eyes, never looking away

"If you don't and keep fucking irritating me the way that you are right now, I'll kick your fucking ass!" she warned, her tone extremely serious as she looked ready to brawl.

Muriel took in a deep breath as the two women stood with their fists clenched waiting for each other to make a move,

"What the fuck is all this shouting in here, are you two fighting?" Leon stormed into the garage with a frown of disbelief, Farris and Brendan right behind him.

His eyes widened as he saw both women ready to fight each other, both of them shouting into each others faces.

"Woah!" He shouted before jumping in between them "Calm the fuck down, Jesus Christ guys!" Leon said as he pulled Letty from Muriel, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Farris burst out laughing as he pointed to Muriel, mocking her deliberately trying to piss her off more than she already was

"I will beat the shit out of you!" the red-head warned the tall Swede as she pointed in his direction with a deep frown

The attractive blonde kept on laughing as he turned to Brendan who was giggling to himself quietly, not really wanting to aggravate the situation even more than it already was.

"Too much hormones in this place, these women need to get laid!" Farris announced

"And I will be very honoured to be the man to be the layer!"

Muriel walked over to Farris when he wasn't looking and slapped him one across the face, causing an echo in the room.

"Shut the fuck up!" She roared into his ear before storming out of the garage leaving him stroking his cheek with a frown.

Shrugging his shoulders, Farris sighed

"Ouch…"

Letty groaned and rolled her eyes as she let out a deep breath, Farris holding onto her arms as he looked her in the eyes waiting for her to calm down.

"What's going on?" He asked "Why you fighting with Muriel?"

She pointed to the car which was a custom made SSC Ultimate Aero, a beautiful car to look at in pearl white, Leon looked to where she was pointing and noticed the engine parts scattered all over the ground and saw the mirror hanging by a few wires. Groaning to himself, he rubbed his forehead and turned to look at Farris who looked more irritated by the smack that Muriel had given him than the state of the car. Brendan shook his head at the mess,

"What the fuck did she take the engine out for, I'm not going to be able to take this on the fucking heist!" Leon said angrily "And that's not enough for her, she has to ruin my fucking mirror too?" he shook his head as he walked over to the car and took a look at the extent of the damage that had been created by the feisty red-head.

Farris placed his hands on his hips

"She's an asshole…" He nodded

Leon shook his head

"There's no way we're taking this out tonight, it's ruined."

Letty felt bad that Leon's car had been wrecked, it would be expensive to fix,

"Use the Veyron…" Farris nodded with a smile as he looked at Brendan with a waggle of his eyebrows

Leon smiled and also looked at the young man

"No way…" Brendan said

Farris slapped the back of his head

"Shut up you little bitch, we're taking the car and that's final!"

Brendan pushed Farris angrily

"It's my car, asshole!"

"Do I look like I give a shit, we're taking the car you selfish little dick!"

Leon sighed and patted Farris' shoulder

"That's enough, dude." He said "Brendan, we need that car or we're not going to get that convoy and we need that convoy, please just let us borrow it…, and I'll let you race at the event…"

Brendan's face lit up

"You'll let me race, fine take the car!" he smiled before handing Leon the keys

Farris' jaw hung open as he looked at Leon with disbelief

"Are you out of your mind?" He growled "You're going to let him race?"

Leon frowned at Farris

"Yes, he's going to race. That's final."

Letty smiled as she folded her arms across her chest,

"Now, are you ready to go on this heist or what?" Leon asked as he turned to look at Letty with a smile

She laughed and nodded

"I'm always ready for a challenge!"

Leon smiled and clapped his hands together

"That's the Letty I know!"

* * *

><p><em>Later that night.<em>

Letty sat in the front seat of the infamous car that Leon's team seemed to be slightly obsessed with, the Bugatti Veyron, and to be quite honest she didn't see anything that special about it. It was a beautiful car but she didn't know how it felt to race it, she would only know when they chased the convoy which was going to happen soon.

Leon sat in the drivers seat, silent as they waited in a camouflaged area that was beside the main road which the convoy would be passing by on very soon. It was ten minutes past nine and the convoy was scheduled to be by this road at twenty past.

The nerves and tension was clear in the car, neither of the two wanted to break the silence as their minds were concentrated only on the task ahead. Leon would be in control of the car the entire time that Letty would make her way on top of the convoy, her task was to get inside the convoy and take control of the driver's seat.

Once she would do that, she would drive the massive vehicle to the edge of a cliff before getting back in the Veyron. She sighed and looked out of the windshield when Leon started up the engine,

"You ready?" He turned to Letty and she nodded as they began to drive as the huge grey and black convoy appeared making the adrenaline in Letty's body hit its maximum.

Farris, Brendan and Muriel were parked further up the road just in case something went wrong when the mission was in full swing, once the convoy had passed Leon began to drive fast behind it, he rolled the passenger side window down and looked at Letty supportively.

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt your ass!" She said with a grin which made him laugh, and then she began to climb out of the window looking for a good point where she could climb to the top of the vehicle.

Leon looked carefully ahead of him, hoping that the driver wouldn't spot him in the darkness. Letty groaned as she reached out and found a metal handle, grabbing onto it as her heart began to race before jumping out of the car and making a daring land against the convoy. Holding on for dear life as she began to climb her way to the roof, trying desperately not to make noise to spoil the whole mission. Leon smiled

"Yes!" He said before grabbing the walkie talkie and informing the others that she was on "Let's get this show on the road, guys, Letty's on the convoy…" he then drove the Bugatti Veyron to the other side of the convoy keeping an eye on Letty as she made her way carefully but quickly towards the front of the vehicle.

Letty felt the wind sweep across her face as she squinted her eyes and got on all fours, crawling her way to the front trying her best not to make obvious noises to ruin the whole mission. The worst thing that could happen would be for the convoy to swerve and throw her off the damn thing.

She was at the front and turned around to look down at the Veyron, Leon flickered the headlights on and off to tell her she was good to go. Letty sighed feeling more nervous than before as she treaded carefully, slowly sliding down the side of the vehicle gripping onto small metal rings which supported her weight. Lowering her body slowly she gripped onto the side of the convoy holding her breath as she was right next to the right hand door.

"God, please don't fuck this up for me!" She sighed before gripping onto the handle of the large vehicle and pulling the door open quickly.

She then got into the vehicle and the driver started shouting, he was a big guy but Letty grabbed him and punched his face. Before sliding to the other side of the convoy and using the power of her legs to kick him out of the door, watching as he fell out of the door and onto the road. Letty let out a laugh and shut the door before taking over the wheel.

"She's in, Letty's in!" Leon said through the walkie talkie, "Get prepared for a show-down!" he laughed before driving to the other side of the convoy and speeding up the car, he let out an excited howl as the Bugatti showed him what speed was.

"She's coming close to us now, you'd best get to the driver's side now because that cliff is real close, Leon!" Farris spoke through the walkie talkie "OVER!" he shouted with a laugh.

Leon rolled his eyes

"Idiot."

Getting the car right up to level speeds with the convoy, he kept the car steady as Letty opened the convoy driver side door, looking down at the car with nervousness as she realised how close she was to the cliff.

"Jump!" Leon shouted as he opened the passenger side door of the car, "Come on, Let!" he encouraged her

Letty sighed and closed her eyes for a moment saying a little prayer,

"Now, Letty, jump!" Leon shouted with worry

She sighed and suddenly threw herself from the convoy and landed half of her body inside the car when she felt herself slipping.

"Leon!" She screamed

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the car, a tight grip on her as he made sure she was okay.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked as she closed the passenger door before he stopped the car suddenly, the tyres screeching as they came to a halt.

"I'm fine." She spoke quietly as she was still shaking,

Leon looked at her with confusion as he revered the car back, Farris and Muriel pulled up in an Evo 8, Farris' own car.

"Great job, Letty!" Farris spoke through the walkie talkie without adding a smart remark for once,

She laid her head back against the car seat as she, Leon and the rest of the team watched as the convoy rolled over the edge of the cliff which speed. Leon smiled and let out a victory shout as a fiery explosion came into view.

"Eight million dollars, baby!" he shouted at Letty with a grin

She smiled and let out a small chuckle,

"And your share will be used to buy me a new engine, Muriel, oh, and a new fucking mirror!" Leon said into the walkie talkie.

Letty smiled and shook her head

"Fine!" Muriel responded with a huff

Leon laughed

"You ready to hit the event tomorrow?" he asked her

Her eyes widened with excitement as she realised that the event would be that much closer to getting her home to Dom. Butterflies erupted within her stomach as she nodded

"Hell yeah!" She nodded

He laughed

"Well done, Let." Leon smiled "Well done…"


	19. Chapter 18 On My Way

_Thanks once again for the massive support for this story, I love you all so much! Here's another chapter for you Dom & Letty addicts, seeing the reunion in sight yet? ;) RedmanChevvy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18 <strong>_

_**On My Way**_

Mia stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes fixed on her elder brother who sat on one of the wooden stools with a look of fixed concentration on his face. His dark eyes focused on the cardboard box with the name 'Letty' written on it in black marker pen, it was a box filled with all her possessions, Mia had packed it along with the other things when moving into the new beach house, mistaken it for something that belonged to her.

She forgot she even still had the box and had no idea where Dom had found it, a smile formed on her face as she watched his face which was a paler shade that it previously was, she could tell that he still had trouble believing that Letty was alive.

Sighing to herself as she placed a hand over her swelling belly, Mia smiled as she felt the baby kick, she had four weeks left until Sophia would be welcomed into the world and she couldn't wait. Dom turned his head and saw his sister, a slight smile forming on his face as he watched her stroke her stomach with tenderness. She was so happy and Dom was happy for her, Mia was always the motherly type, he turned his attention back to the box.

He pulled it across the table towards himself and began to pick away at the cello tape that had sealed the items inside, Mia walked into the kitchen slowly and joined her brother as she sat down at the small rounded table with him.

"It's all the stuff that the FBI had handed us when they told us that she was dead…" Mia explained with an icy frown at the mention of the corrupt government company, her hands clasping together as she looked at Dom's silent angered expression.

Mia knew all too well that Dom would kill whoever set this whole thing up, but his obvious intention at that current moment was to find Letty and be with her again. He was a man in love, Letty was his soul mate and whether Dom wanted to admit that or not, Mia knew that it was true.

Their relationship was incredibly strong, they had been together for so many years through thick and thin and retained that immense love that was so obvious to everyone around. Sure he messed up sometimes, slept with other women often and treated them like queens when Letty wasn't available and even cheated on her after fights.

But no other woman compared to her, he couldn't physically function without her by his side. The cross that hung around his neck showed the world that Letty was his woman and always would be

"I'll deal with the cops who did this, they're not getting away with this. Not while I'm still breathing…" Dom said as he opened the box slowly and peered inside,

Mia rested her face on the palm of her hand as she used her arm as a support on the table, watching carefully as her brother examined the items. A smile lit up on his face as he pulled a picture out, a photograph of Letty sitting on his lap with a smile as she held onto the cross that hung around his neck. He sucked in a sharp breath as he stared at her face for the longest of times, thanking God that she was still alive.

"Hobbs' team will probably be searching around Berlin by now for her, Dom."

"Fuck Hobbs!"

Mia rolled her eyes and sighed

"What if he finds her first?" Mia asked

"He won't, Han's on it now. He's looking for her…"

Mia frowned with confusion

"You phoned Han?"

He nodded

"Yeah, he's one of the few guys I can trust with this."

Mia raised her eyebrows at the realisation that things were actually going quite smoothly, she didn't know that Han and Dom were the buddy type.

"I wonder what she's doing over there…" Mia said with a smile

Dom let out a deep chuckle

"Causing trouble, Letty can't stay out of trouble wherever she is. She'll never learn to be careful, living life on the edge." Dom said as he pulled a chain from the box, realising that it was Letty's dog-tags. He sighed.

Mia smiled

"Sounds a lot like someone I know." She said as she arched her eyebrow, looking at Dom

He looked at his younger sister with a smile

"You're a match made in heaven you know that?" she asked with a chuckle "Both stubborn, strong-willed, dare devils. You're way too similar…"

Dom stood from the stool and walked over to the fridge, opening it to take out a beer before shutting the door. He popped the lid off of the bottle and took a few gulps of the golden coloured alcohol as he turned to look at Mia once again, his shirt unbuttoned half way down his chest revealing well defined pecs.

"I can't wait to get my hands on her."

Mia raised her eyebrows

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing,"

"It's definitely a _good_ thing!" He commented as he took another gulp of beer with a grin plastered across his face which only sent disgusting thoughts through Mia's head.

She frowned as she turned her head away from her brother for a moment

"I'm not sure If I want to hear this conversation, keep those details to yourself Dom."

He smiled and quickly finished the rest of the contents of the bottle quickly before setting it on the kitchen counter. Walking back to the table he grabbed the picture of himself and Letty along with the treasured dog-tags that once belonged to her grandfather. Brian walked into the room at that moment,

"I've got the mobile on the crib, just need batteries to get it going…" He sighed obviously exhausted by the work that the baby accessories had caused him, leaning down and kissing Mia's cheek which she smiled at.

Dom looked at Brian, still the protective glare within those dark eyes as he stood by his sister like a protective big brother does. Brian stood to his feet and moved to the fridge, patting Dom's shoulder as he did

"I'm going to have to get out of here, guys."

Mia sighed with a hint of sadness in her eyes which Dom recognized immediately, showing him those brown puppy eyes that made his heart melt, he smiled and bent down kissing her forehead gently before wrapping his arm around her giving her an embrace.

"I'll be back soon enough, Berlin awaits my arrival. There's an event there tomorrow called _Testen Von Speed_, I'll maybe check that out if I get there in time." Dom said as he swept his hand across the back of his head.

Mia nodded as Brian laughed

"Can't keep away from the thrill, can you?" he asked with a wide grin

Dom arched an eyebrow at Brian while Mia laughed

"I love it too much, what can I say?"

Brian nodded noticing the empty beer bottle on the counter, a frown forming on his face

"Dom did you steal one of my beers?"

Dom looked at Brian, staring right through his eyes with a look of seriousness

"Yeah I did." He said lowly in that deep voice "What you going to do about it?"

Brian smiled

"Nothing…"

"Exactly."

Mia rolled her eyes, they couldn't get along normally, always had to be bickering.

"Time for me to go guys." Dom announced as he stretched his massive arms out "I think it's about time I go get my woman."

Brian nodded as he walked towards Mia again, wrapping his arm around her as he stroked her bump gently with his fingers

"Take care of my sister, O'Conner." Dom said with seriousness "And my niece…" he said before leaning down and kissing Mia's cheek.

She smiled as he walked towards the front door,

"I'll see you guys later, alright?" He said before exiting the door and walking towards his car, concentration on his face as he thought about coming face to face with his girlfriend once again.

Stepping into the car, he slammed the door shut and played with the dog-tags in his fist before hanging them over the rear-view mirror, smiling to himself as he revved the engine furiously looking down at the photograph of Letty and himself before putting it down on the dashboard.

"Here we go, Germany."


	20. Chapter 19 Landing In Chaos

_Thank you once again for the terrific reviews, you already know how much I really appreciate the support for this story. I haven't done a chapter on Agent Hobbs in a while so here you go! Thanks once again :) RedmanChevvy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19<strong>_

_**Landing in Chaos**_

The private jet that the US government provides for the Federal Bureau of Investigation had landed in Berlin, Germany at around two o'clock in the morning, the sky was pitch black and the German air was extremely cold. The large white jet landed in a secure section of Berlin airport where several agents were able to communicate with each other about the up coming hunt for Leticia Ortiz.

Specialist Agent Lukas Hobbs climbed out of the jet with a permanent scowl across his face as he looked around the landing spot where several of his team and foreign German officers scrambled around like animals in distress. The manic scene that was unfolding right in front of his frowning eyes did not impress him in the slightest bit, his nose twitched as he leaned his head to the left then to the right to crack the bones that were causing him slight discomfort.

Letting out an annoyed huff, Hobbs stormed through the chaos of people running around like headless chickens and caught sight of what seemed to be the chief of the Berlin police. His eyes fixed on a piece of paper as two other officers stood by his side like bodyguards, pathetic excuses for bodyguards. Hobbs noticed one of the officers obsessive behaviour of clasping and unclasping his hands as his eyes remained fixed on the concrete below his feet, very unaware of Hobbs presence and seemed oblivious of the situation going on around him.

While the other officer stood upright staring ahead with his hands by his sides as he acted like an army general, unblinking and concentrated on being as still as possible. Rolling his dark brown eyes, Hobbs sighed and looked at the chief who stood in the middle of the two other officers who obviously were not as qualified to do their jobs as they thought they were. Looking at the badge that was made from copper that was clasped to the chief's uniform Hobbs looked at the name of this tall man, 'Head Chief, Joseph Stein.' Looking up at the man's face again which was slightly wrinkled from his age and his hair which was greying and thinning out, Hobbs let out a huff.

"Chief?" He finally announced his presence with a deep boom which was enough of an intimidating voice for the officer who stood on the left to stop obsessing over his hands and raise his head to full attention on what was going on.

The chief looked up from the information which he had been reading from on which now appeared to be a booklet of pointers on Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz, Hobbs clenched his jaw at the sight of the stupid manual and wondered which one of his idiot team members handed this German officer the key factors on the criminals which he was after.

Knowing how stubborn the German attitude was in handing over criminals to the US, Hobbs knew that this was going to be quite a task. The last thing he needed was for a German Officer, the Chief of Berlin at that matter to stop him from taking what he wanted the most, Toretto's capture. The chief looked at Hobbs with a slight look of confusion until the moment he saw the large FBI logo that was written across his bullet proof black vest, then his eyebrows lifted and a sigh escaped his thin cracked lips.

"Agent…" The Officer said as he searched his uniform for a name, "Hobbs?" he asked in a thick German accent as he found the name of Lukas on his vest, his ice blue eyes raising up to meet the dark eyes of the determined FBI agent.

Hobbs nodded as he placed his hands on his hips still pissed off at the sight of the booklet, whoever gave this idiot a full description on the criminals that only the FBI needed to know of was going to get a lecture on how not to fuck up a tense situation.

"FBI sent me here specifically for the fugitives that you have there in your hand, do I need to know of any circumstances before I track them down?" Hobbs asked, getting straight to the point, he didn't want to make full conversation with a bunch of numb-skulls, he licked his bottom lip as he waited for a response from this Joseph guy who already seemed to have some sort of an attitude from the way he was staring at Hobbs with a displeased look.

"We would like to have a part in this arrest, since you are in our country Agent Hobbs, all I am asking is to monitor your actions?" The chief asked with an icy look

Hobbs shook his head as he raised his hand to his face and rubbed his chin, stubble already starting to grow back after he shaved a few days ago. Letting out a deep sigh, Hobbs knew that this guy wanted some sort of role within the investigation but they both knew that, that was not going to happen.

"Sorry, Chief but this is strictly FBI business. If we need you in the arrest of Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz then we will ask for your help. Now is there any circumstances that I need to know about in this part of Berlin, that is what I asked you Chief can you please answer the question?" Hobbs asked as he was so obviously getting irritated by the German police force already after only meeting with them for five minutes, he didn't have time for bullshit because he needed to get the show on the road.

Every minute he wasted was another minute that gave Toretto and Leticia the time they needed to wriggle free from the FBI once again and go in hiding, if that happened then there was absolutely no chance of Hobbs ever finding them again. He couldn't and wouldn't let that to happen, there was way too much on the line for him to lose Toretto again. The Chief frowned at Hobbs in surprise at his attitude but was very aware that he had no power over the FBI,

"There is no circumstances that you need to know about, Agent Hobbs…" Chief Stein answered with a dark, irritated tone to his voice which he made incredible clear to the intimidating American who stood scowling at the small German man.

Hobbs raised his eyebrow and gave half a smile which he struggled to do, he didn't like showing appreciation to assholes

"Thanks!" he said to the German Chief before grabbing the booklet out of his hand and gripping it tightly in his fist "You won't be needing this!" He stated bluntly before turning around and walking off.

"Fucking morons!" He commented under his breath before heading towards the jet again where several agents stood by, talking with each other about the investigation and how they were going to go about the arrest of the two fugitives in question.

Hobbs stood in the middle of the small huddled group and rolled the booklet up into a cylinder

"Which one of you idiots gave the German Officer a booklet on Toretto and Ortiz, this is a FBI mission not a local police force mission…, so which one was it?" He asked with anger in his voice as he frowned at everybody in the group, their eyes slowly descending to the floor as their conversations stopped immediately.

Hobbs huffed and walked around each of the agents

"It was me, I didn't know!" A tall man answered to Agent Hobbs as he sighed and shrugged his shoulders,

Hobbs frowned and walked right towards the young man who was in his early twenties, a smug look appearing on his face as they came nose to nose.

"You didn't know or you didn't care, which one was it agent?" Hobbs asked with a hiss to his tone as he looked at the brown eyed young man "Well?"

The young brown haired man let out a chuckle and stuck his bottom lip out

"Both of them." He stated bluntly

The other agents closed their eyes and shook their heads knowing that what he said was an extreme mistake.

"Really?" Hobbs asked "Well, Agent Roberts. You can just fuck off back home to your mummy and daddy's house because you are no longer on my team therefore there is no need for you to be here in Berlin. It's stupid little dicks like you which mess up my operations which help the criminals escape which means that it is my job on the line!" Hobbs shouted into the man's face and his smile disappeared quickly.

Hobbs then threw the booklet at Agent Roberts and turned around to walk away, shaking his head he ran a hand over his head as his teeth clenched together angrily. He didn't need smug little bastards on his team, that meant sloppiness which meant major mistakes, he didn't need that especially when it was Toretto that they were hunting.

"Lukas you need to calm down, getting all flustered over the slightest of things."

Hobbs turned around to see the familiar smiling face of Monica Fuentes, wearing a tight blue pencil skirt and waste coat to match she looked stunning. Hobbs felt his heart rate increasing at the sight of the clothing which hugged her curves in all the right places, she was incredibly attractive and there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to strip this girl of her clothes and fuck her but he would never admit it.

Not right now anyways, he didn't have time for women when he was hunting criminals but as soon as this mission was over he was going to own her sweet little ass. Agent Fuentes smiled and swept a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear as she caught Hobbs staring up and down her body, she placed her hands on her waist and jutted her hip out as he coughed and blinked a few times regaining his seriousness after a slight haze of desire overcome him.

He couldn't look at her like that right now, it was not good for his head that was buzzing about finally putting Toretto behind bars, the last thing he needed was to have the overwhelming desire to give this girl a pounding that she would never forget. Gulping he shook his head,

"You think too much maybe you just have to relax…" Fuentes said with a smile as she walked towards him placing her hands on his well defined, large muscled arms which she liked to drool over at times. Just the feeling of those muscles tingled her in all the right places, there was way too much sexual tension between the two FBI agents for their own good.

Hobbs stared at her tiny hands as she looked up at his face,

"I can't relax right now, Monica, I have Toretto to catch!" He said in a snapping tone which he didn't mean,

She let go of his arms and placed them back by her sides, just a few seconds of her hands away from his skin and he wanted them back on him. It wasn't good for him to be wanting affection from a colleague but he couldn't help it, she was the finest woman he had seen in a long time.

"We have Toretto to catch you mean, you're not just the one who wants this asshole behind bars you know. Him and Letty." Monica said with a sigh "Anyways, do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Lukas frowned for a moment at the strange request, he never had dinner with any agents from the FBI and he felt the question to be a little too close for comfort. He couldn't have her near him, having her that close to him on this mission would only make him want to have sex with her more. He couldn't allow that to happen, not right now.

"No, I can't."

"Come on, Lukas just one lunch, it'll be fun…" She smiled as she placed her hands back on his arms.

He pulled himself away from her and she frowned for a moment

"I don't want to," He stated

"You don't want to have lunch?" She arched an eyebrow

He sighed

"I don't want to have lunch with _you_." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he had said them much more harsher than he intended them to be, he sounded like a complete and utter dick.

A flash of hurt came across her face as she realised what he meant, he didn't like her,

"Oh…" She said "Okay…" She said in a saddened tone before turning around and walking away.

Lukas wanted to reach out and grab her hand and tell her that he was sorry but he didn't, sighing as he watched her walk away he now knew that he was officially a dick.

"Luke you're an asshole!" He said to himself quietly.


	21. Chapter 20 Final Countdown

_Hello there guys, let me just start by saying that I haven't updated this story in a while due to my old laptop breaking down due to water being spilled on it. Tried to fix it but there was nothing I could do so now I have purchased a new laptop and now I am able to continue with this story, I have been dying to update this thing for you guys and now I get the chance to. Thanks for being extremely patient with me and the problems that have occurred, the plot in this story is thickening so I don't want to leave you guessing what is going to happen next. So here you go, another chapter to the story. **RedmanChevvy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 20<em>

_Final Countdown_

She stood in the hallway of Leon's Berlin home and stared at herself through the glass of the mirror that hung on one of the large walls, the sounds of engines revving outside made a smile appear on her calm face. Smouldering dark eyes filled with passion and wonder as she knew that this was the final step before being able to reunite with Dom, something she had been desperate to do since the beginning of this wild goose chase.

Tonight was the night where racers from all walks of life, from all different parts of the world came together to celebrate and compete against each other for the golden prize of five hundred thousand dollars. An impressive amount of money that would surely attract hundreds if not thousands of racers, Letty sighed to herself as she thought about the event and the people who would be there. FBI would certainly be lurking about in the shadows, there was no doubt in her mind that they would be there trying to find her and bring her down.

It was an intimidating thought to process, being captured by those corrupt cops was not on her list of things to do, there was no way in hell she wanted to be subjected to their cruel and humiliating ways of torture again. The beatings and the rape that happened to her back in the US had scarred her for life psychologically, she was terrified to come in contact with the agents who did this to her.

Sweeping a strand of her dark hair behind her ear Letty tried to brush the negative thoughts aside and concentrate on being able to escape this prison and enjoy the freedom that was soon going to come, Leon had promised her that he would get her out of Germany and to a safe haven where she would meet with Dom. It was a wonderful thought but somehow she knew things weren't going to go as smoothly as he had put it, there was always danger and consequences involved when it came to Letty and Dom.

But that is how it had always been and that is how it always would be, she wouldn't change the excitement for the world. Admiring the outfit that she had chosen to wear, Letty slid her hands down the curves of her hips and felt the smooth black leather pants that clung to her skin perfectly giving enough sex appeal without looking like one of the track skanks that always seemed to appear at every event. She pulled at the zipper of her top with a frown as she noticed her frilled black bra was exposed, pulling the zip up a little higher so her tits weren't on show.

She liked looking hot but she also had class and self-respect which taught her not to parade around like a dirty hoe, Letty certainly did not want to look like a desperate slut, she had standards.

"Hey you!"

Letty turned her head around with a smile that revealed beautiful pearl white teeth at the sound of Leon's voice; he stood in the kitchen doorway as he leaned against the door frame with half a smile and a wink of support.

"You ready for tonight, babe. You seem a little bit out of touch today…" he commented with a slight look of concern as he stared at her face which had several emotions written all over it.

Letty let out a mock chuckle as she raised her eyebrow as a hand came to sit on her hip as she looked at her teammate with humour to hide the obvious sadness she was carrying

"Out of touch, Leon?" she repeated with a cocky attitude "I'm never out of touch, I'm better at racing than you are and you know that." She said simply with an affectionate smile

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I ain't arguing with you over that point…, I just mean that you seem a little down today, something bothering you babe?" he asked with a frown as he folded his arms across his chest walking towards her.

Letty's smile faded as her eyes darted towards her reflection in the mirror once again, she gulped with a noticeable nervousness as she thought about the FBI again. That was the thing that was bothering her, the images of the two cops who hurt her badly that night kept on rushing through her mind. She couldn't get rid of them, and she didn't want to share that with Leon.

She was embarrassed; it was an issue that she needed to keep to herself for the time being. Leon noticed the pain flash across her face as she flinched slightly folding her arms across her chest defensively, he sighed as he already knew what the problem was. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he looked up at her again and leaned his arm out pulling her towards him and patting her on the back as he held her into an embrace

"You're going to be alright, Letty. I'll make sure of it, no son of a bitch is going to touch you again as long as I'm here."

Letty sighed and pushed away from the man who she so openly classed as her brother, a look of almost anger appeared on her strong and beautiful features as she shook her head

"I can take care of myself, Leon!" She snapped

"I know you can, but—"

"No buts, Leon!" Letty argued "I'm fine, I just need to clear my mind for tonight. So leave me alone right now, I need space…"

Leon dropped his hands to his hips and nodded as he understood where she was coming from, she was strong minded and just needed a little time to herself. Sighing deeply he watched as she walked off in the opposite direction heading out to the garage, Leon knew that the FBI would be scattered around the place tonight and he knew that they would try to take her in as quickly and discreetly as possible. But that wasn't going to happen, those bastards wouldn't lay a finger on her, not when he was there. Just then there was a knock on the front door, frowning with confusion Leon approached the solid oak front door and cleared his throat

"Who is it?" He demanded to know with a cautious voice

There was low speaking on the other side of the door before an answer was heard

"My name is Han, Dominic Toretto sent me to find Letty and I heard she's hiding out here."

Leon's eyes widened as he pulled the handle of the door and opened it to reveal the friendly face of the Japanese man and he scanned his beautiful tall female partner with a smile.

"Eyes up here, asshole." She said sternly

Han let out a laugh as Leon rolled his eyes

"So fucking sensitive nowadays, so what's your name then?" Leon asked the tall woman

She smiled at Han and looked at Leon again.

"Gisele…" She said simply before pushing her way past Leon with a smirk as she entered his home with a look of distaste

"So is she here?" Han asked as his hands remained in the pockets of his suit trousers

"Yeah she's here, wait. Dom knows that she's in Berlin?"

Gisele smiled and laughed as Han chuckled,

"Well obviously, he sent us here to pick her up and take her with us so she's safe. Dom should be here soon, he's going to the event tonight too…" she stated bluntly.

Leon scratched the back of his head

"Holy shit, things are going to go down a fucking storm tonight. FBI will be scattered all over the place and now Dom's coming it's going to be a showdown. And Letty's staying with me, there's no way you're taking her with you. She's safe with me."

Han shook his head

"That's not part of the plan."

"I don't give a shit about your plan, Letty's like a sister to me and I ain't taking no chances by letting her go off with two smug little creeps."

Gisele frowned

"Creep?" she asked "Do you own a mirror?" she retorted

Leon sniffed and nodded

"Yeah there's one right over there you smartass bitch."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Han growled as he stood face to face with Leon ready to fight

Gisele grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Stop, he's not worth it."

The back door suddenly opened and Farris walked in with a frown as he turned to look at Muriel who was chewing on gum

"What's going on out here?" Muriel asked with a frown as her icy eyes stopped on Han and Gisele "Who the fuck are these two goons?"

Gisele looked at Muriel with a frown

"None of your business, Australian."

Muriel cocked an eyebrow as she looked up at Farris who let out a laugh

"Cheeky bitch, this is my house now you can either leave…, or come up and join me in my bedroom…" she winked seductively.

Han couldn't help but let out a laugh as Gisele turned to look at him with a roll of her eyes,

"Do you have to flirt with every woman that comes in this goddamn house?" Farris asked

Muriel looked at Farris and let out a laugh.

"You have no right to speak in this matter, Farris."

Leon looked at his teammates with a frown

"Will you two idiots just shut up!" he said

The pair sighed and stood silent.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Leon turned and looked at Letty with a smile as she turned her attention on the two strangers, her eyes squinting slightly as she looked at Gisele.

"I know you from somewhere…" she stated trying to put her finger on it,

Gisele looked at Han a slight look of concern building on her face

"You're the one who tried to hook up with Dom aren't you?" Letty arched an eyebrow, a look of irritation flooding her intimidating expression as she stared at the statuesque woman.

Gisele bit her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Letty

"It never worked out, and I'm with Han now so it doesn't matter anymore."

"Obviously…" Letty replied with intentional smugness as she tore her eyes up and down the beautiful brunette with a deep frown.

Han stepped towards Gisele and stroked her back comfortingly with a smile as he looked at Letty

"Dom sent us here, Let." Han said simply "He knows you're alive and he also knows that you're here in Berlin."

Letty's frown lifted as she looked at Han with utter surprise, her heart beating faster and faster with excitement as an overwhelming rush of butterflies tumbled within her stomach causing her legs to shake.

The thought of Dom being so close to her made her feel like a love sick teenager again, it was embarrassing to think that she was becoming the same obsessed teenager that she once was with Dom.

But she couldn't deny her emotions, she was incredibly happy. A slight smile appeared on her face as her arms folded across her chest, she tried her best not to show these strangers that she was bothered by the arrival of her long-time partner.

"Cool…" she responded with a smile as her hands sat on her hips, her eyes scanning the room "Is he coming here?" Letty asked with a cock of her eyebrow

Han nodded

"Yep!" He announced "Should be here soon actually since he's making an appearance at the event tonight."

Letty gasped slightly as she bit her lip turning her head to look at Leon who winked at her with a smile, but she soon thought of all the problems that could happen. If Dom showed up then the FBI would go nuts, she sighed as she looked at Han once again.

"You're planning on taking me to the races tonight?" she asked curiously

He nodded as he looked at Leon who frowned at him

"Well I'm sticking with Leon."

Han sighed as Leon smiled

"Fine. But we're following you; we'll be right behind you guys as you drive to Testen Von Speed. Cause if Dom finds out that I didn't take you to safety, it's my ass on the line!"

Letty chuckled

"Well it's just about time we get on the road and make our way over there, better head in when it's busy or the fucking feds with probably spot us. That's the last thing we need to happen!" Leon said as he leaned his head to the side and cracked his neck.

Han nodded as he turned to Gisele

"I don't want you getting hurt tonight, babe. If any trouble starts, you get in the car and you drive…"

Gisele frowned

"Han, I'll be fine."

He nodded as he kissed her cheek

"I know you will."

Letty looked at the couple with a blank expression, she missed that interaction she had with Dom and hoped to God that things would go ahead without anybody being injured, she could never forgive herself if somebody got hurt at her expense.

"Letty, are you alright?" Muriel asked,

Letty was surprised to hear the feminine Australian accent of the woman she had feuded with a couple of days ago, the red-head smiled affectionately at her as she patted her on the shoulder for support.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks…" Letty replied with a soft smile

Muriel nodded

"Good, and by the way I'm sorry for that fight the other day, I can get a little out of hand sometimes and don't like to be told I'm in the wrong..." She laughed

Letty let out a laugh and nodded

"I know what you mean, don't worry about it, we're good now."

Muriel smiled as she headed towards the garage followed shortly by Farris, Brendan suddenly made an appearance as he stormed down the stairs smiling at Letty as he did so. The familiar red haze fell upon his face as he looked at her, he was incredibly attracted to her and it was funny that he couldn't hide his obvious crush.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leon asked

Brendan frowned at his elder

"I'm coming with you guys!"

He shook his head

"No you're not!"

Brendan punched the wall with sudden anger

"But you promised me I could race, Leon!" he shouted

Letty looked at Leon and shrugged her shoulders

"You can't go back on a promise, man, let the kid have his glory."

Leon let out a huff but nodded, Brendan smiled before running towards the garage where the sound of revving engines could be heard. Han and Gisele waited for Leon and Letty to make their way towards the garage before following them.

"We'll be right behind you guys the entire time, make sure to look out for those fucking agents!" Han said.

Letty nodded

"Alright, here we go guys, prepare for a fucking show tonight!"

Leon let out a boom of excitement

"Hell yeah!" he shouted "About time I had some fucking action!"

Letty let out a laugh as Han grinned

"Any action that goes down tonight, I'm taking it…"

"Don't count on it, Hannie!"

"It's Han."

"Whatever dude."

* * *

><p>Dom looked at the customised McLaren F1 with a slight smile revealing a dimple in his cheek as a low satisfied growl left his throat, it was half an hour until Testen Von Speed began and this was the car that he would be taking control of. A machine built for winning, but he wasn't concentrated on winning the grand prize of whatever amount of money was being handed out on a platter tonight, no.<p>

His focus was solely on finding Letty and bringing her home with him, he hoped Han had stuck to his guns and found her keeping her safe from all the fucking FBI dicks that had taken Berlin by storm. Dom had been here for only a few hours and it was already over local news stations and newspapers, the face of Hobbs spread all over the goddamn place.

It was the last person he wanted to run into tonight but it was bound to happen, there was no way he was missing a car racing event especially as he knew Letty would most definitely be there. Dom clenched his teeth together as he stepped into the car with a frown, if that bastard tried touching Letty with his greasy fingers he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

He had been through enough hell thinking that she was dead; there was no way that Hobbs would destroy his life again by taking her into custody for crimes she didn't commit. His heart skipped a beat as he started the car knowing that the love of his life was somewhere in this city, she was all he could think about. Her safety meant everything to him, Letty was family and he would fight to the death to protect his family.

"Testen Von Speed, here I fucking come."

* * *

><p>Hobbs stood straight as he looked around the huge complex that was now the centre of this stupid car racing event, it was a pure joke and it amazed him that all these idiots were willing to bet their life's earnings away on a fucking race.<p>

It was something that he never did understand, the illegal street racing world, it got a lot of money but it seemed that it was a world for people who never wanted to grow up. Children in adults bodies running around like headless chickens, no purpose in life but break the law. Pathetic and now he had the chance to find that little bitch Leticia Ortiz and drag her ass into custody; it shouldn't be hard to find her.

A pretty face like that doesn't go unnoticed and he smiled at the thought of beating the shit out of her in front of Dominic Toretto that should get his blood pumping. There was nothing better than a pissed off Dom, it meant a good fight and Hobbs could use a good boxing session with the big stupid dickhead before he took him back to the states and locked him away for good.

Nothing would make him happier than knowing that Toretto was behind bars for the rest of his life, a fugitive off the streets and a huge wad of cash in Hobbs' pocket. His team had arrived at this event hours ago, it was only beginning to get busy now and every agent had their eyes wide open for the pair of criminals who needed a taste of their own medicine. Half an hour and the races would begin, half an hour and Dom and Letty would be his for the taking. He let out a dark chuckle as he rubbed his hand across the back of his head

"Come to daddy…" He said with a grin filled with smugness.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter, hope this chapter has satisfied the long wait. But there is no DomLetty interaction within this one but keep your eyes open for the next chapter and you will be satisfied. Thanks once** **again, RedmanChevvy.**


	22. Chapter 21 Testen Von Speed

_Thanks once again for the brilliant reviews guys, well this is what you have been waiting for. A reunion. Just for your information this is not the end, there will be more chapter posted containing some Dom/Letty smut. So keep checking up on this story for more action in the future. Thanks once again, RedmanChevvy._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21<em>

_Testen Von Speed_

Han sat in the driver's seat of his car as he carefully followed Leon's team who had Letty with them, he turned his head slightly and made notice of Gisele's unusually quiet behaviour, right now she would normally talk about how she was going to win the drag race but instead she leaned her head against her arm which was supported against the passenger side window. Her warm chocolate eyes blinking every now and then as she stared blankly through the windscreen, Han moved his hand across and stroked her leg as he frowned

"What's wrong?" he asked as he continued to follow the Evo 8 and the flashy SSC Ultimate Aero which Leon had chosen to bring.

Gisele sighed and straightened herself up as she stretched her arms out turning to look at her boyfriend who was obviously confused by her sudden lack of enthusiasm for the race ahead of them. She smiled slightly and leaned in towards him, stroking one of his black strands of hair out of his eyes as she kissed his cheek softly. He smiled and let out a chuckle

"I'm just feeling a little off tonight, you know that bad feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you know something horrible is going to happen…" She said as she lowered her eyes to her knees "Well I have that feeling."

Han was quiet for a moment before he turned to look at her again taking his eyes off the road as he bit the inside of his cheek

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Gisele."

"You don't know that, Han!" She argued with a frown as her arms folded across her chest

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders

"We're going to be fine tonight, I promise you that okay?" he said with determination as his fingers took hold of her face gently turning her to face him.

"Okay?" He asked again with a cock of his eyebrow

She gulped but nodded anyway.

"Okay…" She said softly with a smile as he winked at her and leaned up to kiss her plump moist lips that tasted like heaven.

She grinned widely as he turned his attention back to the road, he licked his lips to savour her taste as he looked out for any suspicious looking guys.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you right?" Han asked seriously as he turned a corner edging closer to the large jumble of streets which were already filled with racers.

Gisele rolled her eyes as she looked at him

"That's not what I'm worried about, Han." She confessed "I'm terrified that something might happen to you out there tonight because you seem to think you're invincible!"

Han smiled and looked at his gorgeous girlfriend as she resumed her position of leaning against the window with a shake of her head, her disappointed look wiped the smile clean off of his face quickly.

"I won't get involved, babe."

"Yes you will, Han, you always get involved in shit like this and it scares the crap out of me!"

Han sighed with a roll of his dark eyes

"You just need to calm down, Gisele. Nothing's going to happen to me nor you tonight so stop acting like it is…" He said.

She was silent for a moment as the familiar shininess of tears formed within her eyes as she gulped back her emotions and grit her teeth together,

"I don't want to lose you." She said with a whisper because if she spoke any louder the tears would never stop.

Han bit his bottom lip as he reached over and grabbed her pulling her into him, he stroked her back as he held her in an embrace as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"I won't leave you; I love you too much to let something like that happen."

She smiled at his words and hoped that he would stay true to them but even though she tried her best to convince herself that he would stay out of trouble tonight, the feeling within her stomach didn't disappear.

* * *

><p>Dominic Toretto sat in the front seat of his customised SSC Ultimate Aero with his hand on the steering wheel while the other flicked through the numbers on a disposable mobile phone; he had tried to contact Han several times in the last three hours. He wasn't picking up his mobile phone and it was really pissing him off, he had no clue if he had found Letty or was still looking for her, it was irritating him to the maximum and he had a short temper.<p>

Dialling the phone number once again Dom placed the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing which ended with no success yet again, growling with a rage Dom threw the phone against the windshield and listened to it break as his fingers rubbed against his forehead. Sighing lowly with a grumble he looked at the masses of buildings that filled the city, the thousands of people who were gradually gathering for Testen Von Speed which was about to start.

The familiar beautiful sound of car engines revving loudly was the sign that racers were ready to show off their cars and prepared to win the exciting race ahead of them, street racing, it was something that Dom missed. The excitement of winning without the FBI screwing around and fucking things up for everybody, he sighed and licked his bottom lip as he looked at the remaining broken pieces of the mobile phone which he had smashed.

Han wasn't doing what Dom had asked him to do, keep in touch and give him information, he fucking hated when his team didn't respond to his orders. And he couldn't wait in the camouflaged background of cars and city life anymore; if Han wasn't returning his calls then he had to make a move.

"Fuck this shit!" he muttered angrily as he started the engine up, pulling out of his parked position and driving off into the darkening night, the clouds were blocking out the sun and it looked like it was going to rain.

Dom hoped it would, the rain would make it harder for the FBI to concentrate on faces within the crowd at the huge Berlin event although that big bastard Hobbs had eyesight like a fucking eagle, he didn't want to come face to face again or he might actually kill him like he almost did back in Rio. Speeding through the cold Berlin streets Dom didn't pay attention to the traffic lights, no racer did when an event was on, it was unnecessary time wasting as he thought about it. Quickly passing by several cars he took in a deep breath as he looked down at his chest noticing the metal cross hanging around his neck, the cross which was Letty's.

He wanted to be happy and excited to see her again but he was terrified that she was hurt or Hobbs had got her already, frowning deeply as he thought about the potential trouble she could be in Dom grit his teeth as the thought of Hobbs putting his hands on her made his blood run cold. If he even tried laying a finger on her, Dom would kill him for real this time around, he was far from playing a game.

He looked around the streets warily for any signs of cops, there were none here which meant they were all hiding out at Testen Von Speed looking for Letty, and he couldn't let them find her. It was now his responsibility to keep her safe as he possibly could, he failed at that once and he wouldn't let that mistake happen again. Turning around sharp corners and speeding down long streets, Dom finally was able to hear the loud booming hip-hop music which told him he was entering the event which he had been dying to get at.

A grin appeared on his face as he noticed the thousands of people who had arrived from places all over the world, America, Rio, Russia, Britain, Brazil, The Dominican Republic and more.

He slowed his car down as there was a long line of cars in front of him slowly entering the huge gates that lead to the races. He smiled and shook his head as he saw the familiar faces of the race skanks who travelled near and far to get a piece of any winning racer, they were dressed in the skimpiest clothes he had seen. Knee high leather boots as they danced around like strippers earning honks from racers horns, Dom would love to see Letty dress like that for a change.

Just for a day, but she would never do that. He shook his head with a smile as he neared closer to them, one of the blondes strutted up to his car with a smile slowly joined by her friends

"Hey there baby, fancy a ride after the show's up?" she asked seductively as she ran her hands up and down her body which was stunning, she was a beautiful but he wasn't interested.

Placing her leg up on his car to reveal her lace lingerie the blonde pouted her lips and blinked her big blue eyes

"Sorry baby but I got my sights on someone else tonight." Dom shook his head as he raked his eyes up and down her body

She groaned and stepped back away from his car.

"Maybe next time then…" she winked as she strutted to the next car with the same exact chat up line,

Dom shrugged his shoulders. Skanks would be skanks. He ran his fingers over his head as he drove through the entrance looking around at the beautiful night life of the racing event which was the entertainment of the year. Loud music, hundreds of different cars that were surrounded by enthusiasts, bets were being made between people over which car was better.

Money was flowing; beautiful women were dancing grabbing the attention of horny sons of bitches. People were getting drunk, men were fighting and the event hosts were stirring the crowds on as they shouted support through the microphones they held.

It was an amazing spectacle but Dom wasn't interested in anything else but spotting the gorgeous Latina which he hadn't seen in nearly two years. It had been too long and he couldn't wait for much longer, it wasn't long before a huge group of people surrounded his car as he stepped out of it with a smile.

"Holy shit dude, this is a beast!" a Brazilian man commented with excitement as he brushed his hand through his long dark hair before noticing Dom's face.

His face dropped

"Dom fucking Toretto!" he boomed loudly

Dom cocked an eyebrow as he noticed hundreds of pairs of eyes dart towards him immediately as whispers began to erupt, just what he fucking needed.

"What the hell are you doing here man; I thought you were back in Rio doing some shit!" The Brazilian said with surprise

Dom frowned and pushed the small man out of the way

"Keep it the fuck down, FBI are hanging around this place, I don't want them to know I'm here!" Dom growled

The Brazilian raised his hands in defence and nodded silently. It really wasn't a helping hand to him when everybody recognized his goddamn face from the news, he grumbled to himself as he began to walk off

"Aren't you going to watch your car man?" The Brazilian asked with confusion

"Keep it safe for me, I got shit to do." Dom replied "And it you damage it, I'll fuck you up!" He warned.

The Brazilian nodded silently as he walked back to the car not letting anybody lay a finger on it.

Dom sighed and cracked his neck and he pulled his leather jacket off throwing it to the ground as he revealed his beautifully defined muscles that were shown as he wore a white vest. Eyes soon followed him and people soon began to walk after him, he was like a racing God to many people here in this event which could be a help. If people surrounded him, he wouldn't be noticed as much.

"Dom Toretto, didn't expect to see you here!" a familiar voice called

He frowned and noticed the beautiful face of the small Asian girl known as Suki, her light brown hair swished in the slight breeze as she leaned against her bright pink Honda surrounded by her all female team. He chuckled as she walked towards her

"Suki, I'm always surprised to see you at a race especially when you never win." Dom said with a wink, deliberately trying to piss the small woman off

She cocked an eyebrow

"Harsh…" She said "So what the fuck you doing over here in Germany, baby, aren't you trying to lay low. Being at a major car event isn't exactly laying low is it?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

He sighed as she obviously hadn't heard the huge news

"Letty's alive, Suki." He said simply "I sent Han to find her, he should be here by now so I can only hope that he's got her. Or I'll fucking kill him."

The small Asian dressed in pink to match her car colours was baffled, her eyes widened with shock as her jaw dropped

"Are you fucking tripping right now, dude?" she asked as she stepped closer to Dom

He shook his head as he looked around carefully making sure nobody suspicious was looking at them.

"The FBI is here and they're trying to find her and take her back to the states, I can't let that happen. I got to find her and get her the fuck out of here as fast as possible."

Suki placed her hand to her mouth and shook her head slightly

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed "Holy fucking shit!" she repeated again.

Dom placed his hands on his hips and nodded

"Will you look out for her?" he asked

She nodded

"Hell yeah I will, I'll look out for those pricks as well. Get my girls to distract them while you try to figure out a plan to get out of here…"

He smiled and began to walk off

"Be careful!" he reminded her

She rolled her eyes

"Of course I will be!"

* * *

><p>Leon pulled into the gates of the event staring back at the skanks as he did so, he smiled and whistled to them as he looked at Letty with a deep rumbling laugh<p>

"I would fuck the shit out of them!" he announced

Letty frowned and shook her head

"Nice to know…" she said as her arms remained folded across her chest.

Muriel and Farris were in the car behind them and Han and Gisele were in the car behind those two, Brendan sat in the back of Leon's car silently as he looked at the exciting things going on.

"This place is packed full; it's going to be hard for them bastards to spot us, bunch of dicks!" Leon stated as he drove quickly through the gates and weaved through several cars earning annoyed honks of horns from other drivers. He laughed as he looked in the rear-view mirror, sticking his hand out of the window and giving them a fuck off sign with his finger.

"People need to lighten the fuck up, it's meant to be a fun night!" Leon smiled

"Meant to be…" Letty said with a worried tone, she was terrified of the damn cops finding her tonight. She didn't want to be put in a situation like that again,

Leon sighed and pulled her towards him kissing the top of her head with a chuckle

"You also need to lighten up babe, you're going to be reunited with Dom tonight, just think about all the hard-core fucking you two are going to be doing for the next ten years. Knowing Dom, he's not going to let you out of bed for about a week!" Leon laughed with a disgusting smile.

Letty gave him a disgusted look as she shook her head

"Leon, shut your fucking mouth!" she spat trying not to laugh because she knew he was telling the truth, Dom loved sex. But so did Letty, just not to the extreme that Dom did, he was like an addict or something but she loved that about him. He was the best lover she had ever had; he knew how to work a woman's body like no other which made her tingle inside. She was desperate to see him.

Leon laughed again before parking the car and stepping out, Letty got outside and stretched her arms as she looked around the place with a smile. It had been a long time since she had been to one of these things and she felt excitement bubbling within her,

"Hey wait there!"

Letty turned to see Han marching towards her, grabbing her arm gently as he leaned his head towards her ear

"You can't just go walking off like that; FBI will be looking for you like crazy. Stand beside me and walk slowly in a crowd!" Han whispered to her

Letty didn't like taking orders but this was one that she wasn't going to argue with, Han knew best so Letty was going to go along with it.

"Alright!" She said as Gisele walked up beside them,

Letty looked up at the tall woman who smiled at her, she didn't want any trouble with Gisele. She was a nice enough girl and was obviously in love with Han now,

"You ready to find your lover?" Gisele asked with a wink and a giggle

Letty smiled and nodded and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, more than you know girl!" Letty responded with a bright smile,

Gisele let out a laugh as Farris and Muriel soon joined the crew.

"Okay guys, we walk in a group for cover it will keep Letty safe from those fucks." Farris said as Muriel stood beside Letty

Leon was busy smoking a cigarette as he nodded in agreement.

"Dom shouldn't be hard to spot dude, he's a big ass guy!" Leon laughed

Letty smiled as they began to walk trying not to look obvious as they talked to each other to relax the tension.

"So I get to race tonight?" Brendan asked Leon with a wide smile

Leon let out a deep sigh

"This is not about racing tonight, Brendan. It's about getting Letty out of this shit-hole without her being injured, fuck the race!" he snapped at the youngster who gulped but nodded.

Han held Gisele's hand as he stood right next to Letty protectively; everything was going to plan as nobody was paying attention to the small group as they made their way through the event trying to spot Dom without being noticed by any sleazy cops. Letty began to bite her bottom lip with nervousness as her heart beat faster, she didn't know if cops had seen her and had a gun aimed at her or if they were just waiting to pounce. She was filled with tension and a nervous wreck, the sooner she got out of here the better.

"Letty!" a sudden voice shouted through the crowds,

Han felt his blood run cold as the cover was blown; he turned to see a young Asian woman running towards her.

"Dom's been looking for you!"

Han pushed her aside angrily

"You shouldn't have shouted her name, you stupid bitch!" Han shouted at the young woman, Suki.

Suki frowned and Letty gasped as the sudden rush of voices came from the crowds

"FBI, get the fuck out of the way, FBI!"

Leon grabbed Letty and began to run with her, Han began to follow when Gisele grabbed his arm

"No, you promised!" she screeched

He pulled away from her grasp and Gisele watched as he run after the pair.

"Get back to the car, Gisele. Now!" Han shouted

She stood there as a tear fell down her cheek as a rush of FBI agents began to chase after them, the agent which she recognized immediately, Lukas Hobbs.

"Shit!" she whispered "Not again…"

Letty gasped and panted as Leon rushed her through the crowds, Han was right behind them as he followed them

"Hurry up, Hobbs is on our asses!" Han urged as he protected Letty by standing behind her,

Leon frowned

"Who the fuck is Hobbs?" he growled

Han looked at Leon

"A fucking specialist agent, he tracked Dom down in Rio but he's after Letty so he can try to get Dom again. This bastard doesn't give up!" Han said.

Leon growled

"For fuck sake!"

Letty began to shake as she tried to keep her composure but she was terrified, and everything suddenly stopped when a gunshot was fired. Han fell to the ground as he screamed in pain at the sight of blood running from his leg; he had been shot by one of those fuckers. He looked up at Leon and Letty with a frown who were standing like deer in headlights

"What the fuck are you two doing?" he shouted "Run, get the fuck out of here!"

But it was too late; Leon was pulled aside as Letty was shoved to the ground

"I've been looking for you, Leticia!" a deep voice rumbled "Fucking joke!" He spat as he turned her around and pulled her to her feet by her throat.

Letty gasped as he smiled at the fear within her dark eyes

"My name is Agent Hobbs, don't fucking forget it!" he said as he held her to him tightly admiring her beauty.

He groaned as he looked her over

"I swear to god If you weren't a fugitive I would fuck the shit out of your hot ass!" he growled into her ear as she struggled against him with no success.

"Fuck you!" Letty said as she spat in his face

He growled as he grabbed a fistful of her dark locks

"You look scared to me, you damn sure should be because I'm going to beat the fuck out of you and ruin that face, put you under the resisting arrest category!"

"I'm not resisting!" she growled.

Hobbs laughed

"That's the great part about being in the FBI, beat the shit out of people and get away with it!" he said as he grabbed her face roughly.

Han growled as Leon tried to get out of the tight grasp that two agents had on him

"You hurt her and I'll fuck you up!" Leon growled.

Hobbs laughed and he pulled Letty's hair and wrapped his arm around her waist turning her back to him, he pulled her into him with a grin as she thrust himself against her ass roughly

"You feel good…" he whispered into her ear as he stared at Leon

Leon growled as Letty closed her eyes and shook her head as she began to cry, Hobbs pulled her face up and kissed the side of her cheek.

"I'll do anything I fucking want to her; you're not going to stop me. She's a fugitive which means I get to fuck around with her until I'm bored. Entertainment as I like to call it!"

Han looked up at Hobbs as he lay on the ground bleeding from the leg wound

"You're a sick motherfucker; Dom's going to kill you!"

Hobbs looked down at the Japanese man with a frown as he stomped on his injured leg gaining a scream from him, Letty tried to wriggle free once again but he was too strong.

The situation had gained a crowd of racers who began to throw rocks at the FBI, shouting at them to stop,

"I'd like to see him fucking try!" Hobbs growled as he held Letty close to him, bruising her skin as he clamped his hands around her not caring about her whines of pain.

The crowd was getting louder and more aggressive as an FBI agent fell to the ground as a rock made contact with his skull knocking him out, the racers were pissed the fuck off that these agents were stopping their event.

"Let her go, Hobbs!" A sudden booming voice shouted over the crowd

Letty gasped as her heart stopped at the familiar sound of Dom's voice, he pushed his way through the crowd and his eyes met with hers immediately. He gulped as she felt tears build in her eyes

"Dom!" She cried

Hobbs grabbed her hair again

"Shut up, bitch!" he ordered.

Dom clenched his fists as he stormed towards him; the other FBI agents had their hands full with rebels from the crowd who had attacked them. Leon threw his head back and head-butted the agent who was holding him back, bursting his nose immediately and he stumbled back releasing Leon as he did so. The other agent went to grab him but he punched him as hard as he could knocking him out,

"Fucking assholes!" he shouted.

Leon ran beside Dom as they stormed towards Hobbs when he suddenly pulled his gun out and pointed it to Letty's head,

"One more move and she's dead, Toretto, I'm warning you!" Hobbs growled as he looked down at the small Latina who was gulping back her tears as she stared at her lover.

Dom wanted to snap his fucking neck but he had to restrain himself when another gunshot went off, Dom's eyes widened as Hobbs fell to the ground. He had been shot in the arm; the gun fell from his hand as he fell to the ground. Letty let out a cry as she fell forward into Dom's waiting arms; she wrapped her arms around her neck as he pulled her up holding her towards him as tightly as he could. His eyes closed as he took in her scent once again, he didn't want this to be a dream. He didn't want to wake up and she would be gone again,

"Dom…" she managed to say through gasps of air as she cried on his shoulder gripping onto him for dear life.

"I got you baby, I got you!" Dom said into her ear as he pulled her away from him to see her face again, he held her face in his hands as she stared at her beautiful features for what seemed like years.

She was alive; he sighed and leaned forward kissing her lips gently before pulling her into an embrace again.

"I thought you were dead, I thought you were fucking dead!" Dom growled as he stroked her hair gently "I can't let you go, you're my life Letty."

Dom felt amazing saying her name, talking to her. He wanted to hear her voice again, that beautiful voice

"Say something to me, Let?" he said as he looked at her face again, staring into those gorgeous eyes

She smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes

"I love you!" she said softly as he smiled and placed his forehead against hers.

Dom ran his hands through her dark locks

"We got to get out of here, baby." He said as he kissed her lips again softly.

She smiled and nodded.

Hobbs lay on the ground injured and he heard high heels clicking against the concrete and looked up to see Monica Fuentes standing in front of him,

"You shot me?" he demanded to know with a frown

"I couldn't let you kill her."

Hobbs frowned and shook his head

"You don't know what you've done!" he shouted

Monica smiled

"Yes I do, Lukas, I saved a life."

Hobbs was silent as he looked up at the beautiful woman

"The ambulance is on its way to pick you up and treat you…" She said to him.

Leon helped Han to his feet as he supported him,

"You need a doctor?" he asked

Han shook his head

"It's not that deep, it'll heal with some bandages…"

Leon smiled and nodded

"You are one tough ass Japanese dude, man!"

Han laughed as he looked at Dom who still had his arms around Letty as her head leaned against his shoulder,

"Leon…" Dom smiled as he shook his head "Berlin, really?"

Leon laughed as he shrugged his shoulders

"It's cool man, but to be honest with you I've had enough of it."

Dom chuckled as he looked at Han

"Thank you…" he said

Han smiled and nodded.

Leon held his hands on his hips when he heard the familiar voices of Farris, Muriel and Brendan, they ran towards him breathless.

"Did we miss anything?" Farris asked

Leon rolled his eyes

"You missed every fucking thing, what kind of team are you, fucking pathetic!" Leon shouted.

They went silent as Dom laughed as he looked down at Letty and leaned down to her ear

"Hey you…" he said

She smiled and looked up at him

"Hey you, yourself!" she said in that snarky attitude that he loved.

He smiled

"You wanna go somewhere more…, private?" he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows as seduction filled his eyes as he stared down at her body.

She laughed and leaned into him licking up the side of his neck as her hands ran down his back until they reached his butt giving it a firm squeeze.

"You want something, hmm?" she teased

He let out a deep groan and smiled

"More than you know, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd turning to look at Hobbs once more time

"You know it's a good look, you lying on the ground like the animal you are." Dom said as Letty laughed

"Fuck you, Toretto, I'll find you again!"

Dom rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around his girl protectively.

"I can't wait to get you in bed, baby." Dom smiled

Letty looked up at Dom with a smile

"I'm going to be up all night babe, you better show me a good time, I've waited two fucking years for this!" she sighed

Dom laughed.


	23. Chapter 22 Sexual Encounters

_Thanks so much for the reviews once again guys. Now **this chapter contains sexual content**, this story was **rated M for a reason** so only read if you want to. I promised Dom/Letty smut so here it is. Enjoy. RedmanChevvy._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 22<em>

_Sexual Encounters_

Dom walked Letty to his car with a smile spread across his face as he exited the event; the FBI had been surrounded by thousands of protesting racers who were extremely angry with the unnecessary delay that the American police force had caused.

Ambulances and local authority police sirens could be heard in the distance and Dom wasn't planning on sticking around when they arrived to investigate the situation. Han was being helped to his car by Leon who was supporting his weight so he didn't have to lean on his leg which was still bleeding but not as much as it had back in the chaos, Gisele ran from Han's car with a look of horror on her face as she sprinted towards her injured lover with deep concern.

Dom turned his head to look at the tall and extremely beautiful woman as she held onto her boyfriend for dear life clasping her hand to her mouth as she noticed the wound that had been inflicted on him.

"I knew you were going to get fucking hurt, why don't you listen to me!" Gisele shrieked as she slapped her hand across his face before crushing him into a tight embrace,

A shocked but humoured expression appeared on Han's face as he held his girlfriend to him looking at Dom with a smile as he stuck his thumb up in the air signalling that everything was fine, Leon left the pair to talk to each other as he jogged towards Dom and Letty.

"Where you guys going?" he asked

Dom smiled at his teammate with a chuckle as he pulled Letty towards him as his arm snaked around her waist, he cocked an eyebrow at Leon

"We're going to a hotel for the night, why.., want to share a bed with us Leon?" he asked with humour

Letty let out her infectious laugh that got everybody smiling; she looked up at Dom with a grin before winking at Leon

"You getting lonely?" she asked him.

Leon sighed with a roll of his eyes

"don't you fucking start too, Let. Bad enough that Dom thinks he's funny," he joked "I meant in the long-run, where you guys planning on living?"

Letty looked up at Dom as she pouted in wonder, she sure as hell had no idea to that question and she knew that Dom probably had no clue either. He was wanted in the states, Mexico was too close and although she wanted to go to Rio she knew that Dom probably was sick of the place. Dom sighed as he shrugged his shoulders with a shake of his head

"Wherever the road takes us I guess, why, you want to connect the gang again?"

Leon smiled

"Yeah, something like that I guess, it gets boring in this city without a little drama now and then. But I know that it never gets boring in the Toretto household cause I'm the man there…, like always!" he said with a grin.

Dom cocked an eyebrow

"There's no argument, Leon, I have been and always will be the man of the Toretto household. Get that through your thick skull for once." Dom mocked

Leon let out a laugh

"Dude I'm the women magnet!"

Dom shook his head

"Women bow down to me, I could have any one of these girls at this event tonight!" Dom announced

Letty frowned as she pushed herself away from Dom as she jutted her hip out to the side as she looked at her man with attitude,

"Women bow down to you do they?" she repeated "And which girl do you want, I'll go and get her for you so you can hump her. Cause you sure as hell are not sleeping with me tonight."

Dom smiled down at Letty before grabbing her waist playfully and lifting her into the air in one swift motion, a grin shone through on her bright face as her dark locks fell across her forehead.

"Oh yes I am sleeping with you tonight, baby, you're not stopping me from taking what I want, and I was just stating a fact that I am one sexy fucker!" he said to her seductively as she laughed and kissed his lips.

He let out a groan as Leon rolled his eyes,

"Come on guys, is this really necessary?" he asked "Can't you guys find a goddamn room instead of dry humping each other in public!"

Dom frowned at Leon as he placed Letty to her feet again; she pulled her hair back and flicked it over one shoulder as she looked around hearing the sirens get louder.

"I think it's time to get out of here, cops are closing in." Letty said "Had enough of those bastards."

Han walked towards Leon and Dom squinting in pain

"Guys we're heading out to the Hilton hotel for the night, I'll catch you later." He announced as he patted Leon's back as a thank you as he winked at Letty in support

Dom nodded as he patted him on the back

"Thanks again, Han and turn your phone on for once in your life!"

Han smiled and nodded

"Will do, see you later guys!"

Leon smiled as Han limped off back to his car where Gisele was sitting down in with her arms folded, she was pissed off with her boyfriend but that wouldn't last, they loved each other too much to stay mad.

Leon let out a chuckle

"I can just imagine the argument that those two are going to have tonight followed by make-up sex, always happens. Angry sex is always the best…"

Dom let out a sigh as he put his arm around Letty's shoulder,

"We're going now, Leon. Catch you later, we'll come see you tomorrow to figure this shit out." Dom said before turning around and heading towards his car which was still being guarded by the small Brazilian man.

Dom rolled his eyes as he pulled the keys out of his jeans pocket,

"Who the hell is he?" Letty asked

"Some punk, told him to guard my car while I was over there or I would kick his ass…"

"Dom!" Letty laughed as he smiled down at her before unwrapping his arm around her.

The Brazilian smiled widely at Dom before turning his head to look at Letty, his eyes moving up and down her body with a grin which Dom spotted immediately. Grabbing the little man by the collar of his t-shirt he threw him a couple of feet away where he tumbled and fell to the ground,

"Get the hell out of here!" Dom warned as the young man stood to his feet with a frown before storming off angrily,

Letty raised her eyebrows at her man as her arms were folded across her chest. Dom noticed the slight smile on her face and he shrugged his shoulders

"What?"

"You can be an asshole sometimes you know that?"

"After sixteen years Letty, you should know that by now." He smiled as he unlocked the car, taking a moment to admire the outfit that she was wearing.

She smiled as she noticed his dark lustful eyes wondered over her body, butterflies tumbled within her stomach, it was a feeling she had every time Dom looked at her like that, the kind of feeling that sent shivers down her body at the thought of what he was going to do to her later on that night. He licked his bottom lip as he hopped inside the car; she soon followed him and got in the passenger side knowing what she was in store for tonight.

Dom started the car as he looked at his girlfriend silently; the sexual tension that existed between the two was explosive. He wanted to take her right there and then in the car, she had never looked and smelled so good. She was so sexy tonight, her dark eyes framed by her dark eyelashes which were lengthened with mascara. Her lips had some sort of light lip gloss on and her hair was curled, long as ever as it stopped at her waist. She looked like a fucking goddess and smelled like fresh flowers, if it wasn't for the police and people walking around he would have dominated her there and then.

They didn't talk to each other for a moment because they wouldn't be able to control themselves, Letty gulped as Dom drove off through the gates and into the dark night. Letty sat with her legs crossed as she was experiencing incredible heat from between her legs, the smell of Dom's aftershave along with manly sweat drove her insane, she missed this. She missed him, missed the way he caressed her. Missed the way he _fucked_ her. God she was so horny it was unbelievable, she stared at his arms and tried to see his abs through the white vest that clung to his body but she couldn't see them just yet.

She was impatient, she wanted sex and she wanted it now. Closing her smouldering eyes for a moment she licked her lips, Dom noticed her fidgeting behaviour and smiled. He knew her too well and knew what that meant; she needed a good hard ride. He sped up the car as he tried to get to the closest hotel around; he was going to burst in his pants if he didn't get inside her soon. God she was sexy, sexier than any woman he had seen.

"What you thinking about, baby?" Dom asked breaking the silence with a wicked smile as his hand moved across to touch her leg, stroking her thigh gently.

Letty groaned softly but it was loud enough for Dom to hear, he smiled as his fingers tickled her inner thigh softly,

"Hmm?" Dom asked seductively

Letty turned her attention on her man, her eyes darker than before as she frowned at him with her teeth clamped together.

"Dom…" she whined as she unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly sat up moving her leg over him so she was sitting on his lap,

He growled lowly as she began to suck on his neck as her hands ran up and down his chest and arms, she missed feeling him like this. Those muscles drove her to the peak; she straddled him with force as she tried to get some sort of friction off of his fantastic body.

"Baby you keep doing that and I'm going to cum all over myself, I'm trying to save this load for you Let!" Dom growled into her ear as he held her to him.

Letty licked his neck and moaned

"I can't fucking wait, Dom!" she growled angrily as she looked him in the eye "I need you now!"

Dom smiled at her before taking one hand off of the steering wheel and grabbing her ass tightly,

"Hotel right here baby!" Dom growled as he stopped the car and grabbed her hips and pulled her against his hardened cock that lay beneath his jeans just waiting to be let free.

She let out a whine of pleasure at the feeling as he opened the car door and pulled her out with him, he set her down to her feet before locking the door. Letty looked up at him before he suddenly slammed her against the car door and began to kiss her, dominating her mouth completely as he darted his tongue inside her lips. Tasting her saliva as their tongues danced together, he ran his hands down her hips and took two handfuls of her ass as he grabbed her tightly loving the moans that were coming from her throat.

"Fuck me, Dom!" she whined into his ear and he dragged her to the hotel, his heart beating faster as he got incredibly excited,

Letty grinned as she knew this was going to be amazing, she hadn't had sex with Dom in two years and she was desperate for him. They stormed through to the reception where Dom through all the cash he had in his pockets at the receptionist. He handed Dom a key as he pulled Letty along with him, holding her hand as they made their way to the elevator.

"Fucking second floor!" Dom growled in irritation as the elevator doors pinged open, he threw Letty inside and pinned her against the metal side, grabbing her throat dominantly as he kissed her face and placed his leg between her knees.

She wined as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he stared at her chest pulling the zipper of her top down to reveal the sexy black bra that lifted her tits up beautifully.

He groaned at the sight and leaned down sucking on her chest possessively

"That feels so fucking good…" she whispered as the elevator came to a stop.

Letty clawed the back of his neck as he let her down again, pulling her arm and rushing out of the elevator towards the room which they had been allocated. Dom shoved the key in the door roughly and opened it, pulling Letty into the room as he slammed the door shut. Letty grinned widely with a seductive laugh as Dom stormed towards her pinning her towards the hallway wall. He liked her like this,

"You want me, huh mama?" Dom growled into her ear as he ripped her top off and threw it to the floor, grabbing her boobs greedily as he squeezed them before undoing her bra and tossing it to the side.

"llévame papito!" she moaned loudly as she pulled his vest up over his head throwing it aside as she dragged her fingers down his abs, feeling his glorious muscles as she drooled at the sight of him.

He was gorgeous, she looked him in the eyes as her hand slid lower until it slipped under his jeans and she smiled before wrapping her hand around his straining cock that wanted to be inside her. Dom leaned his head back against the wall as she rubbed and squeezed him gently enough to drive him nuts, he hissed and grabbed her hair snapping her head back as he sucked on her neck before lifting her into the kitchen. It was a change from the bedroom, Letty smiled as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter pulling her leather pants down and tossing them aside. He growled and smiled at her, she grabbed his face and licked her tongue against his lips, she watched as he undid his jeans letting them drop to the ground. Letty let out a whine as she saw his huge cock; Dom walked between her legs and grabbed her panties ripping them from her body to reveal her beauty. He ran his fingers up her soft thighs before slowly touching her heat,

"You're so fucking wet baby, Jesus!" he hissed as his fingers rubbed against her clit gently before sliding them into her swiftly earning a howl from her.

He gazed at her expression of pleasure as she frowned, throwing her head back as she held his hand as he began to shove his fingers in and out of her loving the feel of her juices on his fingers.

"Dom, please!" she begged as she panted "I need you inside me, please!"

His cock got even harder at her beautiful voice that begged for him, she wanted him to fuck her like never before. She needed it hard and she needed it fast, he ripped his fingers out of her before getting as close to her as possible, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she sat on the counter groaning.

Dom kissed her lips before licking his fingers free of her juices; he grabbed the head of his huge cock and watched her face as he slowly thrust his erection into her. Dom let out a deep growl at her tightness around him, he watched with amazement as Letty's face crumpled with pleasure. Her jaw hung open as she whined out loud; her hands holding onto the counter as he fully entered her,

"Oh…" she sighed as he looked at her before starting a brutal rhythm, he pulled out of her completely before snapping his hips forward and thrusting into her as hard as he could, shivers ran down his spine as she let out an electrifying scream that turned him on beyond belief.

She had never felt so full in her life, he was so big and he felt amazing within her as he started panting as he thrust into her fast and hard. She moved her hands to his shoulders as his pace quickened; this wasn't going to last long. She was already tightening around him, he stared at her and she stared at him back as she let out whines and moans, the sound of his solid thighs slapping against her hers was loud and the friction between them created immense pleasure.

"Oh my God!" she screamed as she arched her back, wanting to feel like this forever,

Dom chuckled as he held onto her hips like a vice; his grip was bruising as he held her still

"Not god, baby. Dom, I want to hear you scream my name!" he panted into her ear as he began to thrust deeper into her,

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he worked her to perfection. Dom grabbed one of her legs from around her waist and placed it over his shoulder changing the angle completely, he let out a hiss as he began to fuck her quickly. She tried to keep her screams to herself but she couldn't,

"Dom!" she screamed out

He smiled as he felt her walls tightening around him, she felt amazingly good, better than she ever had before.

"Come for me baby!" he ordered as he shoved his dick into her as hard and as fast as his body would allow him, "Come for me…"

She looked into his dark eyes and whined as her head fell back, her orgasm hit with mind blowing force causing her to scream before scratching his back. She leaned forward and bit his shoulder hard, and he thrust into her one last time before he began to cum inside her. Holding her to him he let out a sigh as he filled her with his semen, she clung to him as she felt him empty himself into her.

"Letty…" he said as he calmed down still feeling her walls contracting,

She wrapped her arms around him and gulped. Dom's breathing returned to normal as he pulled out of her and lifted her into his arms,

"Baby you were amazing, you're always amazing…" he whispered into her ear

She was exhausted but smiled against his shoulder as she stroked the back of his head, that was the best sex she had, had in years.

"So were you, Dom. So fucking good…" she said as he carried her into the bedroom and set her down on the double bed gently.

She lay there smiling as he climbed in behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, spooning her as he kissed her neck gently. Running his hands through her dark locks he smiled

"I love you, Letty." He said

She turned to face him and wrapped an arm over him as she kissed him,

"I love you too, Dom." She smiled.


	24. Chapter 23 I Promise You

_Thanks once again for the reviews guys, much appreciated. :) RedmanChevvy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**hapter 23**_

_**I Promise You**_

Dom began tracing lazy circles on Letty's bare back as she lay on her stomach with her eyes closed, he sat there just admiring the quietness and stared at her gorgeous skin with a smile.

He had forgotten just how good it was to lay with her like this, the last time being in the Dominican Republic where he had left her. It was a mistake he regretted, he thought he was keeping her from danger only to come to the conclusion that he was causing her more harm.

Letty let out a breathy sigh as she blinked a few times before turning around to look at Dom with a lazily satisfied expression, her chocolate eyes warm with love as she smiled.

Dom placed his hands by his sides as he cocked an eyebrow at her before giving her a puzzling look, Letty frowned slightly at the realisation that he was studying her and she didn't like that look one bit.

"What's wrong?"

Dom sighed as he shook his head looking around the less than brilliant hotel, Letty rolled her eyes and sat up facing him taking the sheets with her to cover her exposed body. Shrugging her shoulders with annoyance she waited for a reply to the question she had asked, Dom turned his focus on her face once again which was confused by his sudden change of behaviour. She knew that something was bothering him and it was irritating her, sitting on her knees she moved closer to him

"Are you going to answer me, Dom, or just stare at me like I'm a freak or something?" Letty grew impatient rather quickly when she didn't get the answers she was looking for.

Dom ran a hand over his head as he looked her over,

"You gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" he asked in a low tone voice, his eyes meeting with hers with seriousness

Letty blinked a few times before diverting her gaze from his face as she looked at her hands with confusion

"Nothing's _wrong_ with me, alright!" she snapped in defence "So stop looking at me like that."

Dom stayed silent as he studied her features again carefully

"Would you stop it already, I said I'm fine Dom!" Letty raised her voice in annoyance as she huffed and pulled away from him

"You're lying to me, Letty." He stated bluntly

Letty squinted her eyes as she looked at Dom who held the same serious expression that he had before, his eyebrows pulled together as he frowned at her offended expression

"You're calling me a liar now, we've been together for less than a day and you're already saying that I'm hiding something from you?" Letty questioned

Dom nodded.

"You know what; I'm not listening to this. I'm going to take a shower…" she sighed as her hard expression saddened before she clenched her jaw

Dom grabbed her arm lightly as she whipped her head around to look at him, he could see the hurt in her eyes and he knew that she wasn't herself.

"You screamed in your sleep last night…" he said

Letty was quiet for a change as she looked at him, worry plastering her face as he just looked into her eyes

"You screamed for somebody to stop…, _raping_ you, Letty!" Dom struggled to say as his teeth clenched together in anger as he looked at her face again which began to crumple.

She gulped and tore her eyes from him as she looked down at the bed trying her best to keep her composure,

"I can't—" she began as her voice started to shake, looking up at Dom she began to breathe heavily before tearing her arm from his grip.

Dom frowned with guilt

"Letty why didn't you tell me?" he demanded to know as he watched a tear fall from her eye

She shook her head and jumped off of the bed, running towards the bathroom and slamming the door shut as she fell to her knees biting her bottom lip as she tried not to let the cry rip from her throat.

Clamping her hand to her mouth she shook her head, it was too much of a painful place to return to and now Dom knew. The door swung open and she didn't bother looking up at him as she cradled herself comfortingly trying not to let her emotions get the best of her, Dom sat behind her and gripped her into a tight embrace as she continued to cradle herself.

He grit his teeth and held back the anger that wanted to erupt from his body, he knew that she was in deep pain and needed to support her. Gripping her waist he spun her around until she was facing him, both hands over her mouth and nose as her chest heaved with the distress of the whole situation. It wasn't like her to be this upset; Dom was the only one to see her in this kind of trauma.

"Letty…" he shook his head in guilt as he saw the tears stream down her face, pulling her hands away from her face she wrapped them around Dom and fell into his arms with defeat.

Dom closed his eyes, stroking her hair gently and holding her tight against him; she let the pain out like a flood breaking through a dam. Her cries were painful for Dom to hear and he knew that the person responsible for causing her so much hurt was going to pay big time, he couldn't see and hear her like this. It wasn't Letty. Pushing her back slightly Dom looked at her face; she didn't want to be seen so broken and turned her eyes away from him with embarrassment. She felt shamed,

"Hey…" he sighed before gripping onto her chin lightly, turning her face towards him so he could look into her eyes.

Letty gripped onto his hand

"You going to tell me what happened to you?"

She bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed as she became uncomfortable with the whole situation

"I don't want to talk about that right now…, please just let it be, Dom."

He frowned because he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that, there was no way he was dropping this. Hearing those words rip from her throat as she slept drained the blood from his body, it made him sick to his stomach and whoever raped her would have to answer to Dom. Gritting his teeth together he held back what he really wanted to say as he pulled her closer to him and began to stroke her back gently,

"I'll drop it for now…" he lied through his teeth; the words were cold and blank as he said them.

Letty gulped before resting her head of dark locks against his large shoulder basking in the comfort that he was giving her, she needed this support but she would also be lying to herself if she believed Dom when he said he was going to leave this situation alone. She knew that it was not in Dom's nature to let things be, but she wanted to forget this whole ordeal and pretend that it didn't happen. Denial, it wasn't the professional way to go about the rape and she knew it probably wasn't the right thing to do but if she told Dom to go after her rapists that would only mean more drama and more danger.

Those were the two things that she had just escaped from; she didn't want to go back into that right now, not when she had just found her freedom. Closing her eyes lightly she let out a sigh, Dom leaned down and kissed her cheek gently before standing to his feet pulling Letty up with him as he carried her back to the hotel bed which wasn't the comfiest thing in the world but it would have to do for now. Placing her onto the white sheets, she curled into a ball before pulling the duvet over her body which was covered in goose bumps from both the shock that Dom had found out about her abuse and the cold morning air of Berlin.

Dom looked down at her for a moment wondering what painful memories she had locked up in that head of hers, wondering what scars had been left for her to deal with. It hurt him to know that she couldn't tell him about a horrific crime such as the one she had been subjected to; it was obvious to him that she felt like she was responsible for the whole situation.

Letty knew that he was looking at her; she could feel his eyes bore into the back of her head and she bit her bottom lip guiltily, she didn't want to keep this from him just as much as she didn't want to share it with him. It was an experience that she only wished would fade away, but she was smarter than that and she knew that a storm was on its way to shake the new found peace that she so briefly had experienced with the love of her life.

Dom slid into the bed beside her rolling over to face her as he pulled the covers over himself, a slight smile appeared on her glowing face as his eyes met hers in an intimate moment which conveyed the unstable and fragile state she truly was in. Dom watched her expression as she stayed silent; the only noise in the room apart from the fan that buzzed from the roof was her steady breathing.

She looked into his dark chocolate eyes which she had missed for so long, that face that she had only seen in memories and in a picture that remained in her purse for two years was finally right there in front of her.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you completely safe, I promise…" he spoke in a gentle voice that held the deep rumble from his chest,

Letty felt her chin shake as her eyebrows furrowed, and Dom knew that was the sign that her hard exterior was crumbling. She needed this support before she completely lost her mind,

"I love you…" he sighed as he moved right beside her grabbing her into a tight embrace as he finally heard the waterworks break once again.

Her chest heaved as she let out a pained cry, slapping her hand against the mattress as she let her tears fall freely. Dom held her and ran his fingers through her hair as he gulped back his own emotions, his Letty was a broken mess and he knew then that it was completely impossible for him to just let this whole thing go.

Her life was the most important thing to him, and her crying in his arms over a brutal act was no life. He would destroy those fucking monsters who did this to her. He cradled her gently as he soothed her with soft words of encouragement as he rubbed her lower back softly

"Everything is going to get better, baby, I promise you that with my life." He said to her, it was the only time where he had seen Letty truly exhausted and pained. It was a moment he would never forget, but it was a moment he didn't want to remember.


	25. Chapter 24 Her Heart In His Hands

_Thanks so much once again for reviews! Updates have been slower recently due to examinations that have been going on, This chapter contains a sweet lemon Rated M for a reason remember .Thanks once again, Redmanchevvy_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 24<span>_

_Her Heart in His Hands_

Letty sat on the edge of the hotel bed in nothing but her underwear as she kept her hands in her lap, it had been a few hours since her breakdown and she felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of her chest. Although she was still quite sensitive about the subject with Dom, she knew that he completely understood and she was thankful to him for that.

Closing her eyes slowly she let out a deepened sigh as she listened to the water from the shower that Dom was taking, her long locks of dark hair swept across her face as she thought about this whole ordeal. It was a crazy fucked up life, but she knew nothing else, she had grown up in a mess and was living in a mess and she would have in no other way.

As long as Dom was included in that mess, Letty was utterly content with it. A smile pried at her full pink lips as she knew that everything would be fine in the end, it always ended up fine. Her eyes lifted from the floor as she looked to the bathroom door which was slightly open and she could see the steam from the hot water floating through the cold air of the sleazy Berlin hotel room which they had been confined to ever since they had reunited.

Standing to her feet Letty pulled her hair back before sliding it all over one shoulder as she placed her hands firmly on her hips, looking to the window she could see the familiar grey clouds fade over the sun to block out the yellow light. She wondered where she and Dom would head off to next, it was a worry knowing that they were wanted fugitives in many countries around the world and there was no way they could return to the states, it wasn't an option available, not for now anyway.

Frowning slightly she shook her head, this wasn't something she wanted to think about right now. Creating unnecessary worry in her head was something that was a bad habit that she needed to get rid of, she took in a deep breath and remembered that the love of her life was in the next room and he was perfectly fine. If he was fine, she was fine and that was all that mattered.

Folding her arms across her chest with a smile Letty slowly walked towards the bathroom door, her olive skin glowing in the hotel light as she pushed the white wooden door open just enough to slide through and enter the small room. She winced as she was hit by a rush of hot steam, her eyes darted towards the shower and she let out a small chuckle as she could see the top of Dom's head sticking above the height of the shower, he was too tall for it and it amused her. Uncrossing her arms, Letty slid her hands down her sides until she reached the edge of her underwear slowly sliding them off before pulling her hair out of the way to unclasp her bra.

Letting the tiny scraps of clothing fall to the floor, Letty covered herself slightly with her arm as she walked towards the shower pulling the sliding door open only to be hit with another rush of steam and the gorgeous smell of shower gel. Dom stood still with a sponge in his hand as he looked into Letty's eyes which were still filled with a strange uncertainness that Dom didn't like one ounce of, Letty's dark and impossibly long eyelashes blinked before she looked to her feet again. Dom frowned before taking a step forward; pulling her chin up with his index finger he looked at her with a sweet smile as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Letty rest her head against his chest as she closed her eyes, grasping her waist with gentleness Dom pulled her into him and closed the shower door. They both didn't speak a word as they just held each other in one of the most intimate moments that they had encountered; she smiled against his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

His fingers stroking the skin under her armpits softly as her hands slid down his shoulders and felt the muscles ripple under her touch. It was something that she loved, the way that Dom's body reacted when she was around him, she loved that his affection and attraction to her hadn't changed in the slightest over the years. She finally looked up into his dark eyes and smiled, she cherished these moments, it wasn't often that she could just bask in the glory of being adored by Dom.

His hand moved from her waist to her face as he wiped a small drop of water from her cheek before lowering his face to hers, kissing her bottom lip twice quickly he finally went in with passion. He loved having her all to himself; he never got tired of being with his girl, his Letty. She greeted his kiss with one of her own, their lips merging with beauty as their tongues danced together in an intimate and soft moment that would be one to remember.

Dom and Letty were never like this, it was always heated and fast and now it was slow and loving. Letty's hands raised and framed Dom's cheeks as she cherished this kiss, her heart beat fast with the love that was pulsating through her veins. It was the same feeling that she had experienced when she first laid her eyes on him, adoration. They finally pulled away and she smiled brightly as he leaned his forehead against hers softly,

"I love you…" His voice rumbled as he smiled

She nodded as her eyes were connected with his,

"I know…" she said "And I love you too, I always have and I always will."

Dom stroked her cheek as his hands slowly descended down her body until they gripped her hips pulling her up with ease; she weighed less than a feather to Dom. His face was still and calm as her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively, their eyes never leaving each other's as he walked to the wall, her back hitting the cold tiles making her wince at the icy sensation. Her arms slid around his neck as he held her, his eyes searched hers to see if she held any fear within them, the only thing he wanted was to make sure she felt secure. The last thing he wanted was to scare and hurt her that was his last intention.

"Are you sure?" he asked with seriousness,

Letty's full lips pulled into a smile as her eyes were filled with nothing but warmth and love, she nodded as she unwrapped an arm from his neck and ran a finger across his bottom lip before leaning into kiss him.

"I'm sure…" she whispered to him as she stroked his face,

Dom smiled and nodded. He was glad to know that she meant what she said, it would hurt him to find out that the only reason she was coming on to him was to pleasure him at the risk of her own pain. There was no pain in her eyes in that moment; it pleased him to know that she was not scared or intimidated by him. Pressing into her body with more force, Letty let out a sigh as he slowly entered her filling her with slow and steady movements.

He watched as her eyes closed and her head leaned back against the tiles, tightening her legs around him, Letty bit her bottom lip as he began slow but rhythmic thrusts that got a few moans from her.

Dom clenched his teeth as her walls tightened around his length, she felt so good but he wanted to pleasure her first before he came to his own orgasm. Gripping onto her hips with slightly more force, he thrust harder into her this time earning a growl from her as her nails dug into his back. He grunted and began a faster pace as he entered and left her with swift motions that were pleasing her from the sounds that were ripping from her throat.

She felt cramped full as his length reached to the deepest part within her, letting out a whine her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Dom's hips slammed against hers as the rhythm became erratic, he couldn't hold out for much longer and he could tell that she was close by the screams and moans that were coming from her mouth. She was so tight and it became increasingly harder for him to reach deeper within her,

"I'm so close!" she wined as her head slammed against his shoulder, her teeth sinking into his skin as he growled going harder and faster.

Her hands unwrapped from his neck and slid down his chest to his defined abdominal muscles, her eyes made contact with his and she smiled wickedly

"Harder!" she demanded as he smiled and complied by thrusting deeply,

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked down at his length thrusting in and out of her, watching their bodies connect was driving her insane.

"Oh my god…" she hissed through her teeth as her hands slapped against the tiles of the bathroom wall.

Dom watched her face crumple and he groaned

"Let go…" he encouraged her, and just like that she was undone. Her moans silenced by a euphoric orgasm that rippled her body with amazing force, her legs tightened around him as much as possible as he soon followed suit as he burst within her.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips before she wrapped her arms around him again, becoming silent as he enjoyed his own orgasm. She smiled as he gasped for air, it was an amazing experience and she felt a hell of a lot better. Dom stood still for several moments as he enjoyed the feel of her, he loved this and he didn't want it to end.

"You have no idea how much I love you…" he finally said

Letty gulped as she unwrapped her legs from Dom's body and stood firmly on the ground again, her legs shaking from the experience that they had just shared, Dom slid his arms around her to support her weight, he could see that her knees were shaking and smiled to himself as he knew he had pleased her. He always did. Letty looked into his smouldering eyes with an innocent smile that was a rare but beautiful sight, her cheeks rosy with content.

"Yes I do…" she responded with certainty "And I love you too much to be away from you again, please don't leave me,"

Dom's jaw clenched as a wave of slight guilt rippled through his body, he heard the desperation in her voice and knew right then that she was terrified of being alone. Letty had always been independent and had never requested him to stay with her; it wasn't in her nature because she was a free spirit.

And it was obvious that her spirit was broken, it pained him to listen to her in this way but he would do anything and everything that she asked of him, Letty was his world and he wouldn't dare leave her again not after the hell that she had been subjected to.

"I'm not going to leave you, Letty." He stated in a low voice as he looked down at her face which was peaceful her smile growing as he stroked her face with his fingers. "You're too precious."

Letty let out a chuckle as Dom turned the water off before taking Letty's hand and leading her out of the shower, he shrugged his shoulders free of extra water while Letty grabbed a white fluffy towel from the edge of the sink wrapping it around herself. Dom smiled and stood in front of her pulling at the towel playfully, Letty chuckled

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with an arch of her eyebrow

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he retorted with a grin as he pulled the towel free from her body

Letty giggled with excitement as she tried to cover herself from Dom's hungry eyes,

"Why you hiding yourself from me baby, you're beautiful!" Dom growled as he grabbed her arms and pulled her into him with a thud against his solid body.

Letty uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Dom's neck as he shook her head before planting a sweet kiss against his lips

"You're such a charmer, you know that you big douche!" she laughed

Dom cocked his eyebrows with surprise

"Douche?" he asked "I think you mean sex god, Letty."

Letty rolled her eyes as Dom let out a booming laugh at her typical reaction to his goofiness, turning away from him Letty began to walk to the bedroom. Dom's smile suddenly disappeared as his laughing silenced, staring at her back his blood ran cold as he saw red scars on her skin.

"Letty!" he hissed angrily as he stormed towards her pulling her to him,

Letty frowned

"What's wrong?" she asked in confusion.

Dom turned her around slightly and peered at her tender skin that had been marked by some sort of blade, the initials J H carved into her skin.

"What the fuck is this shit on your back, Letty?" he growled angrily as he turned her to face him, searching her eyes as they began to glaze over with tears.

Pushing against him she turned away

"Come here, Letty!" Dom boomed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him "Who did this to you, was it them bastard cops?" he shouted angrily

Letty pulled her arm away from him as a few tears rolled down her face.

"Just let it go!" she screamed as she pushed against his chest "It doesn't matter, Dom!"

He gripped her shoulders firmly

"Some fucker scarred your body and you're telling me to let it be, are you fucking crazy Letty?"

She gripped her hair tightly as she shook her head, her body so close to failing on her. She slammed her hands against Dom's chest

"I fucking hate them, Dom, they raped me and they beat me…, they scarred my body!" she shouted "They've taken everything from me, I can't let them hurt you too. Just…, I can't do this, I fucking hate them!" she screamed as she fell to her knees.

Dom quickly pulled her to her feet again as she placed her forehead against his chest crying once again, Dom held her as he tried to breathe in evenly without breaking into a full force rage because he would tear the hotel apart if he did.

"Letty, I'm going to kill them." He stated angrily

Letty had tried to deny the fact that Dom would go after the two cops who did this to her, she tried to get the thought into her head that he would leave the situation alone and just stay low out of danger. She tried to convince herself of something that would never happen.

"I know…" she admitted as she stayed in his arms, her heart in pieces as Dom kissed her head, he would do everything in his power to mend that heart and if it meant killing those bastards then so be it. Dom was on a mission.


	26. Chapter 25 Touchy Subjects

_Thanks once again for the amazing reviews, I know that a lot of you are dying for more close together updates so I thought I'd try to get the chapters rolling once again. Thanks so much for the support of this story, it really does mean alot and I draw alot of inspiration from your reviews when it comes to writing each individual chapter. Well here's another one for you to enjoy, the next chapter should be up quite soon, I would say before the end of this week so keep your eyes open for more. Thanks once again, RedmanChevvy. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 25<em>**

**_Touchy Subjects_**

Dom stormed through the hotel corridor, his brow furrowed as his hands remained in a clenched position, Leon was waiting outside after several of his phone calls had gone unanswered due to the exciting activities that Letty and Dom had gotten up to after their less than perfect reunion back at Testen Von Speed.

Leon was parked outside and was continuously honking his horn obviously trying to attract Dom's attention, and that was what he had done and now Dom was pissed off. Leon was always the one who liked to push Dom's buttons, he was what some men called brave but most other people would see him as dumb for testing Dom's limited patience. He and Letty were asleep when the first few honks began, and now he was taking it to extremes honking every few seconds and Dom was ready to explode from the annoyance that was bubbling in his veins.

He had told Letty to stay in the room and try to get back to sleep but knowing her, she would probably come running after him soon enough. He didn't even bother taking the elevator as he sped down the stairs taking two at a time as he neared the front office brushing a few drunk people aside as he did so, this hotel was disgusting and an obvious attraction to alcoholics and married men who wanted a cheap thrill with the young prostitutes they had picked up off of some street.

Dom frowned and ignored the commotion within the hotel as he finally came to the bottom floor marching past the office and slamming the door open which held him straight to the parking lot. He stopped for a few seconds as his jaw clenched, there he was, that little shit Leon, Dom deepened his frown as he stormed towards the car noticing the grin plastered on his team-mate's face as he continued to honk the horn a couple more times with a laugh.

Dom stopped at the driver's side as he pulled the car door open and grabbed Leon's collar pulling him out with ease.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Leon shouted "Watch the shirt man, it's brand new!"

Dom slammed Leon against the car as he let out a deep breath of air trying to keep himself calm which was of course a challenge in itself,

"You like pissing me the fuck off don't you?" he demanded to know as he kept the shorter and thinner Leon against the car, his hand gripping his shirt

Leon rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't answer my calls, what you expect me to do, knock on your hotel room door?"

Dom cocked an eyebrow

"Yes you dumb fuck, that's what a normal person would have done but you're too thick in the skull to realise that!"

Leon pulled a face at Dom

"There is no way in hell I would come within ten yards of a hotel room that you and Letty have been in, I can smell the sex from here!" He said with a face of disgust "And would you let go of my shirt, I paid a hundred fucking euros for this and you're stretching it you big baboon!"

Dom growled as he let go of Leon who shook his head in disappointment at the new purple shirt that had now been stretched out of shape,

"You big giant goon, look at my fucking shirt!"

"I don't give a fuck about your shirt, Leon, Jesus, buy a new one for fuck-sake you woman!"

Leon pulled another face as he sighed and shrugged his shoulders once again,

"Alright, alright!" he surrendered as he chewed on a piece of gum, laughing to himself as his hands slid into the front pockets of his jeans that were worn and covered in oil.

Dom arched his eyebrows

"You think this is funny you little shit, you woke me up!"

"Oh what a goddamn shame, you not get enough beauty sleep? Poor Letty she must look at your big bald head and cringe!" Leon laughed.

Dom shook his head

"Idiot."

"I actually love his big bald head, Leon, you're just jealous that Dom is way more impressive than you are…" the familiar tone of Letty's voice sighed as they turned to see the petite young Latina storming towards them, her typical attitude showing through in her strut.

Dom smiled as Letty came to a halt beside him folding her arms across her chest as he dragged her dark eyes up and down Leon's body with a look of distaste, humour in her eyes as she did so.

"Whatever you say, Letty, I know that you secretly want me so there is no point in arguing!" Leon smiled; the old humour that the team used to share was coming back.

Dom glared at Leon

"Letty needs a real man, not a little bitch who whines over a gay purple t-shirt."

Leon was silenced as he peered down at himself, Letty erupted into laughter as Dom chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him protectively. Letty leaned her head against Dom's shoulder as Leon sighed at the couple,

"So we heading out of Berlin or what?" he asked with an arch of his eyebrow

Letty frowned at the question

"You're coming with us, I thought you'd already built your life here."

Leon let out a chuckle before shaking his head

"This is no life, just struggling to make ends meet, I've had enough of this city. And plus I want to get the team back together and there ain't no team without me in the loop!"

Letty smiled as Dom rolled his eyes

"Yeah we're heading out of Berlin , we're going to the South Pacific to see Mia and Brian, I need to get a few pieces of information from him." Dom stated,

Leon cocked an eyebrow

"They're in the South Pacific?"

Dom nodded

"And Mia's pregnant, she's having a baby soon."

Leon and Letty gasped at the same time, Letty whipping her head to the side as she looked up at Dom with shock

"She's pregnant, are you sure?" she asked as her eyes grew wide

Dom let out a booming laugh

"By the size of her stomach and the baby scans yeah I would say so."

Leon laughed as Letty frowned slightly

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dom shrugged his shoulders

"We only got back together a couple of days ago, Letty."

She squished her lips together as she still looked shocked, Dom ran his hand down the back of her head and winked at her. Leon scratched his eyebrow as he looked at Dom

"What about Vince, I ain't seen him in years man?" Leon smiled "He's probably still pissed off at the fact that Mia and Brian are back together.."

Dom suddenly closed his eyes as he unwrapped his arm from Letty and shook his head silently, Letty frowned as she placed her hand around his wrist gently

"Are you okay, what's wrong?"

Leon frowned at Dom's sudden change of personality when Vince's name was mentioned, something had happened, it didn't take an idiot to figure that out.

"What happened to him, Dom?" Leon asked in a serious tone as he frowned

Letty pulled her hand away and folded her arms as she waited to hear what Dom had to say, her heart pumped as she knew that there was bad news, Dom stayed silent for a few more moments before letting out a huff.

"Vince was killed back in Rio in a heist, he was shot. There was nothing we could do for him." Dom's voice was quiet and mellow as he described the event that had gone on a while back,

Leon suddenly turned a shade lighter as he looked like a ghost, he looked ill.

"Who did it, who shot him?"

"They've been taken care of."

Leon growled as he turned around and punched the front of his car; the alarm was set off as he slammed the bonnet in anger. Vince had been a good friend to Leon, he was his best friend and even though they had faded apart and lived separate lives for more than five years he still felt the pain in his heart at the news of his death. Letty was struck silent, she stood still and watched Leon taking his anger out on his car, she however was calmer about the news.

She was upset but held it inside, looking up at Dom who was looking at the ground obviously still upset Letty took a few steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Dom, it must've been awful losing your friend like that,"

"Of course it was awful!" Dom snapped angrily as he pushed her away from him,

Letty jumped at his sudden reaction and frowned as her hands fell to her hips.

"There's no need to speak to me like that, Dom…" she said as she shook her head

Dom sighed and turned away from her as he began to pace back and forth looking up at Leon who was leaning against his car, his head against the cold glass of his passenger side window.

He still felt like shit when it came to Vince, Dom thought it was his fault that he had been shot, if only he had stuck to the plan and left Hobbs behind. Vince would still be here if it wasn't for that fucking FBI, he knew he couldn't change it but he still held anger within his system. Knowing that Vince's son would have to grow up without a father, knowing that his girlfriend was a widow and had to raise her child alone. But he didn't mean to snap at Letty like that.

It wasn't her fault that Vince was gone, none of this was her fault, she was the most innocent part of this whole messed up situation. Dom had to remind himself that Letty was the victim here, for two years he thought that she was dead and gone, the love he had for that woman was beyond any other feeling he had experienced. Turning around again, Dom looked at Letty and walked towards her taking her hands in his as he leaned down to kiss her lips,

"I'm sorry, I can be a dick sometimes."

Letty cocked her eyebrow

"Sometimes?"

Dom sighed

"Alright I can be a dick a lot of times but you know I never mean to hurt you, right?"

Letty smiled and nodded

"I know, it's okay." She said softly as she ran her fingers down his jaw which was starting to gain stubble, she smiled "You need to shave."

Dom smiled

"I thought you liked my stubble?"

She nodded

"I do, I think its sexy but you always shave it off…"

He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"I won't shave for a while then, can you go upstairs to the hotel room and get my car keys, I left them on the beside cabinet,"

Letty smiled and nodded

"Fine, but you owe me!"

Dom laughed as she stormed off in her usual manner which he found incredibly sexy, he liked her walk it made her stand out from any other girl. His smile soon disappeared as she walked into the hotel, turning to look at Leon Dom walked towards him with that serious face once again.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he patted Leon's back supportively

Leon pulled away from his car and looked up at Dom with a nod of his head

"Yeah, it's just hard to digest you know…" he sighed "It's Vince, he never gets hurt he's always the one to get away and now he's dead, it's just…, hard to believe you know…"

Dom nodded

"I know, Leon, he was a great guy, brilliant part of the team and an amazing brother,"

Leon scratched the back of his head before gulping back emotion, he wasn't going to allow himself to cry over it, he wasn't into that emotional shit but it hurt, it really hurt knowing that Vince was gone for good.

It just didn't seem real, Dom was obviously affected by it too, he was even closer to Vince than Leon was, it was a deep shame. And Dom too was not an emotional type; he didn't cry in front of nobody, it was both ego and his tough status that had made him that way. He was tough and survived any trauma; this was just another thing that he had to get past.

"He had a son too you know?" Dom told Leon who looked up with surprise

"Vince had a kid?"

Dom nodded with a smile

"Beautiful baby boy, named after me. He's just a toddler though, the heist back in Rio has provided for him and Vince's girlfriend, at least they'll be able to survive without money being a problem."

Leon smiled and nodded

"That's good, really good,"

Dom looked at Leon and let out a deepened sigh

"Listen we've got problems ahead of us, I don't want Letty to be part of this conversation that's why I sent her inside."

Leon looked up at Dom with a frown as he folded his arms across his chest

"What's up?"

Dom looked back at the hotel entrance to make sure Letty wasn't coming back just yet, she didn't need to hear any of this, not just now.

"I'm going to hunt down two cops who raped her, I'm gonna get their details from Brian when we head over there…, I'm gonna kill them Leon, I swear to God I'll beat them until their hearts stop beating!"

Leon stood silent for a moment as he nodded,

"Yeah, I don't blame you man, she went through a lot of shit with those bastards."

Dom frowned with confusion

"How the hell did you know about this?"

Leon shrugged his shoulders

"She told me a while back at my house, she blurted it out…, she needed somebody to talk to I guess, I don't know…"

Dom glared at Leon for a couple of seconds

"She told you so easily but she didn't want to tell me, what the fuck is the sense in that, that woman really does confuse the shit outta me sometimes and I hate it!"

Leon frowned

"It wasn't easy for her to tell me, Dom, don't think that!" Leon said "She was a bag of nerves and anger when she told me what they did to her; she probably just couldn't keep that shit all to herself."

Dom sighed and tilted his head to the side cracking a bone in his neck as he still looked unimpressed by the revelation that had just been unfolded to him, Letty baffled him more than any woman he had known in his lifetime.

He knew women were confusing but she was on a whole different level, Dom scratched his forehead as he thought about his woman, he loved her with all his heart and would do so until he died, he really needed to find out how to help her get through this crazy ass shit.

The last thing he wanted was for her to go insane over this ordeal, and finding those scars on her back earlier on was another blow to her confidence. She needed help professional help and for the first time in a long time Dom didn't know if he would be able to mend her scars.

The first step to her recovery was to get rid of the beasts who did this to her, then she would know that she was safe from their abuse and perhaps stop having nightmares of their faces.

"I gotta get my old Letty back, Leon…"

He nodded in agreement

"I know Dom."

Dom looked at his partner, who returned his face of seriousness,

"We need to get Han on this with us, help cover some tracks when we're over in the South Pacific, the last thing we need is for the FBI to know who are responsible for those two cops' deaths."

Leon smiled

"He's a nice little Japanese guy."

Dom gave half a smile

"You boys miss me?" the beautiful tone of Letty's voice rang through the air as she carried Dom's car keys in her hand

Dom turned to look at her with a smile acting as if they hadn't been talking about serious business,

"You ready to get a move on out of this shit hole baby?"

Letty let out a deep chuckle as she strutted towards her man, standing on her tip toes as she kissed his lips before handing him the keys to his car.

"I'm always ready, kicking ass and taking names!" she exclaimed with a grin, Dom smiled as she saw a slight flash of the old Letty

She pulled her dark locks back and tied them in a pony-tail before zipping up her black leather jacket, Dom realised that something was missing and reached into the front pocket of his jeans pulling out the silver cross that belonged to her.

Letty grinned as her face lit up seeing the beautiful piece of jewellery which was a gift from Dom to her, he had given her it almost ten years ago and it only looked right around her neck. She took the necklace and placed it over her head, taking the cross between her fingers and admiring it for a few moments,

"Where the hell did you get this from Dom, I haven't seen this since-" she paused as she remembered the last time she had worn it, back in that compound that she had been locked up in.

Dom saw the haunted look on her face and grabbed her hand pulling his towards her

"It doesn't matter where I got it, what matters is that you've got it back…"

Letty smiled and pulled her hands down and wrapped them around his waist securely as he kissed the top of her head

"Come on Letty, let's get a move on and see Mia and Brian and hey we might even see a new addition to the Toretto family." Dom smiled supportively trying to get her mind off of the previous touchy subject.

Letty nodded as she let go of Dom and walked over to his car not saying another word, Dom sighed and turned to look at Leon with a nod of his head

"Let's go."

"Alright, baby, South Pacific here we come!"


	27. Chapter 26 You Make Me Smile

_Ok so this chapter took a little longer to upload than I expected but anyways here it is, I hope you enjoy this. Thanks once again for the reviews, this story has become more popular than I could have expected. Thank you for the inspiration and your thoughts and opinions, I read every single review and some reviews give me inspiration to write the next chapter, some of you give me ideas to include within the story that I hadn't previously thought about so thanks for that. Much appreciated, RedmanChevvy. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 26<em>**

**_You Make Me Smile _**

Letty wrapped her arms around her waist keeping herself warm from the cool breeze that blew swiftly from the ocean, they had arrived at the South Pacific island of New Caledonia half an hour ago and now the couple were standing together on the beach outside Mia and Brian's home.

She couldn't deny the shivers that were rolling down her spine at the thought of seeing her family again, Mia was like a sister to Letty and Brian was like a brother, family to the end. She sighed as a smile pulled at her mouth turning her head to look up at Dom who had a look of pride on his face and by his side stood Leon.

"This is where they live now?" Letty asked with an arch of her eyebrow

Dom smiled and nodded

"It's pretty damn nice, how the hell did they afford this?"

Dom stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Letty as he looked down at her peering at the cross that hung around her neck

"The heist back in Rio, we all got a share of money so they decided to come here, it's secluded and peaceful. No cops, no violence, it's perfect for Mia…"

Letty nodded, she had to keep reminding herself of that heist, it was upsetting to her that she had missed such an action packed time in Rio, it was the one place she hadn't visited and the one place that she wanted to go to. That was out of the question now though; there was no way that they could go back there when Dom's face was so recognizable by police forces, Rio was a dream to her but she would gladly get rid of it in exchange for a lifetime with Dom.

"It is perfect," she agreed "A good place for the kid to grow up too, you know that still doesn't seem real…, Mia's having a baby, she's all grown up now."

Dom sighed with a nod of his head

"I know, but that's how I always had seen Mia, settling down with a baby and a husband who loves her, family life is what she's suited for not the race life that we live."

Letty let out a chuckle

"I couldn't imagine us with a kid, what a nightmare that would be, changing diapers constantly while running from the cops!"

Dom let out a booming laugh

"Family life is not for us, not right now anyway, there's too much shit to be taken care of…, the last thing we need is a damn baby crawling around getting in the way."

Letty grinned widely as she let out a smaller giggle

"It would be a disaster; I would make a terrible mother…"

Dom looked down at Letty with a questioning glare, he didn't believe that she would be a bad mother for a second, she would be a clumsy mother which brought a grin to his face but she wouldn't be terrible.

"You'd end up putting oil on the kid's cereal instead of milk…" he said mockingly as he nudged her playfully

Letty laughed and slapped his arm

"I'm not that stupid, wise-guy!" she winked affectionately.

Leon stood watching the pair as he let out a sigh before rolling his eyes at the sickening flirting that they began to share, he pushed by Dom and pulled the pair apart with a scowl.

"You two make me gag sometimes you know that, pull yourselves together, let's go see Mia before I kill myself looking at this flirting!"

Letty laughed as she punched Leon's arm,

"Oh you wanna go?" he asked challengingly as he grabbed her and pulled her over his shoulder spinning her around,

Dom laughed as she tried to grip Leon's shoulders to steady herself enough to slap him but he dropped her to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Letty groaned as she kicked her team mate in the shin getting a yelp from him,

"You're an asshole," she giggled.

Leon rubbed his leg

"And you're violent, now let's go bitches, it's getting cold out here!"

Dom cocked an eyebrow at Leon's use of the word bitches, Letty smiled as she stood to her feet walking towards the beach house feeling excited. Leon shrugged his shoulders at Dom who glared at him,

"I'm a bitch now, huh?" Dom asked

Leon grinned

"That's debatable."

Dom raised his fist while Leon ducked throwing his hands over his head,

"Yeah that's what I thought, the only bitch around here is you…, pussy!" Dom laughed as he messed Leon's hair up with his hand,

Letty shook her head at the pair before she jumped onto the porch looking through the front window of the beach house. It had a beautiful smell, fresh pine, she loved it already. Knocking on the door she waited impatiently for the door to open,

"Will you two get a move on?" she called over to Dom and Leon who were dragging behind talking about something that she really couldn't care about at the moment

They looked up at her and nodded as they quickened their pace and then the front door opened. Letty turned her head sharply and watched as the door began to slide open, it seemed like everything was in slow motion as her heart beat faster and then she smiled brightly at the face that appeared.

"Letty!" the familiar feminine voice of Mia gasped loudly,

Letty laughed out loud and would have threw her arms around Mia if it weren't for the tiny bundle of pink that was cradled into her arms. She sighed softly as her eyes widened at the sight of the tiny baby girl, Mia's daughter, it was incredibly weird. The last time Dom and Letty had been talking about Mia, she was still in her mind, pregnant.

"You have a baby, Mia!" Letty exclaimed as she leaned forward to get a better look at the child, it was an amazing sight

Mia couldn't take her eyes off of Letty and nodded with a smile

"I know…" she sighed "Letty…, you're alive!" Mia said lowly as her face crumpled

Letty's eyes widened at Mia's expression, tears falling down her cheeks as she grabbed Letty and pulled her into an embrace.

"I thought…, we thought you were dead and then it turned out you were alive, it's just overwhelming and we buried you, and then I had Sofia…" Mia shook her head a she sighed "I'm just…, I love you Letty, this is an amazing moment for me."

Letty smiled as she kissed Mia's cheek

"I know, it's all good though, I mean look at you!" Letty said "And…, Sofia, wow."

Mia smiled as she sniffled, her eyes still locked onto Letty's face,

"I thought I would never see you again,"

"Well here I am, girl, always ready for the party."

Mia laughed

"Always the jokester…" she said "I'm glad you're back, Letty."

Letty smiled and winked at Mia, she was like a sister to her and was glad that she had the chance to see her again. Turning around, Letty saw Dom standing still looking at the tiny baby that Mia held within her arms, he was as shocked as she was. Mia let out a laugh at her brother's reaction,

"I know the feeling, I didn't believe she was real the first night I took her home, she's an angel…" Mia said as she smiled down at her baby daughter,

Dom walked past Letty to get a good look of his new born niece, her eyes were closed as she slept peacefully with her hands together under her chin. She undoubtedly was of Toretto decent, she was the double of Mia, jet black hair, beautiful olive skin and long eyelashes. Her lips were heart-shaped and she had a small button nose,

"She's beautiful, Mia." Dom said as he ran his large finger along her little cheek, "She looks like you."

Mia smiled at her brother as he stared at the baby,

"Sofia, it's a pretty name…"

Mia nodded

"I know, Brian wanted to call her Veronica Daisy O'Conner, I wasn't having that. He has bad taste in names I tell you that." She laughed

Dom cocked an eyebrow

"Veronica Daisy?" he mocked "I told you that boy was on drugs…"

Mia laughed and playfully hit her brother's chest

"No he's not; he just doesn't pick good names…" Mia smiled "I decided on Sofia Leticia Toretto-O'Conner, I didn't want to lose the Toretto part."

Letty whipped her head towards Mia

"You're joking right?" she asked with a frown "Sofia _Leticia_?"

Mia nodded with a cock of her eyebrow

"Your name is nice, Letty."

"You wanna scar that child for life; you could have at least just shortened it to Letty. Leticia is brutal, I hate my goddamn name!" she sighed

Mia shook her head

"Letty, don't be stupid. You have a beautiful name."

She arched her eyebrows

"Oh really?" she asked "So if I have a daughter is it alright If I give her the middle name of Amelia?"

Mia frowned

"No, my full name sounds stupid…"

Letty laughed and shook her head

"See what I mean?"

Dom rubbed the back of his head,

"Mia…"

Mia looked up suddenly and jumped slightly as she saw the familiar face that belonged to Leon, he smiled with his hands in his pockets walking towards her with awkwardness

"Hey there stranger, where the hell have you been for the last six years?"

Leon laughed as he peered down at the baby before wrapping an arm around her kissing her cheek

"I've been travelling around, settled in Berlin for a while before these two showed up."

Mia nodded with a smile

"Leon settling down?" she asked sarcastically "Doesn't seem right, you're a free spirit."

Leon laughed and nodded

"Got that right." He said "She's beautiful by the way, lucky she didn't get the O'Conner genes or things could've turned ugly…" he joked with a laugh.

Mia frowned

"Very funny, Leon…"

He shrugged his shoulders at Dom who frowned at him.

"What's all this commotion on my doorstep?" Brian appeared from the house with a smile as he saw Dom,

"Brought two strangers with me…" Dom said as he pointed to Letty and Leon.

Brian's eyes widened as he looked at Letty, he was silent for a moment as he just stared at her, Letty rolled her eyes with a laugh and shrugged her shoulders

"Are you just going to stare at me or what?"

Brian smiled

"Do I know you?" he asked

Letty shook her head

"You think you're funny now, I've had just about enough of the wise jokes off of these two dumbasses." Letty said as she walked towards Brian and flicked his nose

He laughed and pulled her into his arms squeezing her tightly. He pulled her up into his arms and her feet left the ground,

"It's good to have you back, I was starting to get bored without Leticia Ortiz around, you're my personal entertainment, now I can watch you lose every race you're in again, fun times." He joked

Letty pushed his face with a laugh

"I can beat you in any kind of race and you know it, O'Conner!" she said with a challenge.

Leon placed his hands on his hips

"What up O'Conner?" he smiled

Brian set Letty down on her feet again as he walked towards his former team-mate smiling as he extended his hand out, Leon grabbed it and they did their old time handshake thing,

"Nice to see you again, bud, where the hell you been?"

Leon smiled with a shrug of his shoulders

"I've been around, nowhere special…"

Brian nodded.

"Still racing?"

"Of course I'm still racing, I'm a race God."

Brian chuckled as he turned to look at Dom

"So you guys coming inside or what?"

Dom nodded

"Yeah, just waiting for your ass to get out of the way…" he smiled and Brian laughed as he turned to Mia placing his arm around her gently as they walked inside

Letty walked in behind them admiring the house that they had decorated, it was fresh and modern but still had a classical touch.

"This is nice…" she smiled "I wouldn't mind kicking my feet up here, man." She said as she looked at the sea blue painted walls

Brian looked back at the feisty Latina

"Hand over the rent first then maybe I'll consider putting a mattress in the shed for you." He laughed

Letty kicked the back of his knee making him stumble a bit

"I'll kick your ass anymore of that smart-ass talk, just because you've gotten better at racing and had a baby with my man's sister doesn't mean that you can't get an ass whooping from me…" she smiled.

Brian laughed as Mia led them into the living room that was filled with baby stuff, Letty looked at all the toys and bottles with confusion, it was all alien to her.

"This is a lot of stuff for one baby…"

"I know but it won't last that long so we need as much stuff as possible, the whole house is overflowing with diapers and bottles," Mia laughed as she gently placed the baby in the small rocking crib as she took a seat on one of the large leather sofas. Brian joined her as he looked at his daughter with a smile

Letty sat on the opposite sofa and Dom sat beside her, Leon went straight for the fridge

"Any beer?" he called over to Mia who rolled her eyes and looked to Brian

He smiled

"There should be some behind all the baby bottles,"

"Get me one too!" Dom called, "You want one too?" he asked Letty, she nodded as she crossed her legs

Leon rolled his eyes

"I'm no servant you lazy pieces of shit, get your own beers!"

"Just get the beer and stop whining!" Dom growled

Brian smiled

"I want one too."

Leon turned to Brian frowning as he grabbed the beers and closed the fridge, passing two to Dom and threw one over to Brian.

"So how did it go down in Berlin then?" Brian asked Dom, he was eager to get information on everything

Dom took a few gulps from the beer bottle and turned to Letty who smiled at Brian,

"Still a nosy bitch I see…" she said

"Shut up." He winked

"What?" she asked with a threatening tone

Brian smiled

"Nothing."

Letty shook her head with a chuckle

"Good."

Dom turned to look at Letty arching his eyebrow as he shrugged

"You gonna let me talk or what?" he asked with annoyance

Letty gave Dom a look and became silent folding her arms, Dom ignored her and turned to Brian

"I got in pretty easy, all the FBI were concentrated on central Berlin where the event was taking place, Hobbs was there. Monica Fuentes was there, she wasn't any bother, Han got shot in the leg. He's alright now though, I got a feeling that Hobbs isn't over hunting us down though he's too much of a pain in the ass to just lay low. And that's when I met up with Leon and found Letty, Hobbs took a hold of her not for long though, Fuentes put him down with a gunshot to the arm. It wasn't that bad though, not what I expected it to be like, nothing like Rio was…" Dom said as he took another gulp of beer before turning to look at Letty who wasn't pleased.

He sighed and took a hold of her hand which she pushed away,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked frowning at her as she sat in a mood

Letty scowled at him

"Your attitude, that's what the hell, is wrong with me!"

Dom shook his head

"Letty…" he sighed "Do we really need to argue over stupid shit like kids?"

Letty cocked an eyebrow at him,

"Whatever…"

"Yeah, whatever…" he repeated as he looked to Brian who was smiling at the pair, Dom rolled his eyes at his brother in-law as he looked at Letty again who had turned her face away from him.

Mia frowned at her brother and let out a sigh

"Happy times!" she said sarcastically before letting out a small laugh, "So Dom, finally got rid of that girl Elena, I was wondering how long she'd last!" Mia smiled.

Letty's eyes suddenly snapped up as she frowned with confusion, she looked at Mia who's smile immediately faded once she saw that Letty hadn't known about her brother's brief relationship with the female cop from Rio. Letty turned to Dom looking him directly in the eyes as she gave a half smile, he grinned widely at her with a shrug of his shoulders

"Who's Elena?" Letty waggled her eyebrows as she sat forward, perking up with sudden interest.

Dom scratched the back of his head as he looked over at Mia

"Thanks, Mia…" he said

Letty smiled widely.

"She was a friend…" Dom said having trouble keeping a straight face

Letty laughed out loud

"Did you fuck her?" Letty asked

Dom frowned at her with a chuckle.

"Letty…"

She shrugged her shoulders as she moved herself even closer to her man humour in her eyes,

"It's a simple question, Dominic,"

Dom looked up at the sudden laughter that came from Brian before he looked at Letty who was still smiling brightly at him,

"Alright, she was a friend that I fucked okay, but it didn't work out so she packed her bags and went back to Rio. What can I say?" he chuckled.

Letty let out a laugh as she threw herself on Dom's lap wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked him in the eyes, her lips inches from his,

"Elena, that's a pretty name. Was she a pretty girl?" Letty asked smiling "Did she wear six inch high heels and a mini-skirt that showed her ass hmm?" Letty grabbed Dom's chin seductively.

He let out a nervous laugh, Brian and Mia were giggling

"Did this Elena…, what was her last name?" Letty turned to Brian and Mia for an answer

Brian laughed

"Neves…" he said.

Letty cocked an eyebrow

"Elena _Neves, _well that is a _beautiful_ name, will you answer my question then?" Letty purred into Dom's ear with a bright smile "Is she nice, did she please you?"

Dom laughed as his hand stroked down Letty's back, kissing her shoulder as his eyebrow arched up, his eyes meeting hers.

"Not nearly as much as you please me…" Dom said, his voice rumbling deeply, the passion and lust in his voice was clear as he spoke to his girlfriend.

Letty straddled his lap, Mia turned away with disgust as Leon shrugged his shoulders at Brian with a smile,

"That's what I like to hear, Dominic. I hope this Elena Neves won't be bothering us anytime soon because I really don't want to have to take my claws out and rip them down her skank face…"

Dom let out a booming laugh at Letty's snarky attitude, she really did paint a picture with her words, and she wasn't like other women. She wouldn't get angry with Dom over him being with other women, she saw it as competition and would make a joke out of it.

Letty knew better, she knew that these women meant nothing to him and she also knew that he would come crawling back to her in an instant. It was a game that she could play perfectly well and it was all the better for her when she didn't react to the flirting that went on between the skanks and him, she liked to play with his head.

"She won't be making an appearance anytime soon, I promise you that babe," Dom said as he leaned in to kiss her lips

She chuckled as he gripped the back of her head and pushed his tongue in her mouth keeping the passion short and sweet knowing that other people were around who didn't want to witness full on Dom and Letty fever.

"I love you…" he sighed as he pulled back and took in the beautiful scent of strawberries that lingered in her long locks of dark hair, he loved every moment with her, the relationship was never boring with Letty, she always knew how to press the right buttons. She knew how he worked and she worked him well, it was the best relationship, like a rollercoaster and he loved every moment of it.

Letty grinned widely as her petite hands gripped the sides of his face, pulling back to look into his eyes she winked at him with humour and love, all mixed into one

"I love you too, even if you do fuck other girls when I was _supposedly_ six feet deep in the ground!" she said as she placed her forehead to his "I can't blame you though, you are one horny motherfucker sometimes!" she sighed with a smile.

Dom laughed as he ran his hands down her back and gripped onto her curved hips pleased at the feeling of them,

"I am a man, you know, I have needs…"

Letty cocked an eyebrow at Dom,

"Well guess what, I'm a woman and I also have needs…, I can be extremely horny sometimes but I don't go around fucking every guy I see, and I actually thought about it when Farris kept flirting with me…" Letty said.

Mia looked at Brian

"I can't believe we're actually listening to this, they never change!" she exclaimed "It's always sex, sex and more sex!"

He shrugged his shoulders as he turned to look at the couple once again, they amused him. Leon let out a laugh as he pointed to Letty

"I knew you secretly had the hots for him!" he grinned.

Dom frowned

"Who the hell is Farris?"

Letty smiled

"He's the Swedish guy on my team back in Berlin."

Letty nodded

"He's tall, blue eyed, blonde…, he has great muscles and wants to ride me badly, I think I might take the offer that he made me." She winked at Leon

Dom growled.

"I ain't letting you near any Swedish motherfucker, I just got you back and I'm not letting you go." Dom sighed as he kissed her neck with sweetness,

Letty smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck

"You can be a dick sometimes, Dom, but you can actually be a sweetheart too."

He chuckled deeply

"That was an insult and a compliment all wrapped into one sentence, you're a talented one,"

Letty waggled her eyebrows

"I know, I'm amazing."

"You certainly are…"

Leon rolled his eyes

"Enough with this lovey-dovey crap, or get a fucking room, this shit makes me sick to the stomach!"


	28. Chapter 27 His Letty

_Thanks once again for the fantastic reviews on this story, I'm afraid though that this story will be ending soon. But not to worry I do plan on making a sequel! Anyways here's another chapter for you guys who are addicted to this thing, I don't want to keep you waiting for long haha. Thanks once again, RedmanChevvy._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 27<em>

_His Letty_

Dom's eyes were fixed on the waves from the ocean as he leaned against the wooden railing surrounding the porch of Mia and Brian's home, he couldn't sleep so decided to clear his mind in the fresh air.

Letty had been sound asleep for the better part of an hour, it was a good sign that she wasn't fidgeting around in her sleep, it meant that she wasn't having a nightmare. He hoped that this was the stepping stone to recovery for her; perhaps she would get over the abuse faster than he thought.

He rubbed the back of his head as he heard footsteps behind him, turning his head to the side he heard the low tone voices of Brian and Leon, the people needed to talk to the most. Dom shrugged his shoulders that were beginning to seize up, his muscles still tense from back in Berlin. Brian stood by Dom while Leon sat on the rocking bench at the other side of the porch with a fresh beer within his grasp.

"Leon told me about the cops, Dom…, and what they did to her…" Brian was obviously as uncomfortable as Dom when talking about such a raw subject, he wanted to be physically sick when he found out.

Dom looked at Brian and sighed

"I need the FBI list on your computer, can you get their pictures that we can show Letty to see which bastards did this to her?" Dom's eyes were harsh as he knew that he was closer to finding them than everyone had expected.

Brian looked out at the ocean himself and nodded as he looked up at Toretto, trust and honour in his mind, family was what they were about and Brian would do anything to make sure his family was safe even if that meant ratting out his fellow FBI agents.

"In the living room, my database shows every agent in the past three years who have started working on your case. Those two cops will be in there somewhere, it's just a matter of finding them."

Dom nodded understanding what had to be done, he didn't want to burden Letty by revealing pictures of her attackers but it was necessary in order to kill the motherfuckers.

"How many agents are in that database, Brian?" Dom arched an eyebrow at his brother in-law wondering what kind of scale they were dealing with,

Brian let out a deep sigh as she thought about numbers,

"On the database there's about three hundred officers, but on your case…, about twenty. That includes Hobbs and his team too so it's not going to difficult at all."

Dom nodded as he cracked his knuckles, he looked at Leon who nodded in his direction letting him know that he had his back on this, Brian did too. The team was back together, Brian and Leon would help Dom track these bastards down and kill them off, it was just a case of identifying them and their locations.

"Let's go inside and get started then." Dom said as he turned from the porch and walked through the kitchen into the living room,

Leon patted Brian on the back as they followed him quickly; Dom took a seat on the leather sofa as Brian began his work accessing the database with his ID number and FBI registration code. It didn't take much to get into the system even when FBI agents like Brian had retired from the force their numbers were still valid for the database, big mistake on their part. Once he was logged on he immediately began typing numbers and codes, a load of complicating shit that Dom and Leon didn't understand.

"Hey I didn't know you were a computer geek, O'Conner, this shit is pretty impressive..." Leon nodded with half a smile,

Brian chuckled as he shook his head

"You'll be surprised at my intelligence level Leon, something you'll never experience…"

Dom laughed as Leon frowned taking a couple of seconds to digest that it was an insult before smacking the back of his head with a laugh.

"You calling me stupid?" Leon asked

Brian turned to Dom and laughed as Leon shook his head

"Just cause I can build and race cars better than you doesn't mean you have to insult me, you over-sized Barbie doll."

Brian laughed as he pressed the enter button on his computer and a list of names and identification pictures of a team of FBI agents flooded onto the screen,

"The two guys we want…, they're in here somewhere. Twenty names and twenty pictures, exclude Hobbs and Fuentes. Eighteen names…"

Dom leaned forward as Brian scrolled down the page, his eyes squinted as he took a good look at all their faces knowing that two of them were responsible for Letty's suffering and two of them were going to die. Dom sighed

"Print those names and pictures out, we'll show them to Letty in the morning, she needs sleep tonight I'm not going to wake her up right now."

Brian nodded as he did what Dom asked of him, printing the pictures out and getting details on their whereabouts.

"I'm going to bed, we'll talk more tomorrow,"

Brian nodded at Dom as he sat on the computer chair.

* * *

><p>She woke to the feelings of warmth around her torso, Letty let out a satisfied sigh as she looked down to see the strong arm that belonged to Dom wrapped around her with protective ease.<p>

A smile formed on her face as she took her hands and stroked his skin, it felt so good to have him by her side once again, it was true what they said about soul-mates because two of them lay in a bed together.

Her head remained on the pillow as her dark eyes looked through the window and peered up at the beautiful blue skies, it was a perfect moment for her to be able to lay in the arms of her lover without the worry of being stalked by the cops.

For once in their lives they were able to be together without annoying drama and it felt good, Letty closed her eyes and enjoyed the South Pacific heat that sparkled across her features.

"Did you sleep good?"

His voice was a perfect addition to that particular moment, she felt warm and safe in his grasp and turned around to face him, his arm still holding her to him as she did so.

"I slept like a rock, I don't think I've slept like that in a long time," she looked through his deep brown eyes and smiled as she saw the love within him, it made her warm inside

Dom leaned in and kissed her with gentle passion,

"No nightmares?" he asked with curiosity

"No, not at all…"

Dom smiled as he looked at her, he was silent for a few moments and just admired her. She was beautiful in every single way, intelligent, had a good heart and was the most stunning creature to ever come flying into his life.

Dom really did wonder how he was capable of capturing Letty's heart, she seemed too good for him, she really was a dream. He respected and appreciated her, she was perfect for him and it didn't seem real that he had her in his arms at that moment, he was convinced that he would wake up in a moment and she would be gone from his side.

"I love you, Letty," he sighed softly

She smiled as she moved impossibly closer to him, her forehead resting against his before she lifted her hand and drew her delicate fingers slowly and gently across his cheek, she was filled with adoration for him and that would never change, not in a million years.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know, Dom…" she replied kissing his lips again, sweeter and more affectionate than before.

They lay in the spare bed that Mia had provided for them, just holding each other in a beautifully intimate moment; it was the side of the couple that few had seen. They were terrified of losing each other again , and that was evident in both of their protective natures that they held over one another.

He toyed with a lock of her hair, pulling it to his nose and taking in the fresh scent of strawberries, he loved the way she smelled. A knock at the door suddenly broke apart their close bonding session, Dom's hand slid away from her body as Letty sat up pulling all of her dark hair to one side of her shoulders rubbing the tiredness from her eyes as Dom stood to his feet.

"You guys coming out or what, its eleven o'clock, Mia's making breakfast!" Leon's voice spoke through the thin wooden door,

Letty turned her head to Dom with a smile as he rolled his eyes,

"We'll be out in a minute, Leon."

"Alright, I'm counting!"

Letty chuckled as she stood to her feet; she was wearing tiny black shorts and a white vest, the silver cross hanging around her neck as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

Her skin shined in the sunlight from the window, she was glowing, her golden skin beautiful. Dom smiled at his girlfriend as she walked towards the wardrobe where she had a suitcase of stuff. Dom grabbed his jeans off of the floor and put them on fastening his belt as he looked around for his vest, Letty found a spare one of his and threw it towards him before pulling out a pair of black leather pants.

It was typical Letty style, she liked the rocker/tough-chick look, it was who she was and who she always had been and Dom loved it. Peeling off her shorts and watching them drop to the floor Letty stepped out of them and bent over to pick them up when she felt his presence behind her, a smile formed on her face again as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him.

Dom leaned down and kissed her shoulder blade before leaving a small trail of kisses on her neck, his hands gently rubbing up and down her arms as she stood there loving every moment of his affections. His mouth came to her ear and she shivered at his breath

"Today is going to be hard for you, Letty, I don't want you to get upset with me, just sit down and listen…" he whispered

A frown deepened her happy expression and she pulled away from him, turning around, Letty faced Dom with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked

Dom stepped forward and placed his hand against her cheek but she pushed it away,

"You'll see, let's get some breakfast first then we'll talk."

Letty had an uncomfortable sensation in her stomach and she had a gut feeling that the conversation that was going to take place would be about those cops. It was something she didn't want to face but it was something she needed to do.

"Fine…" she breathed as she finished getting dressed,

Dom looked at her blank expression and he felt like a real bastard forcing this upon her so soon after all this shit had gone down but it was something that he needed to do to see her heal. Letty bit her bottom lip for a moment before walking past Dom and pulling the bedroom door open, walking out with her hands by her side as she headed for the kitchen. Dom watched her storm off without him and rubbed the back of his neck, he knew that she wouldn't be pleased with him but he would make it up to her.

Letty smiled as the scent of freshly cooked bacon and eggs filled her system,

"What up guys!" she said grinning at the sight of Mia cooking at the stove while Brian sat at the dining room table making stupid noises to Sofia.

She cocked an eyebrow at her strange team mate pulling horrific faces to the baby, she wondered why she wasn't terrified of him.

"Brian, you're such a goof-ball, you know that?" she mocked with a laugh

Mia turned with a smile to look at Brian and her beautiful baby daughter, Brian looked up at Letty with a frown as he rocked his daughter in his arms gently.

"Aww, is aunt Letty jealous of us, Sofia, well Aunt Letty can go screw herself…" he said with that all round annoying baby voice,

Letty rolled her eyes as her hands were placed on her hips, a smile pulling at her face with the sight of the tiny baby. It tickled a soft spot within her when Letty saw Sofia open her eyes, beautiful dark eyes staring up at Brian.

Letty suddenly froze at the feeling of a hand on her lower back; she turned her head slightly to glance at Dom who smiled at her before sitting down at the table next to Brian. Leon was standing by the stove watching Mia cooking the food; he was like a starving animal. Dom smiled at the baby, his fingers sweeping across her dark locks of hair so gently as he looked into her gorgeous eyes.

"Hey there, gorgeous girl!" he said in that deep toned voice of his,

The baby stared at him for a moment before her face crumpled and a scream ripped from her throat, Letty laughed and shook her head as Dom shrugged his shoulders. Brian frowned and lay her against his chest as he patted her back softly,

"Uncle Dom's scary voice make you cry, don't worry sweetie that happened to me the first time too…"

Mia laughed out loud as she turned to look at her brother who smiled and shook his head

"I can't help it, my voice is deeper than most guys."

"Your voice is creepily deep, man, you must have big ass balls…" Leon said seriously

The room burst out with laughter as Dom looked at Leon with an arch of his eyebrows.

"You think about my balls often, Leon?"

Leon made a face as Mia plated up the food for everybody, Dom turned his attention to Letty and winked at her as he patted the seat next to his. Her hip was jutted out to the side as she just looked at him for a moment,

"Do I have to come over there and get you?" he asked

She smiled and shook her head as she walked towards the table and sat down next to him. His arm wound around her neck and he kissed her cheek before breaking the slight intimate moment.

Mia handed Leon his plate first as he grinned with excitement looking at the amount of food which was stacked on top of each other, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, beans and black pudding, double portions for the men. Leon sat down at the table, the opposite side of Letty and Dom. Mia handed Letty her plate next and then gave Dom and Brian their share,

"Who says grace?" Leon asked suddenly.

The table went silent for a moment as smiles broke upon their faces, it was a while since anybody had said grace at the Toretto dining table. Mia took Sofia from Brian and went to put her in the baby crib in the living room before returning. Dom smiled at Leon,

"Why don't you say it since you were the one to bring it up again?"

Leon shrugged his shoulders

"Alright then, everybody close your eyes!" he announced as Mia sat down with her plate.

A grin plastered across Letty's face as she secretly kept one eye open looking at Leon,

"Thank you lord for this brilliantly delicious breakfast, technically dinner cause it's like nearly twelve but anyways, thank you lord for blessing us with this bacon and sausage and crap. Amen…, that's it I think."

Dom laughed as Letty smiled and shook her head before they started to eat the meal that Mia had provided for them.

"That was beautiful!" Brian said with sarcasm as he winked at Mia who laughed patting Leon on the shoulder

Letty picked the fat off of her bacon while Dom shovelled beans into his mouth, everybody was silent while they ate. Mia and Brian looked at each other with humour filled smiles as Leon, Letty, and Dom looked like starving homeless people they had picked up off of the street the way that they were eating.

"Guys, the food isn't going anywhere, calm down!" Mia said laughing

Leon turned to look at her with a confused look,

"I'm starving!" he said in the middle of eating sausage.

She shook her head with a laugh as the food she had cooked a few minutes earlier was now gone. The plates were stacked up in the sink as the team sat at the dining room table quietly for a change. Brian, Leon and Dom exchanged looks with each other that Letty had caught sight of, she knew that something suspicious was going on and knew it had something to do with what Dom had told her earlier.

"What's with the looks?" she asked breaking the silence as she grabbed a cup of water on the table and took a quick sip eyeing Dom up with suspicion,

Dom coughed and let out a deep sigh as he drummed his fingers on the table top before standing from the table.

"Come on let's go in the living room…" he said to Letty as he walked away,

Letty turned to look at Leon who gave her a supportive look, he winked in her direction as he stood up and followed Dom, it all seemed a little to shady. Brian followed suit waiting for Mia to join him,

"Come on, Letty," Brian said

She stood to her feet and turned around, something was about to be announced and she didn't like the haunting feeling that was twirling around her insides. Her hands clasped together as she slowly made it into the living room where Dom was standing looking at her with guilt. She shook her head as her eyes squinted

"What's going on?" she asked

Dom looked down to the small coffee table where he had laid out several pieces of paper with the pictures and names of the FBI police officers that were on his case, Letty followed his gaze and frowned with confusion for a moment. She didn't know what the files were at first and took a few steps forward to observe the information and then it clicked.

"You can't expect me to do this!" she snapped as she took a few steps back again shaking her head disapproving of the whole thing that Dom was trying to get her to do, it was only when she looked around the room that she knew that everybody was in on this and she felt betrayed.

"Letty you need to do this, just find their pictures and I'll deal with it from there,"

She looked at Dom, hurt evident in her eyes

"You promised you wouldn't…"

He sighed and walked towards her taking her hand in his, his eyes searched hers and found pain and sadness, it was the reaction that he had been expecting

"I have to do this, once I've dealt with all this shit we can finally be free with ourselves, no more hiding, no more running."

Letty pulled her hand out of his as she frowned at him,

"And I'm just supposed to believe you right?" she challenged him "That's what you said last time and look where we ended up, it's never going to end Dom."

Dom sighed and laid his strong hands on her shoulders,

"Just pick the pictures out, eighteen faces; all I need is the two who did this to you. It's easy enough Letty, come on."

Letty frowned with disbelief as she pulled away from him shaking her head

"Easy?" she asked with horror as tears pricked her eyes; she clenched her teeth together and stormed past him to the coffee table.

Dom turned to look at her as she grabbed the papers and threw them on the floor looking at each one, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did so. The room was silent as she slammed the two pictures of the men, who had abused her on the table with a thump of her hand,

"Yeah that was real easy looking at their faces again, Dom, thanks!" she spat angrily as she turned to face him, her eyes watering with pain.

He walked towards her with his hands up in the air but she put her hands to her face and stormed past him to the guest room slamming the door behind her, it was all too much for her just as Dom thought it would be and he was sorry but it needed to be done.

"She's pretty hurt, man…" Leon sighed as he scratched his head feeling awkward about the whole situation

"I know…" he said lowly as he looked down at the pictures that lay on the coffee table, his eyes growing dark with anger as he stared at the faces who were responsible for hurting his Letty. His Letty was damaged all because of those two bastards, those names,

Tom Lucas and Jason Stark…, he was going to kill them. He growled out and clenched his fist throwing his arm down to punch the glass of the coffee table, creating a massive crack within the fine furniture. He would make it up to her, as soon as he knew that those two were dead and gone, he would make it up to her.


End file.
